Grand Theft auto Arrecife City
by Dailos
Summary: Grand theft auto Arrecife city. El resto de historias las pueden ver en / dailosproductions


GRAND THEFT AUTO ARRECIFE CITY CANCÍON PRINCIPAL

(Hacer click para escuchar la canción)

.net/~

Sonia

PRESENTS….

GRAND THEFT AUTO

**ARRECIFE CITY**

**DIRECTOR DE ESCENAS DAILOS JESÚS MORALES **

**DIRECTOR DE DIALOGOS: DAILOS JESÚS MORALES**

**DISEÑO DE PERSONAJES: SNAKE BROTHER **

**LOCALIZACIÓN DE ESCERIOS EN ARRECIFE, TÍAS, TINAJO, TEGUISE.**

**DISEÑO DE ENEMIGOS POR DAILOS JESÚS MORALES **

**DIRECTOR DEL ART: SNAKE BROTHER**

**DISEÑO DE PORTADA: SIRKAINZ **

**BANDA SONORA DE DAILOS JESUS MORALES.**

**DRHCP RADIO, RADIO BELLA ÉPOCA, RADIO REGGA-TON, RADIO ARRECIFE, RADIO SABROSA, RADIO URBAN, RADIO RISAS Y APLAUSO, RADIO EL CAMPESINO, RADIO DANCE CLUB. **

**AGREDECIEIMENTOS ESPECIALES A SIRKAINZ Y A SNAKE BROTHER-. **

**DIRECTOR EJEUTIVO DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA**

**PRODUCIDO Dailos Jesús Morales**

**Arrecife De Lanzarote 22 de Mayo de 2007**

Después de muchos años trabajando con la familia Fabioneri ya me merecía un descanso. Bueno, aún quedaba algún trabajito pendiente por hacer, pero la verdad es que ya poco me importaba dado que no me resultaría nada complicado acabarlo… quizás es por eso es que ya no me tomo mi trabajo tan en serio como lo hacía antes.

Acabo de levantarme de la cama, con dolor de cabeza, es lo que deja la resaca. Trato de prepararme un café que bastante me había costado encontrar entre tanto desorden. Aunque la verdad es que todo el piso está hecho una pena. Maldición, el reloj de la cocina pone que son las 2 de la tarde. Anoche estuve en una de esas fiestas privadas, con muchas mujeres guapas con todos los peces gordos de la ciudad. Estuve horas y horas rodeado de tías con unas curvas que me hacían perder la razón. Todas estaban a mí alrededor, las atraía hacia mí mientras los demás asistentes se quedaban impresionados sin explicarse como es que pudiera tenerlas a todas locas. Pero fue una noche más, una de esas tantas noches dónde el Alcohol y las mujeres se convierten en una bomba de relojería. Y este es el resultado.

Mientras tomo mi café escucho de repente como el sonido de mi teléfono suena. Era extraño… ¿Quién podría ser? Me levanto del sillón y camino hacia mi habitación mientras escucho mi móvil sonando una y otra vez. Tanta insistencia debía ser por algo… y no parece que vaya a desistir en llamar. Tomé el teléfono en mis manos….

Dailos ¿Dígame?

¿?: Veo que al fin te has despertado

De algún modo Conozco esa voz… noto ese tono sarcástico que siempre ha tenido, no ha cambiado nada aunque han pasado muchos años Pero… ¿Por qué me llamaría ahora?

Dailos: ¿Fabioneri?

Fabioneri: ¡Eso es! ¿Acaso ya me has olvidado?

Dailos: Han pasado 10 años y nunca nos habíamos vuelto hablar ni siquiera me mandas postales por navidad.

Fabioneri: Muy gracioso chico. Pero me parece que te has olvidado de algo.

Dailos: ¿Qué?

Fabioneri: ¡Es que no lo recuerdas! ¡Hoy es la reunión de la familia!

Dailos: Errr sí, lo sé.

Fabioneri: ¡Entonces que haces ahí! ¡Se supone que debías ir a buscar a Tony y a vincenzo al aeropuerto!

Dailos: ¡Mierda! ¡Lo he olvidado! ¡Llegaban al vuelo de la 1!

Fabioneri: ¡Idiota! ¡A estas horas pueden estar ya hechos picadillo! ¡¿Qué coño estás esperando? ¡Ve a buscarlos ya!

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Tengo que dejar las fiestas nocturnas por una temporada, al menos hasta que pueda tener vacaciones. Será mejor que me ponga en marcha o el jefe se va a mosquear bastante.

**Minutos más tarde… **

Estoy comenzando a llegar al aeropuerto después de aguantar una enorme cola de coches. La verdad es que Arrecife el tráfico en es un desastre. Cualquier calle se puede convertir en una colmena de coches de la cuál cuesta escapar. La verdad es que no tiene nada que envidiarle a una gran ciudad, ni siquiera en esto, y lo sé por experiencia. He vivido en Los ángeles, Nueva York y en Londres, pero nada comparable con lo que se puede vivir aquí. Colombianos, Mexicanos, mafias del este… Arrecife aunque parezca una ciudad tranquila es un gran pastel del cuál todos quieren llevarse el trozo más grande. No es extraño que muchas familias se hayan establecido aquí. Y es ahí dónde entro yo. Trabajo para la familia Fabioneri desde hace 16 años. Nadie podría creer que un novato como yo pudiera llegar tan alto y no es por presumir, pero gracias a mi la Familia Faabioneri poco a poco ha logrado ir comiendo terreno a las demás familias.

Es por eso que varios de los miembros a de la Familia Fabioneri se reúnen hoy aquí. Pero el jefe no se fía. No me ha explicado los detalles, pero me ha pedido que extremara las precauciones. Algo gordo podría pasar y si eso sucediera sería mi fin.

Pero el jefe no iba a dejarme solo con todo el marrón encima. Dos tipos han llegado hoy a la isla. Tony y Vicenzo. A Tony lo conozco desde hace años. Ha venido a esta reunión como representante de la Familia Fabioneri. Mi misión es protegerlo dado que el jefe no quiere que pase lo que sucedió hace 5 años en la guerra contra la Familia Roselli. Por entonces yo dirigía el sindicato en Florida, en plena guerra entre las familias Fabioneri y Roselli. Fue cuando le conocí y le salvé el culo. Al otro no lo conozco de nada. Me pregunto que aspecto tendrá… bueno, pronto lo sabré.

Poco a poco siguiendo una fila de coches comencé a llegar a la zona de entrada y salida del aeropuerto. Era impresionante el continuo ir y venir de coches y personas saliendo y entrando del aeropuerto. Me estaba costando poder encontrar entre tanta gente a los chicos hasta que finalmente vi. a dos hombres de pie cargados de maletas de equipaje. Por su forma de vestir y el tipo de traje que llevaban… no había duda, eran ellos. Tony no parecía tener buena cara. Y el otro… bueno, me esperaba algo mejor la verdad. Ése bigote y esa cicatriz en la cara... no me daba buena espina.

Al bajarme del coche realmente Tony parecía mosqueado. Tiene motivos para estarlo

Tony: Te hemos estado esperando 2 horas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Dailos: Lo siento tío.

Tony: Será mejor que nos lleves a la reunión. Ha debido de comenzar hace rato y sin nosotros. Creo que eso al jefe no le va a gustar.

Dailos: De acuerdo, vamonos.

Tras colocar el equipaje en el maletero los tres nos subimos al coche dispuestos a partir a la reunión. Al arrancar el coche me di cuenta de que aúno no me había presentado al otro hombre.

Dailos: ¿Eres vicenzo verdad?

Vicenzo: Sí.

Dailos: Errr Bonita corbata.

**LA ÚLTIMA CENA **

**Restaurante Tavern club. Avenida Mancomunidad **

Acabamos de llegar al restaurante "Tavern club". Es un restaurante algo discreto, justo lo ideal para una reunión tan importante como esta. El jefe me pidió que escogiera un lugar tranquilo y poco lujoso para no levantar sospechas, y este es el que creí que sería ideal.

Aparcamos el coche cerca de la entrada y los tres nos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante. Al entrar en él todo estaba totalmente destrozado y lleno de cadáveres. No podíamos creer lo que estaba pasando.

Dailos: ¡Mierda!

Tony: ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?

De repente vemos a un camarero herido en el suelo. Yo y Tony corrimos hacia él para preguntarle que es lo que había pasado.

Tony: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Camarero: Unos tipos han entrado disparando a todo lo que se les ponía en su camino, ¡han matado a todo el mundo!

Dailos: ¿Dónde están los de la familia?

Camarero: ¡No lo sé! ¡Ahgg!

Camarero se desvanece, parece que está muerto. Oímos a Vicenzo gritar.

Vicenzo: ¡eh chicos, es por aquí!

Rápidamente fuimos al encuentro de Vincenzo y entramos en una sala. Allí estaban los miembros de la Familia fabioneri… todos muertos.

Dailos: ¡Joder!

Tony: Esto no es nada bueno.

De repente escuchamos disparos desde el fondo de la sala. Una de las balas le habían dado a Vicenzo en la cabeza.

Dailos: ¡Ha cubierto!

Los dos habíamos logrado esquivar las balas. Comenzamos a disparar a los dos 4 tipos que se escondían detrás de una de las barras. Tras el tiroteo conseguimos acabar con los 4 matones. Sin ni siquiera tiempo para respirar comenzamos a escuchar las sirenas de la policía acercándose.

Tony: ¡Joder, ahí vienen!

Dailos: Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Salimos del restaurante y nos subimos al coche y arrancamos a toda velocidad mientras la policía nos perseguía.

Dailos: ¡Joder!, ¡se nota que nos quieren coger de verdad!

Tony: ¡Es día de cobro, sin hacer nada durante todo el mes por fin tienen una forma de justificar su sueldo!

Dailos: Tony, te dije que no debíamos parar a comer el perrito, no te va a sentar nada bien.

Tony: ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Que me comiera las sobras del banquete?

Dailos: podrías haberte comido un platillo de gambas al ajillo si te hubieras esperado un rato. ¡Mierda! ¡Están demasiado cerca! Tony, vete a la parte de atrás y dispara

Tony: No puedo

Dailos: ¿Cómo que no puedes?

Tony: ¡el siento está manchado de mostaza, no quiero estropearme el traje!

De repente una bala atraviesa el cristal. Tony se agacha.

Tony: ¡Hijos de puta!

Otra bala vuelve a atravesar el cristal.

Dailos: si seguimos así nos va a quedar un gran coche tuneado de agujeros. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Tony: ¡Hazlo tú!

Dailos: ¡Estoy conduciendo!

Tony: ¡Pues ponlo en automático!

Dailos: ¡No hay automático!

Tony: Vale, vale, vale. Lo haré yo.

Tony comienza a moverse hacia la parte trasera del coche y se asoma por la ventanilla comenzando a disparar.

(Radio de la policía

A todas las unidades perseguimos a dos sospechosos en un coche rojo con matrícula

C007WII dirigiéndose hacia el parque Ramírez cerdá)

Dailos: ¿Has oído eso?

Tony: Sí. Joder, ¡Tendría que haber traído un bazooka! ¡Mierda! Vicenzo ha muerto.

Dailos: Nunca me calló bien, parecía bastante inseguro.

Tony: OH OH…

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa?

Tony: ¡He disparado a una señora!

Dailos: Nunca has tenido puntería.

Tony dispara a una de las ruedas del coche pinchando la rueda. El coche de la policía pierde el control y volcando. Varios coches de la policía chocan y explotan.

Tony: ¡Jajajaja! Mala puntería dice.

Dailos: ¡sigue disparando tío!

La cosa se está poniendo fea, cada vez hay más fea. La policía corta algunos de las carreteras. Nos los está poniendo muy difícil. Estábamos llegando a la zona del muelle.

Tony: ¿Eh dónde estamos?

Dailos: en los muelles.

Tony: uyuy!

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta pescar?

Tony: Me encanta comer pescado, incluso me gusta los pececillos de colores de los acuarios, pero ¡No quiero dormir con ellos!

La policía nos tenían rodeados y era bastante difícil poder esquivarlos. Rápidamente nos aproximábamos hacia el límite del muelle.

Tony: No! no! no! ni se te ocurra!

Dailos: ¿Es que quieres que nos cojan?

Tony: ¡No sé nadar!

Dailos: Yo tampoco. Podríamos usar los airbag como flotador…

Tony: ¡Una mierda! ¡Para ya tío!

El coche sale despedido por el muelle mientras en la cubierta de un barco dos marineros están de pie hablando.

Ocelote: Oye, ¿tienes frío?

Equa: Sí.

En ese momento el coche salta desde el muelle al barco justo encima de los dos marineros. Los coches de la policía caen al agua mientras el barco se aleja.

Tony y yo salimos del coche… vivos, por suerte.

Tony: ¡whoa!

Dailos: Joder, y pensar que un barco lleno de basura nos iba a salvar el pellejo.

Tony: ¡Ven, míralos! Seguro que se están ahogando. ¡Jajajajaja! Idiotas.

Dailos: será mejor que volvamos al apartamento.

**VUELVE AL RESTAURANTE **

Hemos llegado a mi apartamento sin problemas, dado que la policía seguro que ahora nos estará buscando por los muelles. Aunque ya nos hemos encargado de volar el barco por los aires.

Tony: Vaya. Así que es aquí dónde vives. No está mal, no está mal.

Dailos: Lo siento, yo no soy tan rico como tú y no vivo en un palacio "su majestad"

Tony: Voy a buscar algo de comer.

Me tumbo sobre el sofá, pensativo, intentando buscar una manera de explicar lo que ha sucedido. Todos los miembros de la familia Fabioneri habían muerto. Y lo más difícil es tratar de pensar en quién podría haberlo hecho… de repente el teléfono suena…

Fabioneri: ¡Dailos! Qué, ¿Cómo va todo?

Dailos: No muy bien.

Fabioneri: No me digas, Tony ha vuelto a contar el viejo chiste en la cena ¿eh?

Dailos: Jefe, todos han muerto.

Fabioneri: ¿¡Qué demonios! ¡Dónde se supone que estabais vosotros dos!

Dailos: Joder... escucha, cálmate!

Fabioneri: ¡La habéis cagado, joder y me pides que me calme!

Dailos Escucha, encontraré a esos cabrones, me los cargaré y te enviaré sus cadáveres por correo si eso te hace feliz. Tienes mi palabra.

Fabioneri: Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un tipo del cuál me puedo confiar, eres bueno. Pero recuerda que el infierno está lleno de gente buena. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Y hazme un favor, cuida de Tony, a veces se mete en líos.

Dailos: De acuerdo.

Fabioneri: te llamaré.

Al colgar el teléfono Tony aparece en la sala comiendo con un bocadillo en la mano

Tony: ¿Quién era?

Dailos: Tú tío. Escucha, tenemos que averiguar quién es el responsable de todo esto.

Tony: ¿Tienes idea de quién ha podido ser?

Dailos: Quien sabe. Hay muchas ratas alrededor del queso. Tenemos que volver al restaurante.

Tony: eh eh eh espera un segundo. Toda esa zona debe de estar llena de polis. ¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a colar ahí?

Dailos: Iremos de policías. Vamos y buscamos un coche patrulla, nos ponemos unos uniformes y ya está.

Tony: Buena idea.

Dailos: Vamonos.

**VE AL RESTAURANTE Y BUSCA ALGUNA PISTA QUE PUEDA INDICARNOS QUIÉN ESTÁ DESTRAS DE EL GOLPE DEL RESTAURANTE. EL LUGAR DEBE DE ESTAR LLENO DE POLIS AHORA. ROBA UNOS UNIFORMES Y UN COCHE PATRULLA Y ENTRA EN EL RESTAURANTE. **

Nos subimos al coche y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el centro de Arrecife y aparcamos delante de la comisaría de policía de Arrecife.

Dailos: Okay, tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de poder robar unos uniformes.

Tony: Podrías haberlos comprado en carnaval de canarias, al fin de al cabo es lo mismo.

De repente vemos a dos policías subirse al coche patrulla. Parece que se dirigen a alguna parte.

Dailos: Tengo una idea. Veamos a dónde se dirigen

Comenzamos a seguir al coche patrulla. Tony no parecía entender el plan.

Tony: Eh, disculpa, pero ¿es este tu plan? ¿Seguirles por toda la ciudad?

Dailos: No creo que fuera buena idea asaltarles en plena calle a plena luz del día con la policía en estado de alerta.

Tony: ¡Hijos de puta!

Dailos: ¡No hables tan alto! Nos pueden escuchar

Tony: sí, los policías tienen un sexto sentido.

Dailos: No, es que hablas demasiado alto.

Tony: ¡QUE!

Dailos: Seguro que en el restaurante nos descubrieron por tu culpa. No creo que 4 disparos fueran alertar a la policía.

Tony: Yo tenía puesto el silenciador en todo caso sería culpa tuya.

Dailos: bueno, Dejemos este tema.

De repente vemos que el coche de la policía aparca enfrente de la pastelería Jonay. Uno de los policías se baja del coche y entra

Tony: Parece que esta gente no hace otra cosa que comer.

Dailos: Quizás haya entrado a comprar el pan…

Tony: ¿se alimentan a base de bocadillos?

Dailos: Entre otras cosas…

El policía sale de la pastelería con una bandeja y se dirige hacia el coche.

Policía: Ya tengo el almuerzo.

EL policía se sube al coche patrulla y se alejan. De nuevo volvimos a seguirles.

Dailos: así que se alimentan de dulces.

Tony: si eso es su almuerzo no quiero imaginar lo que es el desayuno…

Dailos: Lo que no entiendo es como es que pueden seguir manteniendo la placa.

Tony: debe ser que el jefe debe ser más gordo aún.

Dailos: sí, como tu tío.

Tony: Mi tío no es gordo, es corpulento.

Dailos: Sí. Como un armario empotrado.

De nuevo el coche de la policía se detiene esta vez delante de un sexshop. Los dos policías se bajan del coche y entran en la tienda.

Tony: No será que son… ya sabes.

Dailos: no creo.

Tony: ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor la porra la tienen para "otros usos"

Dailos: No seas paranoico. A lo mejor vienen a comprar alguna revista o video porno. Es muy propio de su trabajo.

Tony: eh, ahí vienen.

Los dos policías suben de nuevo al coche y volvemos a seguirles.

Tony: ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir siguiéndoles?

Dailos: Ten un poco de paciencia.

Tony: Estoy comenzando a cansarme.

Dailos: Sí, pero es lo que hay, no quiero que tu tío me mande al fondo del mar.

Tony: mientras no corras como un fitipaldi por un muelle…

Dailos: claro, tú eres su sobrino. A ti no te pegaría un tiro y te tiraría por un barranco…

Tony: a mí me haría un funeral de lujo, con cientos de mujeres guapas llorando sobre mi tumba. Es increíble que incluso después de muerto las siga volviendo locas. "Hasta que las muerte os separe"

Dailos: Lo que tú digas….

De repente el coche de la policía se detiene frente al bar Tin-Tan

Tony: sí se meten ahí estarán horas.

Tony sale del coche y comienza a caminar hacia los policías.

Tony: ¡Eh agentes! ¡Me he tirado a tu mujer! Whoa! Menuda fiera.

Policía 1: maldito cabrón.

Policía 2: a por él.

Dailos: ¡Corre!

Comenzamos a correr por un callejón hasta llegar a un edificio en obras. Los policías entran dentro y comenzamos a forcejear con ellos. Demasiado fácil. Les quitamos la ropa y volvimos a fuera a buscar el coche patrulla. Una vez dentro nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante.

Dailos: ¿Qué, me queda bien?

Tony: sí. Estás muy guapo.

Dailos: Gracias.

Tony: tío, esto es genial, deja que me lo ponga en mi próxima fiesta, tiene de todo. Las esposas, el gorro, la pistola aturdidora.

Dailos: Te ponen esas cosas ¿eh?

Tony: A ellas les pone estas cosas, no a mí. ¡Vaya, que tenemos aquí!

De repente me giro y veo a Tony comiéndose los dulces.

Dailos: Tío, ¿Qué haces?

Tony: Comer a costa del estado, lo que ahora no estoy en la cárcel.

Dailos: ¿Qué te dije acerca de la comida? Sabes que no te sienta bien comer mientras vas en el coche.

Tony: joder, me he manchado de azúcar glass! No, espera, estaba el uniforme estaba manchado de antes.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos al restaurante. La calle estaba cortada y solo la policía podía pasar…. Justo lo que pensaba. Aparqué cerca de la entrada.

Dailos: Está bien, vamos a entrar. Escucha, no debemos levantar sospechas. Así que calma.

Nos bajamos del coche y comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante. En la entrada habían dos policías custodiando la entrada.

Tony: ¡Somos la justicia!

Dailos: ¡cállate!

Entramos en el restaurante. Era extraño, no había ningún policía en el interior.

Tony: seguro que se han ido todos a desayunar.

Dailos: es nuestra oportunidad. El juez no debe tardar mucho en llegar. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Comenzamos a buscar entre los cuerpos de los que conseguimos matar. Por su aspecto parecían sudamericanos. De repente Tony me llama.

Tony: ¡Eh, he encontrado algo!

Me acerqué a Tony. Tenía una cartera y un móvil en la mano.

Dailos: está bien. Salgamos de aquí.

Salimos de restaurante y volvimos al apartamento.

**EL EXTRAÑO**

Acabamos de llegar al apartamento después de encontrar algunas pistas en el restaurante. Comenzamos a registrar la cartera. Había algunos billetes, y documentación

Dailos: Son carnets falsos. Eso quiere decir que de alguna manera no quería que supieran su verdadera identidad.

Tony: creo que deben de pertenecer alguna banda.

Dailos: Pero debe de tratarse de una banda de esas que se dedican a hacer trabajos sucios.

Tony: Si al menos supiéramos quién está detrás de todo esto.

De repente el teléfono comienza a sonar. No era el mío… era el que cogimos en el restaurante. Cogí el teléfono.

¿?: ¡Hey Ricardo! ¿Has acabado el trabajo que te ordené?

Dailos: Sí. Dime dónde y a que hora.

¿?: Muy gracioso. Escucha, ahora tengo otro trabajo para ti. Ven a verme al casino club náutico, me encontrarás allí.

La llamada se ha cortado.

Dailos: Creo que ya sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto.

Tony: Vamos a por él.

Dailos: ¡espera! Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Podríamos levantar sospechas. Además, no quiero ser el canguro de nadie, quizás ese hombre sea demasiado peligroso.

Tony: Yo no sé que es lo que te habrá dicho mi tío, pero no soy un crío.

Dailos: Si tanto quieres ayudar quédate aquí y examina esa cartera. Y si quieres luego comete el trozo de pizza que tengo en el microondas. Pero no intentes hacerte el macho.

Tony: ¡Maldición!

Tony parece estar cabreado. Pero ésa era mi misión desde que aterrizó aquí. No quiero más problemas como pasó hace 5 años. Esta vez he aprendido de los errores, ya no soy el mismo tipo que dejaba de lado su trabajo.

**VE AL CASINO CLUB NAUTICO Y ENCUENTRA AL EXTRAÑO.**

Estoy llegando al casino club náutico. Un lugar para ricachones forrados de dinero, es como un club de ricos y poderosos de la ciudad. Políticos, presentadores de TV, banqueros, propietarios de compañías inmobiliarias. Todos los peces gordos pasan sus noches aquí gastándose su dinero en alcohol y en juegos. Yo suelo venir a este club a menudo, aunque no me gusta jugar mucho… pero hoy me parece que me voy a divertir un poco.

En la entrada estaba Antonio limpiando con su cubo y su fregona, como cada mañana. Es una persona bastante mayor, debe tener entre 50 a 60 años, más o menos, aunque nunca le he preguntado. Pero desde que estoy aquí siempre le he visto por las mañanas de un lado para el otro haciendo su trabajo, y eso no es nada, lleva trabajando 22 años años aquí, incluso me ha enseñado algunas fotos de cuando era más joven.

Tiene un humor bastante picante para su edad, no es un tipo que puedas encontrar por ahí todos los días. Quizás sea la única persona que pueda considerar realmente un amigo.

Dailos: Hey Antonio ¿Cómo va tío?

Antonio: Dailos, ¡que cabrón! Veo que te has pillado nuevos trapos ¿Cuánto han sido? ¿15000?

Dailos: No me puedo quejar. ¿Y que tal tú?

Antonio: Ya sabes, todo el día limpiando la mierda que esos corruptos bastardos sueltan. Ouch! Me duele la espalda.

Quería ser amable con él.

Dailos: Vete a casa a descansar. Yo me encargo de hablar con el jefe. Y toma, para que te tomes un café.

Antonio: Gracias tío.

Antonio se marcha. Quizás no lo hice por que fuera su amigo. En cierto modo le intento proteger de lo que pueda pasar ahí dentro.

Al entrar en el interior del casino club náutico comencé a buscar entre la gente… todos me eran conocidos. El senador Dimas martín estaba jugando a la ruleta… parece que no le iba muy bien.

Dimas: Mierda, he perdido todo mi dinero!

De repente vi. a alguien sentado junto a la barra, alguien que me resulta familiar… creo que he dado con el premio gordo.

Al acercarme a él se le notaba en los ojos como el efecto del Alcohol comenzaba a notarse. Al acercarme a él su cara esbozo una sonrisa, como si se alegrara de verme… me parece que no se imagina que pronto se le vayan a apagar las luces.

Dailos: Hola, Mike.

Mike: Quien tenemos aquí, el gran jefe de la familia, el capo, el padrino, ven a tomarte una copa, invito yo.

Dailos: ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

Mike: Bueno, ya sabes, tengo algunos trabajitos pendientes que quiero que me hagas. Pero he olvidado que trabajas para Fabioneri. Mala suerte amigo.

Estaba demasiado contento. Solo pone esa cara cuando da un gran golpe… y este parece que este ha sido un golpe extraordinario. Aunque quien sabe, Mike es un tipo que está metido en tanta mierda que apesta.

Dailos: Mike, ¿Sabes algo sobre alguna posible operación de alguna de las organizaciones que hay por aquí?

Mike: Ya sabes lo que hay, los colombianos, mexicanos, esos cabrones Rumanos y los acuerdos entre bandas, pero no he oído nada más.

No le creo. Parece algo nervioso…

Dailos: ¿No has oído nada sobre algún golpe grande, algo realmente gordo?

Mike: ¡Errr… no sé de qué estás hablando! Mira, te invito a otra copa ¡camarero!

Ya no había ninguna duda, Algo estaba ocultando. Agarre a Mike por la camisa y lo lancé por detrás de la barra.

Dailos: ¡Fuiste tú verdad!

Mike: Tío, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

El capullo parecía un actorazo de primera clase, pero a mí no me va a engañar. Agarré a Mike y lo levante del suelo.

Dailos: Hoy ha habido un tiroteo en el restaurante dónde se reunían los miembros de la Familia Fabioneri ¿Y me dices que no sabes nada?

Mike: Uno oye muchas cosas pero no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Dailos: Bien, me parece que vamos a dar un paseo.

No tengo otra elección que llevarme a Mike a mi apartamento. Vamos a jugar a un bonito juego.

**HAZ CANTAR A MIKE. INTENTA QUE MIKE CONFIESE, PERO NO LE MATES!**

Acabo de llegar a mi apartamento después de volver del club náutico. Tony está sentado viendo la tele y al verme llegar la apaga y se acerca hacia nosotros.

Tony: ¿Este capullo?

Dailos: Sí, esa cara de Gilipollas no se la quita nadie.

Mike: ¡Cállate gilipollas no sabes con quién estás jugando!

Tony: Tendríamos que haber ido a por él de un principio.

Mike: ¡No sé de qué me hablan!

Dailos: Sí que lo sabes. Quien sabe, quizás haya perdido la memoria con tanta mierda que se mete. ¿Qué sugiere que le hagamos?

Tony: ¿Qué te parece si lo colgamos de una cuerda? Desde el tejado hay buenas vistas boca abajo.

Dailos: Buena idea.

Llevamos a Mike al tejado y lo colgamos de una cuerda

Dailos: ¿Qué tal Mike?

Mike: ¡Os voy a matar hijos de puta!

Tony: Seguro que esto es mejor colocón que te has pegado en tu vida ¿A que sí?

Mike: No, me lo pasé mejor cuando me follé a tu madre cabrón!

Dailos: quizás se esté cansando ¿Qué tal si le columpiamos un rato?

Tony: Yo lo haré

Mike: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Joder!

Dailos: ¿A que ahora mola más?

Mike: Tíos la cuerda está cediendo! Voy a morir!

Dailos: OH sí, ahora mola más.

Mike: Ahhhhhhhhhh creo que voy a vomitar.

Tony: Eh, tráele una bolsa, no quiero que me lo haga encima.

Dailos: Eso es lo peor que te podría pasar Mike.

La cuerda está cediendo poco a poco.

Mike: Hijos de puta es que no entendéis que no sé de que estáis hablando!

Dailos: ¿Y como es que hemos encontrado este teléfono a uno de los matones que atacaron el bar?

Mike: Tengo muchos contactos, mucha gente que trabaja para mí. Está bien, hablaré pero soltadme!

Tony: Por mi encantado.

De repente la cuerda cede y Mike cae abajo

Mike: Ahhhh!

Mike había caído sobre una piscina. Al parecer no colgamos bien a Mike dado que un poquito más a la izquierda habría caído al vacío. Tony y yo bajamos juntos hasta la piscina y comenzamos a hablar a Mike.

Dailos: Ahora habla.

Mike: Contraté hace unos días a alguien para que hiciera un trabajo para mí. No sé como se llama pero es un matón que trabaja para una banda de colombianos.

Tony le enseña una foto que había encontrado en la Cartera.

Tony: ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Mike: Es él.

Dailos: ¿Qué sabes de él?

Mike: Su nombre es Ricardo Vive a las afueras de la ciudad, en maneje, justo enfrente de la carretera general, es todo lo que sé.

Dailos: Está bien. Y recuerda, más vale que no andes jugando a dos bandas o la próxima vez que caigas no creo que la piscina esté llena.

Mike: Vale, vale, no lo haré.

Tony: Nos veremos, Mike.

**VE A LA CASA DEL COLOMBIANO. ES POSIBLE QUE TE ENCUENTRES PROBLEMAS ASÍ QUE TEN CUIDADO- **

Salimos a la calle para coger el coche.

Tony: Yo conduzco.

Nos subimos y nos dirigimos hasta Maneje. Es uno de los barrios a las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque la verdad es que no es tan conflictivo como otros. Pero aún así tenemos que tener cuidado. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido un poco que Tony haya decidido llevar el coche. Es un tipo que está acostumbrado a tener alguien que le lleve en una limusina de lujo, con un chofer que le lleve a cualquier parte, con mujeres guapas en la parte de atrás bebiendo champán caro. Me cuesta imaginarle hacer este tipo de cosas.

Dailos: ¿Desde cuando sabes conducir?

Tony: Hace 3 años que conduzco un coche. Veo que no te lo crees.

Dailos: Lo siento tío, me cuesta imaginármelo.

Tony: La gente cambia con el tiempo, ¿sabes?

Dailos: Lo sé. Oye… ¿sabes por dónde es?

Tony: Tranquilo, hay un GPS. No nos perderemos.

Dailos: No hay un GPS en el coche.

Tony: ¿Qué? Menuda mierda de coche tío. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

Dailos: Llevo con él desde que llegué aquí.

Tony: Este coche ya debería estar en un museo de coches antiguos.

Dailos: ¡Qué! Prefiero venderlo. Coge hacia la izquierda. Te veo perdido, ¿sabes que estás haciendo?

Tony: Nadie te compraría una basura de coche como este.

Dailos: Claro, el tuyo debe de ser un cochazo ¿cierto?

Tony: Es un Porche A207, color plateado, con llantas de aleación de oro, 4 altavoces sorround en el maletero, nitro para correr… ya sabes.

Dailos: Si yo tuviera un tío rico que me comprara un coche ya tendría 4.

Tony: Ese era el coche que uso para pasear por la casa. Los mejores solo los guardo para ocasiones especiales.

Dailos: Tío, te has equivocado de camino.

Tony: Claro, por tener un coche de mierda.

Dailos: Si dejaras de hablar un poco…

Tony: Yo no tengo la culpa que tu coche sea una mierda.

Dailos: Tú concéntrate en el tráfico.

Tras unos minutos indicándole el camino habíamos llegado a Titerroy… dónde viví mi niñez. Difícilmente podría creer que aquél niño bueno disciplinado que tenía un historial escolar inmaculado fuera a ser lo que soy ahora. De por qué cambié… bueno, todos cambiamos con el paso de los años, quizás Tony también. Yo no tenía otra elección… cada uno trabaja en lo que mejor sabe hacer… y en mi caso lo que se me daba bien era esto.

Tony: ¿Qué pasa?

Dailos: Nada, es aquí donde me crié. Me siento algo nostálgico.

Tony: Así que es aquí dónde comenzaste en esto. ¿Te dedicabas al trapicheo o simplemente eras un vasallo como ahora?

Dailos: Si te lo contara no lo creerías. Coge a la izquierda, hemos llegado.

Al bajarnos del coche nos dirigimos hacia el edificio dónde vive Ricardo. Aunque Mike no ha sido muy específico. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada vemos a 3 tipos sin camisa y en pantalón vaquero corto apoyados en la pared. Nos acercamos a ellos para preguntarles sobre Ricardo.

Dailos: Hey, quiero preguntaros algo.

Colombiano 2: Jajajaja! Mira esas putas.

Tony: ¿Qué?

Colombiano 1: Largarte webon!

Colombiano 3: Este es nuestro pueblo, fuera de aquí.

Dailos: Estamos buscando a Ricardo ¿Sabéis dónde vive?

Colombiano 2: Mira, están hablando de nuestro brother.

Colombiano 1: Nadie se ha metido en los asuntos Ricardo ha logrado vivir para contarlo.

Colombianos: A por ellos. ¡Arriba Colombia!

Los tres colombianos comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros con cadenas, bates de beisball, y con navajas. Comenzamos a disparar nuestras pistolas hasta acabar con ellos. Mucha gente comenzó a salir del edificio entre gritos. Uno de los colombianos que habíamos enfrentado estaba herido en el suelo. Nos acercamos a él para preguntarle.

Dailos: ¿Dónde está Ricardo?

Colombiano 3: En el tercer piso. Habitación 309

El colombiano ha dejado de respirar. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el tercer piso matando a varios colombianos que se ponían en nuestro camino hasta llegar al apartamento 309. Dentro no había nadie.

Tony: Seguro que sabía que íbamos a venir y habrá huido. ¡Que cobarde!

Dailos: Seguro que se habrá escondido en alguna parte por unos días hasta que las cosas se despejen. Vamos a buscar en el apartamento, seguro que encontramos algo.

Comenzamos a registrar el apartamento. La verdad es que para ser un matón a sueldo tenía un apartamento un tanto normal. Aunque parecía estar preparado para una situación así dado que tenía una gran cantidad de armas y munición dentro de un armario. De repente observo encima de la mesa una especie de factura para 5 personas… parece una reserva de hotel… tiene el logotipo de La santa sport…

Tony: Debe ser que está escondido allí.

Dailos: ¿Te gustaría pasar unas vacaciones? Pago yo.

Tony: Me apunto.

Salimos del piso y volvimos al coche rumbo al apartamento.

**ARRUINANDO EL NEGOCIO DE LA IMPRENTA **

Tras levantarme de la cama me dirigí hacia la sala de estar. En ella estaba Tony viendo la TV y no parecía estar demasiado contento.

Tony: ¡Mierda!

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa?

Tony: Mira esto.

En la TV el presentador del programa de TV habla sobre los sucesos del restaurante-

(Emisión de TV

La policía nacional comenzará a distribuir las fotos de estos sujetos a los cuales aún no se ha podido identificar y a los cuales se les atribuyen la muerte de 12 personas en uno de los restaurantes de la zona centro de la ciudad. Se aconseja a los ciudadanos que extremen las precauciones dado que estos sujetos son extremadamente peligrosos. Así mismo se ofrece una recompensa de 1500 euros a quien pueda dar información sobre el paradero de estos criminales. )

Tony apaga el televisor.

Tony: Estamos jodidos.

Dailos: Me pregunto quién habrá distribuido esas imágenes o quién las ha tomado.

Tony: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí echando leches!

Dailos: Yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Déjame pensar un momento. La policía aún no ha distribuido las fotos aún. Me parece que vamos a tener que meternos en el negocio de la imprenta.

**VE A LA IMPRENTA Y DESTRULLELA**

Nos subimos al coche con rumbo hacia la gasolinera. Esta vez conduzco yo. Tony no tardó mucho en volver a bromear con mi forma de conducir.

Tony: ¿A dónde vamos?

Dailos: A la gasolinera. Necesitamos gasolina para hacer que el lugar sea una barbacoa gigante.

Tony: ¿Y no deberíamos ir a por carne?

Dailos: Creo que habrá carne de sobra cuando lleguemos.

Tony: Carne asada en su punto… ¡Qué rico!

Llegamos a la gasolinera y compramos varios botes de gasolina. Tras cargarlos en el maletero nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia la imprenta

Tony: Err…. Creo que debería conducir yo.

Dailos: ¿Por qué?

Tony: Soy demasiado joven para morir.

Dailos: Mira, ya me estoy cansando de que digas que conduzco mal.

Tony: No digo que conduzcas mal, digo que nos vas a matar.

Dailos: Tú no conoces esta ciudad, no quiero ir a parar a Playa Honda.

Tony: Sí, pero al menos no daríamos vueltas de campana y acabaríamos ardiendo.

Tras unos minutos habíamos llegado a la imprenta. Al entrar dentro comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la imprenta mientras varios trabajadores se ponían en nuestro camino

Trabajador: Hey, vosotros, solo el personal autorizado puede entrar aquí.

Dailos: Creo que me apetece estar aquí.

Trabajador 2: Muy bien, Os di la oportunidad de huir.

Los trabajadores comienzan a atacarnos, aunque no nos ha resultado difícil deshacernos de ellos. Continuamos caminando hacia el interior de la imprenta hasta llegar a los rodillos. En una de las máquinas estaban las fotos en las cuales aparecemos Tony y yo.

Tony: ¿Qué? Ni siquiera salimos en el enfoque, menuda mierda de fotógrafo.

Dailos: La policía está tan desesperada que a cualquier cosa les sirve para tratar de atraparnos.

Tony: creo que estas fotos no sirven para nada.

Dailos: No, espera. Será mejor que nos las llevemos. Volvamos al coche a buscar la gasolina.

Volvimos al coche y cogimos la gasolina y comenzamos a impregnar todo el lugar. Tras usar todas las botellas estaba todo listo para arder el lugar.

Dailos: ¿Te apetece un cigarro?

Tony: Sí.

Mientras fumamos comenzamos a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, de cómo nos enfrentamos a la Familia Roselli y todos aquellos años en Florida… la verdad es que no dejamos de reír una y otra vez contando las anécdotas de todo lo que vivimos en esa ciudad. Nos costó mucho, pero logramos hacer a los Roselli desaparecer de la ciudad … ahora 4 pandilleros de mierda no iban a fastidiarme todo el trabajo que había hecho en Arrecife.

Tony: Este cigarrillo… tiene un buen aroma ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

Dailos: En una página Web.

Tony: Ya veo. Dicen que fumar es malo para la salud…

Tiramos nuestros cigarros al suelo y todo el lugar comenzó a arder. Salimos de la imprenta y cogimos coche para volver al apartamento.

**MATA AL CHIVATO. **

Al llegar al apartamento comenzamos a examinar las fotos.

Tony: ¿Qué te parecen?

Dailos: Seguro que las han tomado desde algún edificio cercano

Tony: Me pregunto quién habrá podido hacer estas fotos.

Dailos: Sea quien sea el que lo hizo intentó incriminarnos y entregó estas fotos a la policía.

Tony: ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Dailos: Podría ser alguien de la banda colombiana p podría ser alguien que nos vio entrar y nos sacó estas fotos para entregarlas a la policía a cambio de dinero. Creo que es hora de visitar a Mike.

**VE AL CASINO CLUB NAUTICO Y HABLA CON MIKE.**

Tras unos minutos hemos llegado al Casino club náutico. Mike estaba en el bar bebiendo… y por su aspecto diría que ya ha entrado en calor. Nos acercamos a él para preguntarle un par de cosas.

Mike: ¡Vaya, pero si es mi viejo amigo Dailos!

Dailos: ¿Qué tal Mike? Este es Tony, ¿Recuerdas?

Mike: Err… creo que tengo que irme, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender

Tony: ¡Eh, eh, eh, Tranquilo, ¿A que viene tanta prisa? Somos amigos ¿no? Diles que esperen.

Dailos: Alguien nos ha visto saliendo del restaurante, nos ha tomado fotos, ¿Qué sabes de eso?

Mike: No sé nada sobre eso.

Dailos: Vale, entonces tendremos que volver a llevarte a dar un paseo

Agarramos a Mike de la chaqueta

Mike: Vale vale vale! Hablaré.

Soltamos a Mike y comenzamos a escucharle.

Mike: Hay un tipo en la planta alguna del Gran Hotel, es un tío que se dedica a hacer fotos a todo el mundo, no sé si ese es su trabajo o si es su hobby, pero es cierto que muchas veces saca bastante dinero si las fotos son de gente famosa, políticos, capos de la mafia y cosas así.

Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitábamos oír. Nos veremos en otra, Mike.

Salimos del casino club y nos dirigimos en coche hasta aparcar el coche cerca del gran hotel. Nos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el hotel. Al entrar comenzamos a idear en plan para poder llegar a la planta 7 sin llamar la atención.

Dailos: Está bien, ahora tenemos que buscar alguna forma para poder llegar a la planta 7.

Tony: ¿Cuánto sale una habitación aquí?

Dailos: Muy caro.

Tony: entonces solo 3 noches.

De repente observamos a dos botones bajando del ascensor con un carro lleno de maletas… se me ha ocurrido una gran idea.

Dailos: Vamos.

**SIGUE A LOS DOS BOTONES HASTA EL GUARDAROPAS. NO TE ACERQUES DEMASIADO O LLAMARÁS SU ATECIÓN**

Comenzamos a seguir a los botones a través de un pasillo mientas Tony no dejaba una y otra vez de preguntarme que es lo que estábamos haciendo. La verdad es que ya me estaba comenzando a cansar.

Dailos: Tony, no seas plasta..

Tony: Eres demasiado raro tío.

Dailos: ¿Raro?

Tony: No es eso… es que… este plan no me gusta nada.

Dailos: ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Tony: Si sabemos que ese tío está en la planta 7 ¿No sería mejor subir a la planta 7 y ya está?

Dailos: No podemos ir arriba simplemente y meterle un tiro.

Tony: ¿Por qué no?

Dailos: Estas cosas hay que hacerlas sigilosamente.

Tony: ¿Cómo una partida de Ajedrez?

Dailos: Sí… más o menos.

Tras unos segundos vemos a unos metros a los dos botones entrando en una habitación. Tras seguirles entramos en la sala y nos dimos cuenta que este lugar era para guardar las maletas y el equipaje.

Botones 1: ¡Que hacen aquí!

Tony: Creo que tienen algo que es nuestro.

Botones 2: ¿Qué? Si han perdido algo tienen que presentar una hoja en recepción, esto no es objetos perdidos.

Dailos: Me parece que me quedarán bien esos zapatos.

Tony: Seguro que sí.

Comenzamos a golpear a los botones hasta dejarlos sin sentido. Comenzamos a quitarles los uniformes. Salimos del lugar arrastrando el carrito. La verdad es que no lo hacíamos nada mal. Quizás con un poco de práctica podríamos ganarnos la vida con esto… pero creo que no es un trabajo que me interese, por lo menos a mí. Seguro que a Tony tampoco le haría mucha gracia. Al legar a la recepción observamos que el recepcionista nos estaba llamando. Comenzamos a caminar y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción. No queríamos levantar sospechas. Lo mejor es actuar de forma natural y no hacer nada raro. Al llegar a la recepción el recepcionista nos habla.

Recepcionista: Tenéis que ir a la habitación 1010 a buscar el equipaje del señor Gonzáles. Por favor, ha pedido que tengáis cuidado al coger el equipaje, sus cámaras son muy caras y si pasara algo tendríamos que pagar los daños.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el ascensor llevando el carro con nosotros. Pusimos el ascensor al piso 10. Mientras tanto comenzamos a hablar.

Tony: "Ten cuidado con el equipaje que lo puedes dañar" ¿Es que se cree que soy un patoso?

Dailos: No le hagas caso, a todos los botones se les trata así.

Tony: ¿Cuánto crees que pagan por este trabajo?

Dailos: No mucho.

Finalmente hemos llegado a la planta 10. Comenzamos a buscar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 1010. Al entrar dentro no vemos a nadie… era extraño.

Tony: No está aquí.

De repente oímos un sonido desde el baño… parece que se está duchando. No hay prisa. Estoy observando todo el material que tenía en el apartamento. Varias fotos de gente paseando, incluso fotos de personas en las habitaciones de los edificios que hay frente al hotel. Vaya, parece que le gusta cotillear… ¡vaya! Hay una foto del senador Dimas entrando en un edifico con una chica… y no es su mujer. De repente vi. Una cámara encima de la cama.

Dailos: Hmmm ¡Bonita cámara!

( Mientras tanto en el interior del baño Gonzáles se ducha. De repente Gonzáles escucha algo.

Gonzáles: ¡Que demonios! 

Gonzáles sale de la ducha con una toalla cubriéndole de cintura para abajo)

Comencé a tomar fotos a Tony. Entre risas y bromas Gonzáles aparece.

Gonzáles: ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo con mi cámara?

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa? Solo nos estamos haciendo unas fotos.

Gonzáles: Malditos Gilipollas ¡Informaré a tus superiores!

Tony: No le ha gustado nada que cogieras su cámara.

Dailos: Eh Gonzáles, ¡Mira al pajarito!

En ese momento Tony golpea a Gonzáles por la espalda y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

Dailos: Rápido, tenemos que deshacernos de él.

Comenzamos a buscar algo para tapar su cuerpo. Tony ha encintrado una bolsa en el carrito y el cuerpo de Gonzáles no es que sea muy grande. Metimos a Gonzáles en la bolsa y lo colocamos en el carrito. Salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor.

Tony: Joder, pesa más de lo que parece.

Dailos: ¿Por qué no quitas un par de maletas?

Tony: ¿Esta?

Dailos: ¡Ese es el cuerpo!

Tony: oopps lo siento.

Llegamos al ascensor y entramos en él y comenzamos a bajar a la primera planta. Al llegar abajo comencé hablar con Tony

Dailos: Tenemos que evitar llamar la atención. Tranquilo, con calma y no pasará nada. Hasta que salgamos del Hotel. Recuerda, actúa con naturalidad.

Caminamos por la recepción con el carrito con dirección a la salida del hotel. Al salir fuera comenzamos a alejarnos de la entrada del hotel. De repente escuchamos a alguien gritar.

Recepcionista: ¡Están robando el equipaje! Cogedlos

Dailos: Mierda, corre.

Comenzamos a arrastrar el carrito en dirección hacia el puente mientras varios empleados del hotel nos seguían.

Dailos: ¡Corre tío!

Tony: Tío, ¡pesa mucho!

Dailos: Yo empujaré, tu quita todos las maletas que puedas.

Comienzo a empujar el carro mientras Tony quita las maletas para aligerar el carro mientras los trabajadores del hotel nos perseguían. Algunas de las maletas daban de lleno a los trabajadores del hotel o a la gente que pasea por el lugar. Estamos llegando al final del puente.

Dailos: ¡échame una mano!

Tony me ayuda a empujar el carro. Estamos llegando al fin del puente y comenzamos a empujar con más fuerza. Al llegar al final del puente arrojamos el carro con el cuerpo de Gonzáles al agua. Exhaustos y cansados, comenzamos a respirar profundamente. Intentamos recuperar el aliento y apenas podemos hablar.

Tony: Este trabajo es estresante. ¡Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir conseguirme un trabajo así!

Dailos: Pensaba que te gustaba este trabajo.

Tony: Lo único que quiero ahora es ir al Capi Blas a comerme un Pepito.

Dailos: Era raro que no comenzarás a hablar de comida. Pero bueno, tienes razón. Vamos a tomarnos algo.

13:02 Minutos.

**VIAJE ORGANIZADO.**

Tras tomar el almuerzo hemos regresado al apartamento y comenzamos a hablar sobre el plan. Tenemos que ir a por Ricardo.

Dailos: Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de ir a por Ricardo.

Tony: El cabrón se ha escondido bien, no será fácil.

Dailos: Pero al menos sabemos dónde está y no creo que se haya marchado de su ratonera aún.

Tony: ¿Pero como se supone que vamos a entrar? Estamos en temporada alta, seguro que todo está lleno.

Dailos: Tranquilo, lo he organizado todo. Hay una empresa que se dedica a organizar viajes. Ya me he encargado del papeleo así podremos pasar por la entrada de seguridad sin problemas. Está bien, vamos de vacaciones ¿Entendido? Pongámonos en marcha.

13:15

Nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia el punto de salida de la guagua, frente al cabildo, justo en la parada de guaguas junto al cabildo. Parece mentira, pero vamos vestidos en camiseta corta estilo Hawai, pantalón corto, gafas de sol y un gorro y cargados de cosas. Sombrillas, flotadores, varias neveras y bolsos con todo tipo de cosas. Bronceadores, cremas incluso rastrillos y cubos para la playa. Todo esto para intenta aparentar que vamos de vacaciones… aunque creo que nos hemos pasado un poco. Tony no dejaba de repetir que se sentía un idiota vestido así. Pero bueno… él siempre se queja de todo.

Llegamos a la parada de la Guagua y esperamos a que llegase. Tras unos minutos de espera la Guagua aparece y aparca en la parada. Todo el mundo comenzó a dejar su equipaje dentro del maletero de la guagua. Nosotros no lo hicimos, llevamos armas y dentro. No era nada seguro dejarla con el resto del equipaje. Nos sentamos en la parte trasera de la Guagua. Tony no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Tony: ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí?

Dailos: Desde la parte de atrás puedes controlar mejor la situación. Además nadie te ve que estás haciendo.

Seguimos esperando a que la gente se suba a la guagua. La mayoría de la gente que va en este viaje es gente mayor y eso se nota. Tony comienza a masticar chicle mostrándose algo nervioso ya de tanto esperar. Tras unos minutos por fin la guagua comenzó a moverse rumbo a La Santa Sport.

Tony: No me lo puedo creer.

Dailos: ¿El qué?

Tony: Que tengamos que ir en un sucio autobús lleno de viejas.

Dailos: No es un autobús es "una Guagua"

Tony: Como quiera que sea. Esto es una mierda, preferiría ir andando.

Dailos: Ya veo que nunca has usado el transporte público.

Tony: Si al menos hubiera una tía buena por aquí…

Tras unos minutos en silencio uno de los organizadores del viaje se para en medio del pasillo y saca una guitarra.

Organizador: ¡Venga, vamos todos a cantar!

Todo el mundo en la Guagua comenzó a cantar y todo comenzó a coger un ambiente bastante animado. Pero para Tony era como si estuviese en un infierno.

Tony: ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Están comenzando a cantar!

Dailos: ¡Vamos Tony, canta!

Tony: Esto es una tortura ¡Diles que se callen!

Dailos: Tío, estamos de vacaciones.

Tony: No vendría de vacaciones a escuchar a un coro de viejos cantando.

Dailos: No veo que hay de malo, todos se divierten menos tú.

Tony: ¡BASTA BASTA BASTA!

Dailos: Mira, el viaje es muy largo. Así que no seas plasta.

Tony coge una almohadilla y se tapa los oídos con ella. La verdad es que también me estaba resultando algo horrible oír a tantos viejos cantando. Creo que escucharé un poco de música con el Ipod Voy a escuchar un rato a los Red Hot chili peppers. Es mi grupo de rock favorito desde que era joven y ni siquiera había comenzado a trabajar en esto. Canciones como "Give it away, Otherside, By the way" y otras tantas que tanto me gustan. En fin… quizás pueda echar una cabezadita hasta llegar allí… seguro que Tony me despertará cuando lleguemos. Seguro que está como loco por salir de esta maldito y asqueroso autobús.

Minutos más tarde….

Después de una pequeña siesta he despertado en el interior de la guagua. Aún no hemos llegado a La Santa Sport. Vaya, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado a pesar de que la siesta me ha parecido horas. Comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor… parece que ya han dejado de cantar. Seguro que Tony ahora debe sentirse aliviado. Al girarme hacia el asiento veo a Tony durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza con la almohada al cristal. Bueno, mejor no despertarle por ahora.

Tras unos minutos por fin hemos logrado llegar a La Santa Sport. El organizador comenzó a llamar a todos para que nos bajáramos de la Guagua. Tony Sigue durmiendo.

Dailos: ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

Tony: ¡QUEEEEEE!

Tony ha dado un salto del susto que se ha llevado.

Dailos: Jajajaja

Tony: Joder, ¿Se supone que es gracioso?

Dailos: Jajaja, sí. ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto! Jajaja

Tony: Hijo de puta!

Dailos: Bueno, será mejor que nos bajemos de la guagua ya, nos están esperando.

Comenzamos a coger nuestras cosas y nos bajamos de la guagua. Con tanta coña nos hemos quedado atrasados y ahora estamos en la parte de atrás de una cola enorme.

Dailos: Joder, ahora tenemos que hacer cola para entrar.

Tony: Esto pasa por hacer el capullo dentro de la guagua.

Dailos: Claro, también podría decir que si no te hubieras dormido…

Tony: Tú también te quedaste dormido.

Dailos: Otra vez…

Llevamos minutos haciendo cola… y ya saben como es Tony… la paciencia no s su fuerte.

Tony: ¿Cuánto se supone que tenemos que esperar?

Dailos: No lo sé, ni siquiera han empezado a entrar.

Tony: No lo aguanto.

Tony comienza a caminar pasando a través de la cola. No iba a quedarme como un tonto aquí. Comencé a seguirle. Al llegar al primer lugar de la cola un señor

Comenzó a Gritarle a Tony.

Señor: ¡Eh se ha colado!

Tony: Cállate viejo.

Señor: Es usted un sinvergüenza!

Tony: Le va a dar un infarto como siga así.

Dailos: Tío, es un viejo, no te pases.

Tony: Bah…

De repente el organizador del viaje comienza a llamarnos a todos.

Organizador: Pueden entrar. Esperad en recepción.

Comenzamos a entrar a la recepción. El organizador vuelve a hablar.

Organizador: Serán llamados para entregarles las llaves de sus habitaciones.

Tras un rato esperando nos llamaron para recoger la llave de nuestro apartamento.

Organizador: Señor Morales.

Nos dirigimos hacia él.

Organizador: Habitación 707

Tras coger la llave salimos de la recepción y nos pusimos de camino a nuestro apartamento. Mirando los carteles logramos llegar a los apartamentos 700, el nuestro estaba cerca.

Tony: Espero que tanto caminar haya merecido la pena.

Dailos: Ya verás cuando lleguemos. Nos ha tocado unas habitaciones bastante buenas.

Tony: ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Dailos: Hace muchos años. Veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Finalmente Hemos llegado a la habitación 707. Al abrir la puerta y entrar Tony tira al suelo todo lo que llevaba encima,

Tony: Vaya, no está mal.

Dailos: Mira… tiene vista de las piscinas.

Tony se dirigió hacia la Terraza para disfrutar de las vistas desde aquí arriba. Bueno, más que nada porque la piscina está llena de tías buenas por todos lados. Pero no hemos venido hasta aquí para eso.

Dailos: Está bien. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Ricardo.

Tony: ¡eh eh eh! ¡Espera! No voy a ir así vestido. Parecemos payasos.

Dailos: Tienes razón.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos del apartamento. Una vez fuera comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.

Tony: ¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a encontrar?

Dailos: El lugar no es muy grande. No debe de andar muy lejos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona del supermercado. Por mucho que buscaras solo encontrabas extranjeros, turistas que vienen aquí a pasar sus vacaciones. Al entrar en el Gimnasio acertamos de lleno…. Ricardo estaba aquí, haciendo algo de ejercicio.

Tony: Es él.

Dailos: Sí. Esperaremos a que salga.

Tras unos minutos esperando Ricardo comienza a caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio. Nos alejamos un poco para que no nos pille. Era hora de seguirle para ver dónde le podemos pillar.

Tony: ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

Dailos: ¿Cómo qué?

Tony: Le podríamos haber pegado un tiro el gimnasio y se acabó.

Dailos: Tenemos que descubrir para quién trabaja. Así no lograríamos nada.

Ricardo se dirige hacia la piscina… parece que para tomarse un baño.

Dailos: Vaya… así que sabe nadar.

Tony: Eso es malo.

Dailos: ¿Por qué?

Tony: Nosotros no. Eso es una desventaja.

Mientras Ricardo se baña nos dedicamos a observarle.

Dailos: Tenemos que hacer que este cabrón cante.

Tony: Sí…

Dailos: Si realmente trabaja para la mafia colombiana las cosas se pondrán muy feas.

Tony: Sí…

Dailos: Tú tío confía en nosotros. Aunque quiere mantenerte al margen de todo esto.

Tony: Sí…

Hay algo raro. Al mirar a Tony me doy cuenta de que no me estaba escuchando para nada. Estaba solo mirando chicas en bañador que estaban en la piscina de al lado.

Dailos: ¡Tony! ¡No me estás escuchando verdad!

Tony: ¡Te estaba escuchando!

Dailos: No, estabas mirando a 4 putas en bañador.

Tony: ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

De nuevo observamos a Ricardo salir de la piscina para secarse y recoger sus cosas. Volvimos a seguirle. Parece que se dirige al campo de fútbol.

Dailos: Ahora qué…

Tony: Quién sabe, a lo mejor se le da bien el tiro con arco.

Dailos: Por nuestro propio bien espero que no.

Ricardo se sube al Ring y se coloca unos guantes de Boxeo. Parece que está practicando un poco.

Tony: Le gusta el boxeo.

Dailos: Es colombiano, seguro que le va todo esas cosas.

Tras unos minutos, Ricardo se baja del ring y se dirige hacia la salida del estadio. De nuevo comenzamos a seguirle. Ricardo acaba de entrar en una de las recepciones dónde se recoge y se deja el material deportivo.

Tony: Joder, ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a pasar yendo de un lado para otro?

Dailos: No antes de anochecer…

Tony: A esa hora dan la cena. No pienso seguirle. Con un poco de suerte se atraganta con la carne y se muere…

Ricardo sale de nuevo. Lleva una raqueta y varias pelotas de Tenis. Continuamos siguiéndole.

Tony: ¿También el tenis?

Dailos: Este tipo es raro.

Tony: Estaríamos mejor si estuviéramos en la piscina.

Dailos: Mira, no sé porque te interesa chicas de ese tipo. Son rubias, sus caras llenas de pecas, y más blancas que la leche. Seguro que media Inglaterra se ha acostado con ellas.

Tony: No las estaba mirando a ellas.

Dailos: Entonces es que mirabas viejas, porque otra cosa no hay.

Estamos llegando a la zona de los restaurantes. Tony no tardó ni un segundo en hablar.

Tony: Dailos, podemos…

Dailos: No.

Tony: Es que quiero comer.

Dailos: Y yo. Pero la cena en este restaurante no lo cubre el viaje. Solo el Bufete

Tony: Menuda mierda de vacaciones.

Finalmente Ricardo comienza a subir a uno de los pisos. Tras seguirle la pista Ricardo entra en el apartamento 202.

Tony: ¿Llamamos a la puerta? O gritamos ¡Hijo de puta!

Dailos: ¡No grites, nos va a oír!

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta y llamamos al timbre. Al oír como la puerta se abre nos abalanzamos hacia ella empujando a Ricardo al suelo.

Dailos: Tony, cierra la puerta.

Tras cerrarla, Tony se acerca. Ricardo está en el suelo tirado sin conocimiento.

Tony: Vaya, ¿Nos lo hemos cargado?

Dailos: Trae una silla.

Amarramos a Ricardo a una silla. Parece que está bien sujeto. No se podrá escapar.

Dailos: Tardará un tiempo en despertar.

Tony: Espero que despierte para la cena.

Dailos: si quieres puedes ir al supermercado a comprar un par de cosas. Trae cerveza.

Tony sale del apartamento mientras tanto me quedaré vigilando a este capullo. Delante de mí tengo al hijo de puta que ha jodido todo el trabajo que he hecho en 5 años. Cuando se despierte le espera una gran bienvenida.

**Minutos Más tarde….**

Hace rato que nos comenzamos a picotear comida. Tony compró algunos aperitivos, cerveza, e incluso una Pizza pre-cocinada para hacer en el microondas que hay en el apartamento. Pasamos un buen rato hablando cosas del pasado. La verdad es que aquellos días en Florida dieron mucho de que hablar. Fueron miles las cosas que vivimos allí. En Muchos momentos pasamos situaciones muy peligrosas de las que ahora nos estamos riendo. De repente dejamos de reír. Parece que nuestro invitado ha despertado.

Dailos: Buenas tardes señor Ricardo.

Ricardo no podía hablar. Le hemos amordazado y le hemos tapado la boca con cinta.

Tony: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede hablar?

Dailos: Quizás es sordo mudo. ¿Sabes usar lenguaje de signos?

Tony: No.

Nos acercamos a Ricardo. Pobrecito, incluso me daba pena.

Dailos: ¿ME-O-YES?

Tony: Le habrán cortado la lengua.

Dailos: ¿Y que es eso que le tapa la boca?

De un tirón le quite la cinta a Ricardo de la boca.

Ricardo: ¡Hijos de puta!

Tony: Vaya, al final sabía hablar.

Dailos: Será que no le han enseñado a decir otra cosa.

Ricardo: ¡Os voy a rajar en dos!

Dailos: Bien, señor Ricardo. Creo que usted sabe algo sobre la muerte de 22 miembros de la Familia Fabioneri. ¿No es cierto?

Ricardo: ¡Qué os den por culo!

Tony: Perdemos el tiempo. Será mejor que nos lo llevemos para poder interrogarlo ¿No te parece?

Dailos: Desátalo.

Tony comenzó a desatarlo para poder llevárnoslo con nosotros. Una vez desatado comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. De repente Ricardo logra soltarse y le pega un puñetazo a Tony y comienza a correr hacia la terraza.

Dailos: Mierda!

Comenzamos a seguir a Ricardo subiendo por las escaleras de la terraza que llevan al tejado. Al llegar arriba vemos a Ricardo huyendo. Mientras le seguíamos Ricardo nos disparaba. Tras unos minutos corriendo por los tejados Ricardo se baja y huye hacia la playa. Le seguimos mientras él continuaba disparando y todo el mundo comenzaba a huir de la playa entre gritos. Ricardo se sube a una lancha y huye mar adentro. Tony y yo cogimos otra de las lanchas y fuimos tras el.

Dailos: Tío, ¿Cómo se te pudo escapar?

Tony: Me pilló desprevenido.

Ricardo de nuevo nos dispara.

Dailos: Nos está disparando.

Tony: Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Seguimos tras él hasta llegar a una zona llena de barcos que se ponen en nuestro camino. De repente en uno de los barcos hay un hombre pescando.

Bryan: Pero que coño…

Saltamos por encima del barco rozando con la hélice la cabeza del pescador. Cada vez Ricardo se nos aleja más.

Tony: Tío, se nos va a escapar.

Dailos: Una mierda.

Comencé a acelerar la lancha mientras a lo lejos parece que la lancha de Ricardo tiene problemas, sale humo del motor. Ricardo pone rumbo hacia un barco varado. Se acerca a él y para la lancha para subirse por las escaleras. Nos dirigimos hacia el barco y comenzamos a subir por las escaleras. Una vez en el barco vemos a Ricardo subir por las escaleras hacia la cabina de mando mientras nos dispara. Comenzamos a correr para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta él. Una vez el la cabina de mando nos encontramos a Ricardo en el suelo con una herida en el brazo.

Ricardo: ¡Malditos cabrones!

Tony: Estás muerto hijo de puta.

Ricardo: ¡Juárez os lo hará pagar!

Dailos: ¡Juárez!

Tony: Hora de apagar las luces Señor Ricardo.

En ese momento Tony dispara a Ricardo en la cabeza.

Dailos: ¡Qué es lo que has hecho!

Tony: Mató a gente de mi familia. ¡Mi tíos y mis primos estaban allí!

En cierto modo no podía decirle a Tony que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Después de todo, tiene razón. En ese restaurante había familiares suyos que un mierda y sus matones habían matado. Esto era personal. Comenzamos a salir de la cabina de mando. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ricardo… me temo que todo esto se está complicando demasiado.

Dailos: Juárez…

Tony: ¿Le conoces?

Dailos: Es uno de los narcos más grandes de Colombia. Su organización es una de las grandes surtidoras de cocaína de toda Europa, aparte de tener una organización de sicarios a sueldo y cosas así. Esto no le va a gustar nada a tú tío.

Tony: ¿Y que vamos hacer ahora?

Dailos: Creo que es hora de visitar a Paolo.

Tony parece sorprendido. ¿Será que el también le conoce?

Tony: ¿Paolo Gillio?

Dailos: Subamos a la Lancha. Te lo explicaré mientras vamos a La Graciosa.

**Minutos Más Tarde….**

Nos dirigimos en la Lancha hacia la Isla de La Graciosa. Hacía muchos años que no iba a esa isla… eso es señal de que las cosas no iban mal hasta ahora.

Tony: ¿Cómo conoces a Paolo Gillio?

Dailos: Es algo complicado de explicar. Hace 5 años cuando llegué aquí estaba solo. Tu tío nunca me envió ayuda ¿sabes? Paolo y o teníamos muchos enemigos en común. Era un trato de caballeros, yo le protegía a él y él me protegía a mí.

Tony: Nunca me hablaste de esa historia

Dailos: Espero que sepas guardar este secreto. Ahora hay 4 que lo saben. Si no fueras tú, tendría que matarte.

Tras unos minutos Llegamos a la Isla de La Graciosa. Una isla pequeña, marinera en la cuál el tiempo parece que no ha sido un impedimento para que la isla crezca, aunque a decir no ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez. Ahora hay alguna que otra casa, bares y restaurantes. Las calles siguen siendo de tierra, sin asfaltar, y es raro poder ver algún coche pasando por las calles. Aunque me sorprende ver la gran cantidad de turistas con sus cámaras de fotos colgando paseando por las calles. Tony parece sorprendido. Es verdad, nunca antes había estado aquí.

Dailos: ¿Qué te parece?

Tony: Es un buen lugar para vivir. Parece como si aquí el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Dailos: Aquí la gente vive en armonía con la naturaleza La mayoría son pescadores que viven de la pesca.

Tony: Supongo que Paolo no vivirá en una choza de paja y madera ¿Verdad?

Dailos: Jejeje, Ya lo verás.

Poco a poco nos alejamos del centro del pueblo y nos situamos a las afueras. No nos ha costado mucho dar con la casa de Paolo. Una gran mansión llena de grandes jardines la cuál siempre ha sido un gran misterio para los habitantes de la isla. Algunos piensan que vive un brujo, otros que se trata de una base secreta americana. No sé cuanto habrá pagado Paolo por ella, pero teniendo en cuenta de que la isla es un parque natural importante, seguro en sobornos a los inspectores de medio ambiente habrá gastado mucho dinero para taparles las bocas.

Llegamos a la puerta principal de la mansión. Dos tipos vigilan la puerta. Parece que después de todos estos años no me han olvidado.

Stefano: ¡Dailos!

Simona: 2: ¡Joder, cuanto tiempo tío!

Dailos: Me alegro que estéis bien. ¿Cuándo volveremos a ir al club de striptis? Recuerdo la gran noche que pasamos con aquella bailarina

Simone: No quiero recordarlo Stefano me vomitó encima.

Stefano: ¡No lo hice!

Simone: Sí que lo hiciste.

Stefano: Gilipollas.

Dailos: Jajaja. Escuhad. ¿Está el Jefe ahí?

Simone: Sí. Os acompañaré hasta él.

Comenzamos a seguir a Simone que nos acompañó hasta la sala de estar. Nos dijo que esperásemos aquí hasta que llegase Paolo. Dios, ha construido un palacio. La verdad que se nota el lujo. Aunque Tony no parecía sorprendido. Debe ser que ya está acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar así. Pero a mí no dejaba de sorprenderme.

De repente Paolo baja por las escaleras.

Paolo: ¡Dailos!

Su sonrisa parecía indicarme que de verdad estaba contento de verme. Fíjate, no ha cambiado nada en 5 años. Sigue siendo ese gordo calvo que iba de un lado para otro en albornoz

Dailos: ¿Qué tal?

Paolo: Dios, has progresado mucho ¿Eh?

Dailo: No tanto como tú.

Paolo: ¡Bah! No me hagas la pelota.

Paolo se había dado cuenta de que Tony estaba aquí. Por su cara me parece que conoce a Tony de algo, pero no sabría decir por qué parece confuso.

Dailos: Este es Tony.

Tony: Hola.

Paolo sonríe. Parece que ya no tiene dudas sobre la identidad de Tony.

Paolo: Se nota que eres de los Fabioneri. Puedes sentirte orgulloso muchacho.

Paolo le da un golpecito afectivo a Tony en la espalda.

Tony: Gracias.

Paolo: Por favor, tomad asiento.

Nos sentamos mientras Paolo nos sirve unas copas de whisky. No sabía como contarle la situación. Aunque no creo que haga falta. Paolo es un experto en saber que es lo que pasa antes de que puedas contarle nada.

Paolo: Seguro que esta visita no se debe por cortesía ¿Verdad?

Paolo bebe. Había tardado mucho en adivinar nuestras intenciones.

Dailos: No sé si has tenido noticias. Hace 2 días mataron a 22 miembros de la familia Fabioneri en un restaurante de Arrecife.

Paolo: Lo sé y ha sido una desgracia para la Familia Fabioneri. Mis condolencias.

Tony: Gracias.

Paolo: Aunque admito que también tengo mis problemas internos dado que hace unos días varios de mis locales fueron atacados sin que sepamos quienes han sido los responsables. Por supuesto que he mandado a mis hombres a que investiguen las circunstancias.

Dailos: Hemos logrado saber quién está detrás del golpe. Un tal Ricardo, quién fue el encargado de organizar el asalto nos habló de Juárez.

Paolo: ¿Juárez?

Mis sospechas se confirmaban. Paolo parece confuso y no entiende nada.

Paolo: ¿Seguro que oíste bien?

Dailos: sí. ¿le conoces?

Paolo: Juárez es el jefe de una organización del cartel de Medellín que se dedica al narcotráfico de cocaína, blanqueo de dinero e incluso es una banda que hace asesinatos a sueldo. Pero eso es muy extraño.

Tony: ¿Por qué?

Paolo: Que yo sepa Fabioneri de momento no se ha establecido en la Isla y por lo que no es rival de Juárez. Tampoco puedo decir que alguien estuviese poniendo problemas a las rutas del tráfico de drogas. Y jamás Juárez se ha mezclado en asuntos de las demás organizaciones. Aquí hay algo raro.

Dailos: ¿cómo puedo llegar hasta Juárez?

Paolo: Me temo que no tengo conocimiento de cómo puedes llegar hasta él. Preguntale a Mike, suele estar en el casino club náutico. Él quizás tenga alguna información.

Tony: Creo que tendremos que visitar a Mike de nuevo.

Paolo parece preocupado. Demasiado preocupado. Su voz algo fría y sus gestos… No lo veía así desde aquella vez que luchamos juntos.

Paolo: Esto no me gusta. Las muertes de los Fabioneri y los ataques a mis locales…

Paolo levanta su cabeza y mira hacia mí.

Paolo: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dailos: Tranquilo. Podremos manejarlo.

Paolo: Esto es muy serio. Si Juárez se mete en estos asuntos seguro que lo hace porque está bien preparado para enfrentarse a nosotros.

Paolo se levanta del sofá. De verdad que parece tomarse esto muy enserio.

Paolo: Si te han jodido a los Fabioneri seguro que querrán también joderme a mí.

Dailos: Paolo, tranquilo. Te prometo que acabaremos con Juárez. Y ahora en serio. Podemos con esto.

Paolo: De todos modos si necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en llamarme. Os enviaré gente para ayudaros en lo que sea,

Dailos: De acuerdo. Gracias por todo.

Comenzamos a salir de la mansión para volver a la lancha. Tardaremos en volver a Arrecife un tiempo. Mañana iremos a por Mike.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….**

Anoche llegamos tarde al apartamento después de varias horas en llegar a la ciudad. Nos levantamos dispuestos de nuevo a visitar a Mike. Tony está en la cocina preparándose el desayuno mientras yo sigo aquí, sentado en el sillón, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Si Paolo está preocupado es que realmente Juárez está tramando algo muy gordo, algo que se escapa a mí imaginación. ¿Qué podría ser? De repente mi teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Fabioneri: Dailos.

Dailos: Sí, Hola Fabioneri.

Fabioneri: Te veo preocupado. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Tony?

Dailos: No, está bien.

Fabioneri: Me alegro que esté bien. Pero me interesaría otra respuesta. ¿Has averiguado algo ya?

Dailos: Juárez está detrás de todo esto.

Fabioneri permanece unos segundos en silencio. Quizás sorprendido, o quizás esté enfadado. Quien sabe, no lo puedo ver por el teléfono… de acuerdo, está cabreado.

Fabioneri: ¡A que coño estás esperando! ¡Buscad a ese cabrón y pegadle un tiro en la cabeza!

Dailos: Mira, ni siquiera sabemos donde está. Estamos en ello. Además, tampoco me has enviado mucha ayuda, amigo.

Fabioneri: Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Necesitas que te envié a alguien?

Dailos: Tranquilo. Acabaremos con ese cabrón. Además, Paolo Gillio me ha ofrecido su ayuda.

Fabioneri: ¿Paolo? No me gustaría tener que devolverle el favor a ése viejo arpio. Pero si eso nos ayuda a resolver las cosas no me importaría retomar nuestros tratos.

Dailos: Mira, dame unas semanas. Acabaremos con él.

Fabioneri: Por tú propio bien eso espero.

Fabioneri cuelga el teléfono. Parece que Tony sigue desayunando.

Dailos: Tony, creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí o le crearas un trauma a Mike.

Tony: De acuerdo.

Dailos: Vuelvo en 5 minutos.

Tras salir del apartamento el teléfono móvil vuelve a sonar. Pero no es el mío… es el de Ricardo.

Dailos: ¿Hola?

¿?: ¡Puto Colombiano cabrón!

Dailos: ¿Quién habla?

¿?: Te he encontrado Ricardo. Te voy a coger y te voy a cortar la cabeza hijo de puta.

Dailos: Me temo que eso ya es tarde. Me he cargado a Ricardo y he cogido su móvil, Gilipollas.

¿?: ¿Te has cargado a Ricardo? vaya, Quizás podemos llegar a algún acuerdo interesante para ambos. Pásate por el "Bar el gordo". Le esperaré ahí.

Tras apagar el teléfono de nuevo me dirijo hacia el coche para ir al casino club Náutico. Al llegar allí nos bajamos del coche y entramos. Esta vez Mike no estaba chupando cubatas en la Barra del bar… estaba en uno de los sillones con varias chicas sentadas a su alrededor. Normal para un perdedor como él.

Comencé a acercarme a Mike. Era extraño, esta vez no parece tan asustado. Debe ser que Tony no viene conmigo.

Dailos: Tenemos que hablar.

Mike: No, no tío, estoy ocupado.

Dailos: Veo que estás con un montón de putitas. ¿Cuál es el problema? Dejadnos a solas.

Las chicas obedecen y se marchan. De nuevo estamos yo y Mike.

Dailos: Tengo mucha prisa así que iré directo al grano. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Juárez?

Mike: Eh, eh, eh, No deberías decir ese nombre tan alto.

Dailos: Dime como puedo llegar hasta él.

Mike: Ni hablar. Todos los que han abierto la boca Juárez se los carga.

De repente Tony aparece acercándose a nosotros.

Tony: Y todos los que no la abren también.

Mike: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hay un Tipo llamado Menéndez es uno de los Hombres de Juárez últimamente se está dedicando a buscar gente para su banda.

Lo podrás encontrar en el bar "El Callao"

Nos alejamos del lugar mientras las chicas volvían con Mike. Mientras pasaban por nuestro lado, Tony se quedaba embobado mirándolas. Lo agarré por el brazo y nos alejamos de la sala. Una vez fuera cogemos el coche para irnos rumbo al bar el Callado, debe de estar por Titerroy. Un bar pequeño, bastante pequeño, pero en el cuál puedes encontrarte cualquier cosa, incluido miembros de alguna Banda de narcotraficantes. Es un lugar ideal para ratas de alcantarillas de ese tipo.

Tras unos minutos llegamos al bar. Al entrar observamos a mucha gente, casi todos eran colombianos y muchas mujeres tras la barra. Era difícil de saber entre tanta gentuza encontrar a Menéndez.

Dailos: ¿Le preguntas a la camarera?

Tony: ¿Qué? Ni hablar.

Dailos: Está bien, le preguntaré yo.

Nos acercamos a la Barra para preguntarle a la camarera. Una cuarentona rubia de ojos azules. No parece que su color de pelo sea natural. Y sus ojos vete a saber si no son lentes.

Dailos: Hola guapa.

Camarera: Hola papacito. ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

Dailos: Luego ¿vale? Estamos buscando a Menéndez. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Camarera: Está sentado por allá.

Dailos: Gracias.

Camarera: Hasta luego amor.

Nos alejamos de la barra y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa dónde está sentado Menéndez. Mientras tanto Tony comenzaba de nuevo a bromear con la camarera.

Tony: "Hasta luego amor" jajaja

Dailos: No sabes tratar a las mujeres.

Tony: Por fin te has ligado una tía. Aunque sea una vieja arrugada jajaja

Dailos: Ya vale.

Al llegar a la mesa nos encontramos con cuatro tipos. No sabría decir quién de ellos es Menéndez.

Dailos: Estamos buscando a Menéndez. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Uno de los hombre de la mesa se levanta y se gira hacia nosotros 

¿?: ¿Y quién carajo son ustedes?

Tony: A ti que te importa.

¿?: Os creéis muy machos eh?

La situación se ponía fea. De repente uno de los hombres se levanta de la mesa y habla.

¿?: Pedro. Déjales en paz. Chicos tengo que hablar con estos señores.

Todos se marchan de la mesa. Definitivamente este hombre era Menéndez.

Menéndez: ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Tony: Somos dos hombres que no tenemos nada que perder. Ya sabe, nuevos en esta ciudad, dispuestos a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo.

Menéndez: No me interesa.

Dailos: Hemos escuchado que estás buscando hombres para tú banda. No veo cuál es el problema.

Menéndez: Solo queremos hombres de verdad. No maricas castradas.

Dailos: Si lo que quiere son hombres que le hagan el trabajo sucio y que les quite toda la mierda de encima, somos tus hombres.

Menéndez: ¿De verdad? Veamos. Hay un grupo de bandas de rumanos que me están dando problemas. Hoy tienen una reunión en el hotel Lancelot. No quiero que quede nadie vivo, nadie. Una vez hayáis hecho el trabajo desapareced de mi vista durante un par de días. Entonces Hablaremos.

Salimos del bar para dirigirnos al coche. No tenemos armas, así que es hora de visitar a Will

**VE A LA CASA DE WILL Y CONSIGUE MUNICIÓN Y ARMAS.**

Nos ponemos rumbo hacia la casa de Will. Espero que ese cabronazo siga vivo, sería un milagro teniendo en cuenta todo lo que fuma. No exagero si digo que fuma de 10 a 15 cajetillas de tabaco al día. La última vez que le vi. no parecía muy Sano.

Tony: ¿A dónde vamos?

Dailos: A casa de Will. Es un buen tipo, aunque deberías tener cuidado de no hablarle sobre el Veatcom, al parecer se cree que estuvo en el ejercito aunque lo dudo mucho.

Tardamos muy poco tiempo en llegar a la casa de Will. Él estaba sentado sobre una silla, vestido con su uniforme militar y con su cigarro en la boca.. Parece que está echando una cabezadita… nos acercamos a él escuchando sus ronquidos

Dailos: Will. Despierta tío.

Tony: No parece que vaya a despertar.

Dailos: Tengo una idea. ¡Soldado ahí Vienen los de Vietcom todos a la armas!

Will se levanta de un golpe y saca una pistola y comienza a disparar. Nos agachamos rápidamente para esquivar las balas.

Will: ¡Morid hijos de puuuuuuuuuuutaaaaaaaaa!

Estuvimos agachados hasta que se le acabó la munición. Al mirar a nuestro alrededor vimos varias palomas muertas en el suelo y algunas seguían cayendo.

Dailos: ¡Will, tío, relájate! ¡Soy yo, Dailos!

Will: Joder, tengo que dejar de fumar esta mierda.

Will enciende su cigarrillo y comienza a toser. Tras unos segundos comienza a fumar.

Will ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Dailos: Necesito algunas herramientas, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Will: Últimamente viene mucha gente a comprarme mercancía y debes admitir que hacía tiempo que no pasabas por aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que no me estás contando todo?

Dailos: No empecemos, solo dame las malditas armas.

Will: Está bien. Veo que me quieres dejar fuera de la acción. Pero no dejaré que nos invadan esos putos culos amarillos.

Will se dirige hacia el garaje y abre la puerta. Los tres entramos.

Tony: ¡Joder!

Dailos: ¿Qué te dije? Will siempre tiene mercancía de calidad.

Will: Y se me están agotando las existencias. Aprovechad ahora o luego será muy tarde.

Cogimos algunos fusiles de asalto, grandas y munición. Salimos fuera para pagarle a Will. Menudo sablazo me está pegando.

Dailos: ¿Por qué tan caro? Antes no solías ser tan capullo, soy un cliente habitual ¿No hay descuentos?

Will: Lo siento tío, la demanda está aumentando y estoy ganando más pasta. Son los negocios.

Dailos: Ten cuidado con ése catarro.

Nos alejamos mientras Will comenzó a gritar:

Will: ¡Ya sabes, Will está abierto las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana y festivos! ¡Y recuerda mantenerte alejado de esos malditos amarillos!

Will comienza a toser. Nosotros nos subimos al coche rumbo al Hotel Lancelot.

**VE AL HOTEL LANCELOT Y MATA A LOS RUMANOS. NO DEBE QUEDAR NI UNO CON VIDA. **

Hemos llegado al Hotel Lancelot. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos dentro. Los Rumanos deben de estar en alguna sala del hotel Nos adentramos en el interior del hotel cuando varios hombres vestidos con trajes negros y corbatas nos disparan. Comenzamos a disparar y seguimos adelante hasta llegar a un salón en dónde se estaba celebrando la reunión. Comenzamos a disparar nuestras armas hasta liquidar a todos los que estaban en la sala. De repente oímos a alguien entrar.

Rumano: ¡OH mierda!

El rumano comienza a correr y le seguimos para darle alcance. Al salir fuera se sube a un taxi. Nos dirigimos al coche y comenzamos a perseguirle.

Dailos: Tony, dispara al Taxi!

Tony comenzó a disparar al taxi mientras le perseguíamos por la carretera de salida de la ciudad. El taxi comienza envolverse en llamas y explota.

Tony: ¡Tenemos compañía!

La policía no ha tardado mucho en encontraros. Tras esquivar a la policía llegamos al taller de pintura y entramos en él.

**CAPA DE PINTURA Y MATRICULA NUEVA. CUESTA 100 EUROS PERO LA PRIMERA VEZ ES GRATIS.**

De nuevo, rumbo al apartamento.

Dailos: Te has pasado tío.

Tony: ¿Por qué?

Dailos: No hacía falta que lo envolvieras en llamas.

Tony: Dijiste que disparara al taxi y eso hice.

Dailos: Si, pero bueno…

Tony: Si hubieras dicho que le disparara a las ruedas lo habría hecho.

Dailos: Con la mala puntería que tienes seguro que le habrías dado a un pobre peatón que paseaba por la calle.

Tony: No te lo crees ni tu.

Hemos llegado al apartamento. Menéndez dijo que no fuéramos por el bar hasta dentro de unos días. Tenemos tiempo libre para nosotros mismos. Aunque nunca uno sabe…

**LA NOVIA DE DAILOS**

Estamos Tony y yo viendo la televisión. Un partido de fútbol de esos que ponen por la televisión por satélite. Lo ponen a todas horas y la verdad es que es mejor ver el partido a quedarse sentado viendo como las horas pasan. Mi teléfono suena. Al cogerlo la voz de Maria me hace pensar que algo muy malo está pasando

Dailos: ¡Maria!

Maria: Dailos, por favor ¡ayúdame!

Dailos: ¡Qué que pasa!

Maria: Varios chicos me están persiguiendo, no dejan de insultarme.

Dailos: ¿Dónde estás?

Maria: En El Charco. ¡Por favor, ven rápido!

Dailos: ¡No te muevas de dónde estás! ¿De acuerdo? Voy para allá.

Tras colgar el teléfono Tony se acerca a mí, preocupado después de oírme hablar así.

Tony: ¿Qué pasa?

Dailos: Tengo que salir:.

Tony: ¿Te noto extraño?

Dailos: ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

Tony: ¿Por qué no me explica que está pasando?

Dailos: ¡Está bien! Mi novia está en apuros. Varios tipos la están acosando, tengo que encontrarla.

Tony: ¿Qué? ¿Tú tienes novia? Jajajajajaja

Dailos: A mi no me hace gracia.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de nuevo Tony habla.

Tony: Eh, espera, iré contigo.

Salimos del apartamento y subimos al coche.

Tony: Y ahora en serio… ¿Tú tienes novia?

Dailos: ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué piensas que no podría tener novia?

Tony: Nada. Mejor me callo.

Dailos: ¡Venga ya! Seguro que estás pensando en algo.

Tony: No. Seguro que no te va a gustar nada.

Dailos: Si es para decir una gilipollez mejor te lo ahorras.

Tony: ¿Lo ves? Es mejor no decir nada.

Finalmente llegamos Al Charco. Comenzamos a rastrear el lugar. Hemos encontrado a Maria, está rodeada por varios tipos armados con palos de Beisball, puños de hierro, y navajas.

Pandilleros 1: Que pasa mamita, ¿por que no quieres venir con nosotros?

Maria: ¡Dejadme en paz.!

Pandilleros 2: Mírala, parece que el pajarillo se quiere escapar de la Jaula.

Pandilleros 3: ¡Esta puta es mía!

Dailos: Yo creo que no.

Los Pandilleros s comenzaron a acercarse a mí.

Pandilleros 3: ¡Quien coño se cree este webon!

Dailos: Esa chica es mía. ¿Entiendes? MÍA  
Pandilleros 1: Nadie se mete en los asuntos Pandilleros s. ¡Vamos muchachos!

Comenzamos a disparar a los miembros de la banda hasta matarlos, pero algunos de ellos están comenzando a huir.

Dailos: Tony, quédate con Maria. Voy a por esos cabrones.

Comencé a correr tras ellos por las calles Del Charco entre disparos. Tras matarlos a todos me dirijo de nuevo hasta Maria y Tony.

Dailos: ¿Todo bien?

Tony: Algunos han escapado en barcas. Iban demasiado rápido no les pude alcanzar.

Dailos: ¿Estás bien Maria?

Maria me abraza. Parece que lo ha pasado realmente mal.

Maria: Gracias a dios que has aparecido, estaba muy asustada.

Dailos: Ya ha pasado todo.

Tony: Ejem… ¿Habéis terminado ya?

Dailos: ¿Necesitas algo cariño?

Maria: Estoy bien. Solo llevare a casa.

Dailos: Tenemos que llevar a Maria a su casa. Vive a unos metros de aquí.

Llegamos hasta la casa de Maria. La verdad es que me preocupa y no quiero que le pase nada malo. Quisiera llevármela conmigo a mi apartamento. Pero no me gustaría meterla en todo esto.

Dailos: Escucha, no quiero que salgas de casa hasta que las cosas se solucionen ¿De acuerdo?

Maria: Pero…

Dailos: Hazme caso, por favor nena. luego pasaré a buscarte.

Maria: De acuerdo.

Maria entra en su casa. Nosotros dos volveremos al apartamento. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Ya sabía yo que no íbamos a tener un solo momento de descanso.

**LIMPIEZA **

De nuevo de vuelta en el apartamento cogí mis armas dispuesto a enfrentarme a esos cabrones que atacaron a Maria. Estoy seguro de que volverán a ir a por ella. Por eso he decidido cortar por lo sano y sacar toda esa basura fuera de las calles.

Tony: ¿A dónde vas?

Dailos: Tengo que ajustarles las cuentas a esos cabrones.

Tony: Está bien, vamos.

Dailos: Un momento. Iré solo. Esto es personal.

Tony se queda en el apartamento. Me subo al coche para irme al parque del molino que es dónde los "New Pandilleros s" se reunen cada día. Por suerte aún me han sobrado un par de grandas y de fusiles que compré a Will. Creo que me espera un infierno, y más estando yo solo. Pero es mejor así. Nadie se mete con la chica de Dailos ha vivido para contarlo.

Al llegar al lugar el parque estaba lleno de miembros de la banda. Al verme algunos de los miembros comenzaron a acercarse a mí.

Pandilleros : ¡Matemos a ese canalla!

Dailos: ¡Más vale que comiences a correr gilipollas!

Comencé a disparar a todos los miembros de la banda que hay en el parque. No parece que haya nadie más… de repente, comienzan a aparecer miembros de la banda desde otras calles cercanas al parque armados con cócteles molotov y pistolas. Las oleadas de miembros de la banda Pandilleros no dejaban de aparecer. Comencé a lanzar las granadas de mano y continúo disparando. Más miembros de la banda Pandilleros me disparan desde coches. Tras lanzar varias granadas haciendo que los coches explotaran.

**ESTE BARRIO YA ES TUYO**

He logrado acabar con todos ellos. Eso les enseñará quién manda aquí y la próxima vez se pensaran dos veces el querer joderme.

**MARCANDO EL TERRITORIO**

Las horas pasan mientas Tony y yo seguimos sentados en el sillón. La televisión está apagada, ni siquiera eso nos libra del aburrimiento. Debe ser que hemos tenido días llenos de acción es malo. Nos hemos acostumbrado demasiado. Que bien me vendrían esas vacaciones ahora. De no ser por ese cabrón de Juárez ahora estaría en un hotel de la Habana recibiendo un masaje. Pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Tony: ¡Esto no lo aguanto!

Dailos: Ni yo.

Tony: ¡salgamos a dar una vuelta por ahí!

Dailos: Bah….

Tony: Creía que eras un tipo que iba a fiestas de esas de tías en pelotas y grandes orgías. Pero veo que no. "Cariño te quiero, muac, muac, muac"

Dailos: Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que aún no hemos ido al bar El Gordo. Iré a echar un vistazo.

Me levanto del sillón. Tony parece dispuesto a venir conmigo. Bien, al menos nos reiremos un rato. De nuevo volvemos al coche. Esta vez dejaré que Tony conduzca.

Tony: ¿Por qué me dejas conducir hoy?

Dailos: Llevas ya unos días aquí, creo que sabrás por dónde tenemos que ir. Y además, si nunca te dejo conducir nunca sabrás que camino tomar.

Tony: Por primera vez en muchos años te veo con sensatez. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Dailos: A Titerroy. Bar El Gordo. ¿sabes dónde queda no?

Tony: Err… no.

Dailos: De acuerdo. Te iré diciendo por dónde ir. Tú conduce hasta titerroy. Creo que pondré algo de música.

Enciendo la radio. Intento buscar una emisora con música de verdad. Dios… una emisora de Reggaeton.

Tony: Tío, quita esa mierda.

Dailos: Hay que estar enfermo para escuchar eso..

De nuevo busco una emisora. Esta si es buena, Radio Rock. Parece que están en los anuncios.

(Emisora de Radio

Los Red Hot Chili peppers llegan a Lanzarote

Flea: Es salvaje, es magico, es Rock&roll Yeaaaaaaaaaah!

Anthony, Flea, Chad y John llegan a la Isla con su nuevo disco "STADIUM ARCADIUM" y los clásicos "Give it away, Otherside, californication" y otros temas.

The Red hot chili pepers. They are the red hot!)

Dailos: ¿Has oído eso? ¡Los red hot vienen a la ciudad!

Tony: Menudo barullo se va armar, esto va a estar repleto de polis y de guardias privados.

Dailos: Pero es una ocasión única, no todos los días vienen los Red hot.

Tony: Err… hemos llegado a Titerroy. ¿Ahora qué?

Dailos: coge a la izquierda y sigue recto.

Tras unos minutos logramos ver el cartel del bar.

Dailos: Hemos llegado.

Nos bajamos del coche y Entramos en el bar. Un bar bastante pequeño, solo una barra y un par de sillas y mesas. Las paredes están decoradas con posters, cuadros, banderas, y bufandas del fútbol club Barcelona. Y para nuestra sorpresa… en el bar solo habían negros.

Tony: Santo dios… ¿Este es ese bar?

Dailos: Eso creo, pero…

Tony: Tío, esto parece un anuncio de conguitos.

Dailos: ¡Eh lo siento señores creo que no hemos equivocado de bar.

¿?: No os habéis equivocado.

La voz venía desde el fondo del bar. Uno de los negros que estaba sentado en la barra comienza a caminar hacia nosotros. Viste con una camisa del fútbol club Barcelona, una gorra naranja. Su cara lleva una barba de 3 días y su mano sujeta un puro.

¿?: Ustedes son los que mataron a Ricardo ¿Verdad?

Dailos: Sí. ¿Algún problema?

Yadebe: Mi Nombre es Wistong Yadebe.

Tony: ¿Yadequé?

Yadebe echa el humo sobre nosotros. Tony comienza a Toser.

Yadebe: ¿De verdad habéis matado a Ricardo? me habéis quitado a ese hijo de puta de encima. Desde hoy os considero como hermanos.

Dailos: Sí, sí… eso está bien…

Yadebe: Ahora escuchad esto. Hay alguien que está matando a nuestros hermanos de los pinos. Al parecer esos Colombianos quieren quedarse con el parque para vender su mierda allí. Ese parque era nuestro. Id y recuperar el parque. Sacad de allí a esos Colombianos asquerosos.

**VE AL PARQUE DE LOS PINOS Y MATA A LOS CAMELLOS COLOMBIANOS.**

Salimos del bar y volvimos al coche. El parque de los pinos no está muy lejos. Al llegar cerca del parque nos bajamos y sacamos varias armas del maletero del coche. Comenzamos a caminar por el parque, observando como el lugar estaba adueñado por Camellos Colombianos. Comenzamos a disparar a los camellos, algunos intentaban huir. Nos dividimos para poder acabar con ellos. No tardamos mucho en limpiar el parque. De repente un coche blanco aparca junto al nuestro y un camello se baja de él.

Camello: ¡Pero que carajo….! Yo me largo de aquí.

El camello se sube al coche. Corrimos hacia el nuestro y comenzamos a seguirlo. Tratamos de sacar al coche fuera de la carretera a base de choques laterales, pero no logramos sacarlo de la carretera.

Tony: Es mas duro de lo que parece. Te toca disparar.

Comencé a disparar. Aunque el cabrón es más rápido de lo que pensaba, logra esquivar algunas balas.

Tony: joder, no le das ni a una vieja.

Dailos: Es muy rápido, logra esquivar las balas.

El camello se nos escapa.

Camello: Jajajaja ¡demasiado lento abuelo!

De repente un camión trailer se cruza en medio de la carretera.

Camello: ¡Mierda!

El coche se estrella con el camión trailer y vuelca dando varias vueltas de campana.

Tony: Jajajaja, al final se ha matado el solito.

Dailos: Trabajo hecho. Volvamos al apartamento.

Volvimos al apartamento para descansar un poco.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA. HAS GANADO 3000 EUROS!**

**EL GARITO COLOMBIANO**

Hemos vuelto al bar el gordo. Al entrar Winstong se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara muestra de que estaba contento con nuestro trabajo.

Yadebe: ¡Eh chicos! Muchas gracias, el parque vuelve a ser nuestro.

Dailos: De nada.

Yadebe: Pero como mi abuelo solía decir: Si no le arrancas el rabo al Leopardo sigue siendo un leopardo. Quiero que acompañes a mis chicos al laboratorio de drogas en Maneje y que hagas volar el lugar en mil pedazos. Le arrancaremos los Huevos a esos Colombianos.

Yadebe se aleja de nosotros mientras fuma un puro. Salimos del bar y nos encontramos con los chicos de Yadebe.

Yekini: Hola hermano. ¿Tu ser el negro blanco?

Dailos: Soy el blanco que trabaja para el negro. Que paradoja ¿verdad?

Yekini: Bueno, pongámonos en marcha. Tu solo solo síguenos ¿Okay?

Todos comenzamos a subirnos a los coches. Tony conduce y comenzamos a seguir a los chicos de Yedebe. No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Todos los coches se detienen delante de un edificio. Parece que este es el garito colombiano. Nos bajamos y comenzamos a coger nuestras armas. Yekini y los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros.

Dailos: Está bien, entraremos todos juntos, no os separéis ¿Entendido?

Yekini: Okay. ¡Muerte a Colombia!

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la verja de entrada del laboratorio.

Yekini: Yo la abriré.

De repente la alarma comienza a sonar y aparecen colombianos y perros corriendo hacia nosotros. Comenzamos a disparar y seguimos caminando hacia el interior del laboratorio hasta llegar al patio central. Los colombianos nos disparan desde dentro del laboratorio de drogas. Dos de nuestros chicos han muerto.

Yekini: Están encerrados como ratas que son.

Comenzamos a tirar cócteles molotov a las ventanas del laboratorio. Los colombianos comenzaron a salir del laboratorio ardiendo en llamas, algunos incluso se tiraban por las ventanas.

Yekini: ¡No disparéis, que se quemen!

De nuevo nos pusimos en marcha y nos adentramos en el laboratorio de coca, eliminando a los Colombianos que se ponían en nuestro camino. El lugar estaba comenzando a arder. Los chicos de Yekini comienzan a cargar la coca en una furgoneta. Tras unos minutos la furgoneta arranca y se marcha. Yekini se acerca hacia nosotros corriendo.

Yekini: ¡corred!

Tony: ¡Queee!

Yekini: ¡Este lugar va a explotar!

Dailos: ¡Pero que coño!

Comenzamos a correr hacia la salida del laboratorio hasta llegar a los coches. Nos subimos y salimos a toda leche mientras el laboratorio de drogas colombiano explota.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA: HAS OBTENIDO 5000 EUROS!**

**VOLANDO HASTA EL CIELO. **

Hemos vuelto al bar. Nada más entrar todo todos nos reciben con aplausos, como si fuéramos héroes. Parecen contentos por nuestro trabajo.

Yadebe: Bravo muchachos, gracias a ustedes todos nuestros problemas se han resuelto. Volvemos a ser los dueños del barrio.

Una chica negra pasa por nuestro lado mirándonos de una forma muy sugerente.

Dailos: Desde luego que todos parecéis muy contentos.

Yadebe: Faltaría menos. Desde que habéis llegado, todo el mundo está contento. Pero ahora quiero que me hagas solo un último favor. Hoy van a enterrar a uno de la banda Colombiana. Es el momento ideal para acabar con todos ellos para siempre.

Dailos: Mira, somos hombres ocupados. No podemos resolver los asuntos de bandas callejeras. Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos que resolver.

Yadebe se acerca a mí pasándome la mano por encima de forma amistosa.

Yadebe: Escucha, para mí, ya eres como un hermano. No un hermano negro, un hermano blanco pero con alma de negro. Todos esos, esos negros, desde hoy esos son tus hermanos. Cualquier problema que tengas, ellos te echarán una mano.

Estoy agradecido por ello. Le daré la mano como gesto de amistad.

Dailos: Gracias Wistong.

Salimos del bar para subirnos de nuevo al coche para realizar este último favor a nuestros "hermanos negros"

**VE A LA FUNERARIA. **

Nos dirigimos hacia la funeraria, está un poco lejos de aquí. Tony parece que ya se conoce la ciudad al dedillo, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. Aunque de nuevo parece que no se le ha olvidado el hablar.

Tony: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Dailos: Vale.

Tony: ¿Tu padre es un negro?

Dailos: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tony: ¿O tu padre se ha acostado con negras?

Dailos: Tío, te estás pasando.

Tony: ¿Y como es que todos esos negratas son tus hermanos?

Dailos: Jajaja, Yadebe, bueno, ya sabes. Le hemos ayudado a resolver muchas cosas para ellos y nos está agradecido, tanto que nos considera como si fuéramos hermanos.

Tony: Tú también me has hecho muchos favores y no te llamo hermano…

Dailos: Bueno, entre los Africanos es costumbre de llamarse hermanos aunque realmente no lo sean. Son amigos, vecinos, conocidos, compatriotas o gente que se relacionan con ellos.

Tony: Ah, por eso eres un "blanco con alma de negro"

Dailos: Bueno, yo no estaba solo. Es decir, que para él tú también eres un hermano blanco con alma de negro.

Tony: ¿Qué? ¡ni hablar!

Finalmente hemos llegado a la Funeraria. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos en la Funeraria.

**ROBA UNIFORMES Y UN COCHE DE LA FUNERARIA **

Entramos en la funeraria. En la recepción no había nadie. Comenzamos a examinar el lugar. Al entrar en una de las habitaciones encontramos los uniformes. Nos los poneos y volvemos a salir a la calle para robar un coche de la funeraria. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Nos subimos a él y nos dirigimos hacia la capilla del hospital donde está el cuerpo.

**VE AL HOSPITAL **

Nos pusimos rumbo al hospital.

Tony: Dios, este uniforme me queda muy justo.

Dailos: Que se le va hacer, no hacen uniformes para gente de nuestra envergadura.

Tony: al menos la gorra me queda bien, me da un toque diferente, como si de verdad hubiera trabajado en esto toda la vida.

Dailos: ¿Te gustaría trabajar llevando muertos?

Tony: Sí.

Dailos: Dios, yo no. Me da pánico ver a una persona metida dentro de una caja…

Tony: Los muertos no hacen daño. Al fin de al cabo están muertos. ¿O es que te crees que se va a levantar de su tumba y te van a coger por el cuello?

Dailos: ¡Ya basta! ¡me estás asustando!

Tony: Jajajaja

Tras recorrer media ciudad finalmente hemos llegado a la capilla del hospital. No había nadie, seguramente todos estén en el cementerio. Entramos en la capilla y observamos el ataúd adornado con coronas de flores en las cuales se podía leer cosas como "De tus hermanos y familiares" o "De tus amigos y conocidos" Observamos el cuerpo de la persona que estaba dentro.

Tony: Uy dios, esto no es lo mío.

Dailos: ¡Eh! ¿No es este el capullo que se la pegó contra el camión?

Tony: Sí. Jajaja, estaba seguro de que ese no escapaba de esta.

Dailos: Está bien, saquémoslo de aquí.

Con la ayuda de los trabajadores de la capilla logramos meter el ataúd dentro del coche de la funeraria. Pero aún le quedaba "un toque explosivo"

**VE AL ALMACÉN DE WILL Y CARGA EL ATAUD CON EXPLOSIVOS **

Vamos hacia el almacén de Will. Tony parece que está algo blanco. Seguro que es por lo del cadáver…

Dailos: ¿Qué te pasa?

Tony: Nada.

Dailos: Dios, estás pálido.

Tony: Es por el calor.

Dailos: Te conozco tío. Seguro que ver ése fiambre te ha traumatizado.

Tony: Dios, no quiero volver a ver un ataúd con un muerto en mi vida.

Dailos: ¿Y tú querías trabajar en esto?

Tony: Una experiencia así te hace cambiar de opinión.

Hemos llegado al almacén de Will. Introducimos el coche dentro y cargamos el Ataúd con explosivos.

**EXPLOSIVOS COLOCADOS. CUESTA 500 EUROS PERO LA PRIMERA VEZ ES GRATIS. **

Tras cargar el ataúd con explosivos nos dirigimos al cementerio de San Román. Vamos a tardar un tiempo en llegar. Creo que podemos charlar un poco.

Dailos: Bueno, ya está todo listo.

Tony: Con todos esos kilos de dinamita me da miedo que conduzcas, un solo roce y saldremos por lo aires.

Dailos: No seas exagerado.

Tony: Ya, me refiero a que si salimos dando vueltas de campana nos iremos directamente volando hasta el cielo.

Dailos: Otra vez con lo de las vueltas de campana…

Tony: Te lo digo en serio, eres un peligro conduciendo.

Hemos llegado al puente que lleva hasta el cementerio. El coche comienza a ir más lento, como si le costara subir por el puente, y eso que no es un puente que sea muy alto…. De repente el coche se nos cala. Los dos pegamos un salto del susto.

Tony: Ahhhh!

Dailos: Ahhhh!

Tony: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dailos: Se nos ha calado el coche.

Tony: Pues arranca.

Dailos: Cálmate.

Tony: No me apetece estar dentro de un coche cargado de dinamita y un muerto, arranca o llevaremos el ataúd a cuestas.

Giro las llaves, pero el coche no arranca.

Dailos: Mierda.

Tony: ¡gira las llaves hacia la izquierda!

Dailos: No sale.

Tony: Pues hacia la derecha.

Dailos: ¡Tampoco!

Tony: ¡Se acabó, me bajo del coche!

De nuevo vuelvo a girar las llaves y por fin el coche logra arrancar. Seguimos hacia el cementerio.

Tony: Maldición, cada vez que conduces tú pasa algo malo.

Dailos: No es culpa mía, el coche pesa demasiado.

Tony: ¿Cuántos kilos de dinamita le has metido?

Dailos: 20 kilos.

Tony: ¿Es que pensabas volar el cementerio o qué?

Dailos: Will solo vende al mínimo, y el mínimo es 20 kilos.

Tony: De todos modos no es suficiente para que se cale el coche.

Dailos: Ten el cuenta el peso del muerto que llevamos ahí atrás.

Tony: Sí, el tío pesa demasiado. ¿Qué come esta gente?

Dailos: Un camello de mierda que se dedica a vender coca las 24 horas del día no puede comer bien, seguro que se alimentaba a base de hamburguesas. De todos modos ten en cuenta que este coche es de una funeraria, seguro que pagaban mucho al seguro, pero como coches son una mierda.

Hemos llegado al cementerio de San Román. Todos los amigos y familiares del difunto esperaban en la entrada. Todos ellos… Colombianos. Aparcamos junto a la puerta y nos bajamos del coche para sacar el ataúd. Varios Colombianos se acercaron a nosotros.

Colombiano: Oye webon desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros ¿entendido?

Dailos: como quieras…

Los colombianos comenzaron a sacar el Ataúd del coche y se dirigen hacia el interior del cementerio. Nosotros nos quedamos fuera. Todos se reunen en torno al ataúd. Tras unos segundos el ataúd explota en una gran explosión matando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA. HAS OBTENIDO 5000 EUROS! **

Nos alejamos del cementerio rumbo al apartamento.

**LAS CUATRO ESQUINAS **

Estamos de vuelta en el apartamento Menendez nos dijo que estuviéramos un tiempo sin ir por el bar. Bueno, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para volver a hablar. Tenemos que lograr una forma de poder entrar en la organización de Juárez. Le prometí al jefe que en una semana resolveríamos el problema y yo nunca suelo faltar a mi palabra.

Dailos: Está bien, creo que ya podemos volver a visitar a Menendez.

Tony: Sujétame bien, hoy tengo ganas de matar Colombianos, jejeje

Salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos hacia el coche. De repente mi móvil comienza a sonar.

Dailos: ¿Diga?

Yadebe: Dailos, soy yo, Wistong.

Dailos: ¿Qué hay tío?

Yadebe: Solo te llamo para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Tienes el respeto mío y de mis hermanos tío. Para nosotros eres uno más de la familia. Eres otro negro.

Dailos: Gracias Wistong. Es bueno saber que tienes aliados entre tanta mierda. Nos vemos.

Nos subimos al coche. Tony conduce rumbo al bar "El Callao" tras unos minutos llegamos al bar y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la mesa dónde está Menendez sentado.

Menendez: ¡Qué pasó! Han tardado mucho en aparecer.

Dailos: No nos querías ver por aquí durante un tiempo y eso hemos hecho.

Menendez. Es verdad. Culpa de mí. Pero ahora es bueno que estén acá.

Tony: Entonces… ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Menendez: No. Todavía no. Hay cosas que debéis hacer para poder entrar. Hay un lugar en la ciudad, Las cuatro esquinas. Unos moros de mierda al parecer además de vender Hachís ahora están vendiendo una Coca que se hace pasar por la nuestra, aunque en realidad es una basura, la nuestra es de verdad de la buena. Pero la venden más barata y eso hace que los clientes la compren. Vayan a la parte de atrás del bar, coged las botellas e id a por ellos.

Salimos del bar y nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás. Nos encontramos con unas cajas llenas de cócteles molotov y una moto. Creo que ya me he cansado de tanto coche. Cogimos los cócteles molotov y nos subimos a la moto rumbo a las cuatro esquinas.

Tony: ¿Eh? ¿Has conducido alguna vez una de estas?

Dailos: Sí. ¿Y tú?

Tony: No.

Dailos: Pues es una pena, Me gustan más que los coches.

Tony: Tendría que probar una algún día de estos.

Dailos: Cuando quieras. Pero no pienses que te pienso enseñar a conducirlas.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a las cuatro esquinas. Los moros estaban alrededor del parque. La ida y venida de gente era constante. Tony lanza un cóctel molotov y uno de los moros comienza a arder mientras la gente corre despavorida. Los moros comienzan a correr en todas direcciones.

Moro: أي جحيم

Moro 2: وهنا يأتي البعيد!

Tony: ¡y una mierda!

Comencé a perseguir a los moros por las calles mientras Tony seguía lanzando los cócteles molotov. Tras un rato logramos acabar con todos.

Dailos: Bien, ése era el último. Volvamos al apartamento.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA!**

**ROMPIENDO EL TRATADO**

Hemos vuelto al bar el Callao después de ir a nuestro apartamento a descansar un poco. Menendez está sentado en la barra rodeado de mujeres. Nos acercamos hacia él para resolver nuestro Asunto pendiente.

Menendez: Chicas, dejadnos a solas un momento.

Chica: No tardes mucho papito.

Las chicas se marchan.

Dailos: Hemos hecho lo que nos has pedido. Así que dinos… ¿nos vas a contratar o no?

Menendez: Aún no. El jefe está muy contento con vuestro trabajo. Pero quiere que paséis una última prueba. Hoy se hará efectivo el tratado entre la banda Rumana y los Moros. Al parecer ellos se encargarán de abastecer de mierda a los Rumanos. Hoy firmarán el tratado en un restaurante privado propiedad de la banda Rumana, se llama restaurante "el Varadero" en Puerto Del Carmen. Estarán todos los cabecillas de las dos organizaciones. Sería un duro golpe y nos los quitaríamos de encima para siempre.

Tony: Estoy cansado de tener que hacer tus recaditos.

Menendez: Consideradlo como parte de vuestra iniciación. Ahora, haced esto y os podré dar la bienvenida a la familia.

Salimos del bar y nos subimos al coche para irnos al lugar de la reunión. Puerto Del Carmen está algo lejos y seguro que el restaurante estará lleno de guarda espaldas. Será mejor pasar por casa de Will.

**VE A CASA DE WILL Y CONSIGUE ARMAS **

Llegamos a la casa de Will y compramos muchas armas, las vamos a necesitar de verdad. Joder, ¿dónde está Tony? Al girarme observo a Tony llevando un Lanzacohetes al interior del coche.

Dailos: Eh eh eh tío ¿Qué haces con eso?

Tony: Uno nunca sabe si lo puede necesitar.

Dailos: Vamos, son solo un par de guarda espaldas y un par de moros.

Tony no me hace caso. Mete el lanzacohetes en el asiento trasero del coche y cierra la puerta.

Tony: Ya lo veremos.

Hay algo extraño. Parece que Tony hablaba en serio. O bien es que estoy algo nervioso, sí, debe de ser eso.

Tras cargar las armas nos subimos al coche. Tenemos que Salir de la Ciudad, así que tomamos la carretera de circunvalación en dirección a Puerto Del Carmen. El lugar turístico por excelencia, dónde miles de personas pasan sus vacaciones. Pero es el lugar perfecto en dónde las Mafias extranjeras han elegido como su base de operaciones. Extorsiones, impuestos a los locales… no es extraño que de repente un empresario de la construcción apareciera muerto, a manos de las organizaciones mafiosas. Estamos saliendo de la ciudad. Tony parece sorprendido, hasta ahora solo se había movido por Arrecife. Y esto le resulta extraño.

Dailos: ¿Sorprendido?

Tony: Es tan diferente de la ciudad…

Dailos: Bueno, ahora estamos en la zona de El Cable, es una zona dónde viven todos los ricachones de la isla. Casas con piscina, grandes habitaciones, dormitorios, cosas así.

Tony: ¿Y esos edificios?

Dailos: Playa Honda es una zona industrial. Hay grandes almacenes, el centro comercial Deiland, seguro que te encatará, tenemos que ir algún día.

Seguimos en marcha, observando el paisaje. Pasamos por delante del Aeropuerto. Giré a la izquierda para pasar por debajo de un puente. A partir de aquí no hay nada más desierto.

Dailos: Bienvenido al campo de Lanzarote.

Tras unos minutos observamos a lo lejos hoteles y grandes edificios. Estamos Muy cerca.

Tony: ¿Eso es Puerto del carmen?

Dailos: Sí.

Tony: Whoa! Parece mucho más grande que la ciudad.

Dailos: Lo es. Procura no perderte porque si no estarás jodido.

Nos adentramos por la avenida de Las Playas, con cientos de personas bañándose en el agua o tomando el sol. A lo largo de la avenida hay cientos de tiendas de aparatos electrónicos de baja calidad, estas suelen ser regentadas por Indios. Restaurantes de comida china, Italiana, Francesa, comida Española y Canaria. También hay bazares con artículos de playa, bares, heladerías… todo lo que los turistas puedan necesitar. Al final de la avenida nos encontramos con cientos de Hoteles y apartamentos. El continuo ir y venir de coches y de Guaguas cargadas de turistas es constante. No me gustaría vivir aquí, demasiado ajetreo. Prefiero Arrecife, que a pesar de ser la ciudad es un lugar mucho más tranquillo. Pasamos por delante del varadero. Es el lugar de dónde salen los barcos que van hacia las otras islas. Por fin hemos localizado el restaurante. Aparcamos delante de la entrada y sacamos nuestras armas. En la entrada principal habían dos hombres vigilando. Nada más al vernos salieron a nuestro paso.

Vigilante 1: ¡No pueden entrar aquí sin autorización!

Tony: De acuerdo. Se la enseñaré enseguida.

Sacamos nuestras pistolas y disparamos a las cabezas de los dos vigilantes. Nos pusimos en marcha entrando en el interior del restaurante mientras los miembros de la banda Rumana salían de todas partes. Comenzamos a disparar nuestras armas y bajamos por las escaleras. En el piso de abajo nos encontramos con un pequeño restaurante dónde habían personas almorzando. Los miembros de la banda comenzaron a aparecer desde otra planta más abajo. La gente del restaurante comenzó a huir mientras comenzamos a disparar de nuevo abriéndonos paso a través del restaurante. Bajamos a la siguiente planta para llegar a una sala. Más Rumanos nos estaban esperando y volvimos a disparar nuestras armas. Tras eliminarlos nos abrimos paso por la cocina del restaurante ante la mirada de los camareros y de los cocineros que comenzaron a huir al vernos. Tras la cocina entramos en una sala dónde había una gran mesa redonda en dónde los Rumanos y los moros estaban llevando a cabo el acuerdo. Disparamos a todos hasta acabar con ellos. Tras el tiroteo nos sentimos bastante cansados. Ha sido bastante duro tener que abrirse paso por todo el restaurante.

Dailos: Tío, no estoy en forma.

Tony: Yo… tampoco.

De repente escuchamos la sirena de la policía acercarse. Dos policías entran en la sala apuntándonos con sus pistolas.

Policía 1: ¡Arriba las manos!

Policía 2: ¡Estáis bajo arresto!

Tony: Yo creo que no.

De repente una gran lámpara de cristal cae encima de los policías que caen al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. Nos acercamos hasta ellos.

Tony: Jajaja, un golpecito de nada y se quedan tiesos.

Dailos: Es nuestra oportunidad, salgamos de aquí.

Comenzamos a subir hacia la salida del restaurante encontrándonos con policías por el camino a los cuales nos quitamos del medio sin mucha dificultad. Salimos del bar y nos subimos al coche. La policía comienza a perseguirnos.

Dailos: ¡Joder! Justo hoy es cuando tenían que aparecer.

Tony: Yo me encargo.

Tony se coloca en la parte de Atrás y comienza a disparar a los coches de la policía haciendo que algunos comiencen a arder y exploten. Pero cada vez hay más y más coches y motos tras nosotros. Llegamos a la avenida de las playas. Un pequeño camión cargado de gasolina está aparcado a un lado de la calle. El conductor del camión (Cardesin) sale del bar dispuesto a volver a subirse al él cuando ve a la policía llegar.

Cardesín: ¡Oh no, yo me largo de aquí!

El camión arranca y comienza a alearse mientras lo adelantamos. Tony dispara al camión y este explota. Los coches de la policía comienzan a arder en llamas y explotan. Estamos saliendo de Puerto del Carmen y aún quedaban coches persiguiéndonos.

(Radio de la policía

Llamando a todas las unidades de San Bartolomé, tenemos un coche dirigiéndose hacia Playa Honda, solicitamos refuerzos, repito, solicitamos refuerzos)

Tony: Joder…

Dailos: Están pidiendo refuerzos.

Tony: ¡Están cagados! Jajajaja

Al llegar a Playa Honda la policía de San Bartolomé se une a la de Tías. Tenemos a dos cuerpos de policía de la Isla tras nosotros. Mientras nos adentramos por Playa Honda la policía Nacional se une a ellos.

Dailos: Mierda, esto se pone feo.

Tony: Pero podría ser peor.

De repente 4 Helicópteros de la policía Nacional comienzan a colocarse encima de nosotros.

Dailos: Sí, tienes razón. Podría ser peor.

Uno de los helicópteros se coloca detrás de nosotros y nos dispara.

Dailos: Tío, haz algo.

Tony abre la apertura del techo y dispara con su ametralladora. Tras unos minutos disparando se le acaba la munición.

Tony: ¡Mierda, no tengo munición! ¿Te queda algo?

Dailos: No me queda nada.

Tony: ¡Joder!

De repente Tony se acuerda de algo. El Lanzacohetes aún no había sido usado.

Tony: Jajajaja fuegos artificiales ¿eh? Muy bien.

Tony coge el Lanzacohetes. De nuevo sale por la apertura del techo y apunta a Helicóptero.

Tony: Se acerca… peligro…. ¡Bomba!

Tony dispara al helicóptero y le da de lleno. EL helicóptero pierde el control y se estrella contra el suelo.

Tony: Jajajaja, espera, espera, que ahí viene otro.

Tony vuelve a disparar y el Helicóptero explota en el aire cayendo sus restos en el suelo.

Estamos llegando a Arrecife.

(Radio de la Policía

Llamando a todas las unidades En Arrecife, se dirige hacia allí un coche Rojo matricula Wii 3404AJ. Código de alerta roja)

Tony dispara al siguiente helicóptero y lo derriba. Solo queda uno. El helicóptero se coloca a nuestra derecha. Tony se gira y dispara. El helicóptero pierde el control y cae en medio de la carretera cortando el paso a los coches de la policía. Nos los hemos quitado de encima.

Tony: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Dailos: Fue buena idea lo de traer el Lanzacohetes.

Tony: Te lo dije, sabía que lo íbamos a necesitar.

Dailos: Pero ¿Cómo?

Tony: Tengo un sexto sentido. Cuando hay un peligro lo huelo desde lejos.

Dailos: Espero que ese sexto sentido tuyo nos sea útil a partir de ahora.

Nos adentramos en Arrecife. De nuevo la policía nos vuelve a perseguir.

Dailos: Vuelven a la carga…

La policía ha cortado la avenida Mancomunidad. Comencé a meterme por callejones tratando de esquivar a la policía. Tras unos minutos logramos quitárnoslos de encima. Pero no me fío. Entramos en el Taller de pintura para cambiar la matrícula y el color del coche.

**CAPA, PINTURA DE COLOR Y MATRÍCULA NUEVA. 100 EUROS **

Dailos: Volvamos al apartamento.

**VUELVE AL APARTAMENTO. **

Dailos: Bien. Hemos hecho nuestra parte.

Tony: Espero que haya merecido la pena. Porque como Menendez esté jugando con nosotros te juro que lo mato.

Dailos: Ya no tiene excusas. Hemos dado los suficientes credenciales demostrando lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Tony: Más le vale.

Dailos: Pero míralo por el lado bueno. Esto es una hazaña que podremos contar a nuestros nietos. "Cuando era un joven yo y mi compañero de armas fuimos perseguidos por muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos policías durante una misión. Tony logró derribar cuatro Helicópteros" seguro que el cañón estaba desviado.

Tony: Dí lo que quieras. Seguro que estás muerto de envidia.

Dailos: Sí, ya, como si nunca hubiera derribado un Helicóptero…

Tony: admítelo, me tienes envidia. Yo he derribado 4 seguidos sin fallar ni un solo disparo.

Dailos: Ya… ya… olvidemos este tema.

Hemos llegado al apartamento. Entramos para descansar un rato. Luego iremos a ver a Menendez.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA!**

**CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO **

Hemos descansado un rato en el apartamento y había llegado el momento de ir a visitar a Menendez. Espero que esta vez obtengamos una respuesta favorable o de lo contrario mi paciencia habrá llegado a su límite. Nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos al bar. Al llegar aparcamos el coche cerca y entramos dentro.

Menendez estaba dentro del bar sentado junto a Pedro. Nos acercamos a Menendez y comenzamos a hablar.

Tony: Hemos hecho el trabajo.

Menendez: Lo sé.

Dailos: ¿Y bien? ¿Nos contratas o no?

Pedro no parece estar de acuerdo. Se levanta de la silla y nos comienza a Gritar.

Pedro: ¡No necesitamos basuras como vosotros!

Tony: Cállate la boca, gordo de mierda.

Menendez: Pedro. Déjanos a solas.

Pedro: ¿Es que vas a contratar a estos mierdas?

Menendez: Eso no es tu problema. Aquí mando yo y soy yo el que decide a quién contratar y a quién no.

Pedro: Estos tipos no me gustan seguro que quieren jodernos. Dame solo un minuto y los cortaré en pedacitos.

Menendez: ¿Quién carajo te crees tú para desobedecer mis órdenes? Largare, si no quieres que haga lo mismo que le hice a Sánchez.

Pedro se aleja mientras nos mira con una cara desafiante. En cuanto esto acabe me lo cargaré. Pero primero iré a por Juárez.

Menendez: Disculpad a Pedro, está así desde hace días cuando su jefe desapareció, aún no lo hemos encontrado.

Dailos: Eso no es asunto nuestro. Creo que teníamos un acuerdo.

Menendez: Lo sé. Y no soy un hombre que suela incumplir sus tratos.

Tony: entonces ¿estamos dentro?

Menendez: No. No antes de que conozcáis al jefe.

Por un segundo pensé que Menendez nos la había jugado. Pero por suerte para nosotros han mordido el anzuelo. Ahora que hemos sido aceptados es nuestra oportunidad de cargarnos a Juárez y poner las cosas en su sitio.

Menendez: El jefe os espera en su casa, En el pueblo de Conil. Os llevaré hasta él.

Los tres salimos del bar y seguimos a Menendez hasta el coche. Vaya, es un coche demasiado cutre para ser de un tipo que se las da de "pandillero"

Nos subimos en él y nos pusimos rumbo a Conil.

**Minutos más tarde….**

Hemos pasado por Playa Honda y Tías hasta llegar al pueblo de Conil. Un pueblo bastante pequeño, apenas son 30 casas entre campos de cultivo y montañas. La mayoría de los que aquí viven son extranjeros y ricachones forrados de pasta. No era extraño que un tipo como Juárez viviera en un lugar así. Tras unos minutos conduciendo por carretera Menendez toma el desvío de la izquierda. Parece que hemos llegado a la ratonera de Juárez. Una gran mansión, lo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que es el Jefazo. Menendez aparca el coche junto a la entrada. Nos bajamos y entramos dentro de la mansión rumbo el despacho de Juárez.

Tras recorrer media mansión por fin llegamos al despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada. Menendez llama a la puerta y la abre entrando los tres dentro. Juárez estaba sentado examinando unos documentos sobre la mesa de su despacho. Me ha sorprendido, no es como me imaginaba. Tiene pelo, y parece bastante saludable. Yo pensaba que sería un viejo calvo que no podría ni mantenerse en pie. Además viste con ropa elegante. Esperaba otra cosa.

Menendez: Estos son los muchachos.

Juárez: Me has cogido a la hora del almuerzo.

Menendez: Lo siento jefe, pero les di mi palabra.

Juárez: Acercaos un poco.

Nos acercamos a Juárez. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para sacar un arma y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza. Pero la venganza sabrá mejor cuando le demos la puñalada por la espalda.

Juárez: Soy un hombre ocupado así que seré breve. Menendez me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes pero ya se acabó el hacer los recaditos, ahora trabajáis para mí. Escuchad, al parecer la fiscalía está comenzando a investigar nuestras actividades, pero no han llegado muy lejos dado que nos los hemos quitado del medio. Pero siempre envían más fiscales a meter las narices en nuestros asuntos. Hoy llegará al muelle del varadero un Helicóptero con otro de esos fiscales. Tenemos que hacerle saber que no es bienvenido.

Salimos de la mansión de Juárez y nos subimos al coche rumbo al muelle. Puerto Del Carmen no queda muy lejos de aquí, así que no tardaremos mucho.

**VE AL MUELLE DEL VARADERO E IMPIDE QUE EL FISCAL LLEGUE AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO **

Tony: Juárez es un capullo.

Dailos: ¿A ti también te lo parece?

Tony: "Soy un hombre ocupado" si no fuera por ti y por tu puto plan le habría pegado un tiro allí mismo.

Dailos: No te excites, todo llegará a su debido tiempo. Aunque por mi mente también pasó la misma idea.

Tras unos minutos llegamos al muelle del Varadero. El helicóptero no está por aquí. Seguramente tendremos que esperar un rato.

Tony: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Dailos: Seguro que aún no ha llegado. Esperaremos un rato.

Tony: ¿Y si llegamos tarde y ya se ha marchado?

Dailos: No creo que Juárez nos diera información equivocada. Si dijo que viniésemos es por algo.

Tony: ¿No has pensado que podría ser una trampa?

Dailos: No lo creo.

De repente escuchamos el sonido de un Helicóptero acercarse. Nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas de metal y esperamos a que el Helicóptero aterrice. Nada más tocar tierra comenzamos a disparar al helicóptero. Parece que hay más de un fiscal en su interior. Nos acercamos al helicóptero y abrimos la puerta. No podíamos creer lo que estamos viendo.

Dailos: ¡Pero que demonios!

Tony: ¡Son muñecos!

Dailos: Nos han engañado.

De repente vemos otro helicóptero volando por encima de nosotros y aterrizando al otro lado del muelle. El fiscal se baja de él y se sube a un coche negro.

Dailos: Este helicóptero era un señuelo.

Tony: Tenemos que coger a ése cabrón antes de que se nos escape.

**EL HELICOPTERO ERA UN SEÑUELO. PERSIGUE AL FISCAL Y MATALO. **

Corremos hasta nuestro coche y nos subimos en él para perseguir al fiscal. No me puedo creer que nos hayan engañado como si fuéramos unos idiotas. Quizás es que sospechaban que íbamos a venir, esta maniobra estaba muy bien preparada. Pero de todos modos no se puede cometer errores como este o las cosas se pueden poner muy feas.

Poco a poco nos acercamos al coche del fiscal adentrándonos por la avenida de Las Playas. Si sale de Puerto Del Carmen la misión habrá fracasado.

Dailos: Tony, intenta acercarte lo máximo posible.

Me asomo por la ventana y comienzo a disparar. El coche del fiscal comienza a moverse de un lado para el otro tratando de esquivar las balas.

De repente el coche comienza a arder y se detiene.

Tony: Lo hemos logrado.

De repente observamos al fiscal bajarse del coche y correr calle arriba.

Dailos: ¡Vamos, arranca!

De nuevo nos pusimos en marcha. El fiscal se ha metido por un callejón muy pequeño, el coche no podrá entrar por ahí. Nos bajamos y comenzamos a correr tras él. Tras cruzar varios callejones el fiscal vuelve de nuevo a la avenida. Lo tenemos muy cerca. Comenzamos a disparar nuestras armas hasta que finalmente el fiscal cae muerto en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! HAS OBTENIDO 10.000 EUROS.**

**Minutos más tarde….**

Hemos vuelto a casa de Juárez. Seguro que aún nos tiene algún trabajito que nos puede venir bien.

**¡AL ABORDAJE!**

Estamos de nuevo en el despacho de Juárez. Parece que la conversación que mantienen con Menendez Nos suena de algo… Tony y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Aunque nos resulta gracioso esta discusión cuando los culpables están delante de sus mismas narices.

Menendez: Te digo que tenemos que tener cuidado. La situación se nos está complicando.

Juárez: Paolo Gillio aún no sabe de los que somos capaces de hacer. Ahora tenemos soporte para llevar nuestras operaciones. Nadie podrá detenernos.

Menendez: Pero Ricardo ha desaparecido y aún no sabemos quién está detrás de la destrucción del laboratorio de Maneje.

Juárez: Paolo debe de estar detrás de todo esto. Nos encargaremos de ellos, pero más adelante.

Menendez y Juárez nos miran. Tony sin embargo sigue mirando para otro lado. De repente se da cuenta de que los tres le estamos mirando.

Tony: ¿Qué… Qué pasa?

Juárez: Menendez os dará todos los detalles así que escuchadle con atención.

Menendez: Al parecer hoy tendría que haber llegado un cargamento de coca, no sabemos para quién, pero no es para nosotros. Por eso pensábamos robarle la mierda una vez el barco llegase a puerto, pero la policía costera les pilló y los muy cobardes llevaron el barco hacia aguas internacionales para que la policía no los pudieran coger.

Juárez: Ése cargamento sería muy valioso para nosotros.

Menendez: Lo que queremos es que vayáis allí y saquéis toda la coca del barco y la traigáis de vuelta aquí. Así de simple.

Salimos de la mansión y cogimos el coche para irnos hasta el muelle en Puerto Calero.

**VE AL MUELLE DEPORTIVO DE PUERTO CALERO **

Tony: Tengo una pregunta. ¿Quién va manejar el barco?

Dailos: Yo.

Tony: Dios…

Dailos: No empieces. Por si no lo sabías tengo el titulo de patrón de barcos.

Tony: ¿En serio?

Dailos: Me lo saqué antes que la licencia de conducir.

Tony: Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Aunque no me fío de ti.

Dailos: No seas así.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Tony vuelve a hablar.

Tony: Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que trabajar para el hombre que mandó a matar a mi familia.

Dailos: Oye, sé que no te gusta pero no podemos joder el plan ahora que Juárez confía en nosotros.

Tony: Estoy cansado de todo esto.

Dailos: ¡No te pongas así, estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo!

Tony: De todos modos no me gusta nada ese plan.

Estamos llegando a Puerto Calero. Otra de esas zonas turísticas como Puerto Del Carmen, aunque Puerto Calero no ha logrado desarrollarse tanto. Pasamos por delante del gran esqueleto de una Ballena colocado en una pequeña plaza. Esa era la señal de que estamos cerca del muelle. Aparcamos el coche en un parking y nos dirigimos al muelle

Dailos: Bien. Tenemos que buscar el muelle 7 plaza 1 el barco de Juárez está allí.

**VE AL MUELLE ****7**** PLAZA ****1**

Tras recorrer los muelles finalmente llegamos al muelle 7. Un gran yate estaba amarrado en la plaza 1. La verdad es que es impresionante. No me quiero imaginar por dentro. Y no soy el único, Tony también está sorprendido.

Dailos: Está bien, tenemos que irnos. Subamos.

Comenzamos a subir al barco. Nada más entrar nos encontramos con un salón impresionante.

Tony: Dios, está mejor esto que una casa. ¿Por qué nunca has comprado uno como estos?

Dailos: Con lo que me paga tú tío solo podría comprar una chalana.

Nos adentramos en el Yate mientras observamos impresionados toda la cantidad de lujos que tiene. Llegamos a la sala de mandos.

Tony: Er… decías que el barco lo llevarías tú ¿verdad?

Dailos: Sí.

Tony: O sea…que no me necesitas para nada ¿verdad?

Dailos: Eso es.

Tony: Bueno… creo que voy a bajar abajo, a los pasajeros no se les permite la entrada.

Dailos: Eso lo has leído en el cartel de la puerta.

Tony: Sí… bueno, me marcho. Jejejeje

Comencé a comprobar que todo estuviera bien… combustible, el aceite, el liquido refrigerante de los motores… parece que todo está listo. Puse en marcha los motores y saque el barco del muelle rumbo a nuestro destino. Según el mapa Juárez, el barco está retenido a 6 millas al este de aquí. Vamos a tener un viaje largo.

He conectado la Radio por si hay algún barco cerca. No parece que haya nadie en la frecuencia. ¿Y Tony? Será mejor que ponga el GRPS hasta que vuelva.

Comencé a bajar al barco a buscar a Tony. No está por aquí. Joder, espero que no se haya caído al agua. Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro a Tony mirando dentro de la nevera.

Tony: Jejejeje

Dailos: Tony. Estamos en medio de una misión tío.

Tony: Solo he venido a por una coca-cola.

Dailos: Será mejor que subas a la sala de mandos conmigo.

Tony: está bien…

Subimos a la sala de mandos. Tony se sentó en una silla. Yo de nuevo desconecté el GRPS y me puse manos al timón.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE….**

Tony sigue sentado en el sillón después de estar un tiempo durmiendo. La verdad es que llevamos 2 horas de viaje y no todo el mundo es capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo despierto. De repente una bocina de un barco suena y Tony se despierta de un salto.

Tony: ¡Ahhh!...

Tras unos segundos en silencio Tony vuelve a hablar.

Tony: Joder… mierda.

Dailos: Jajajaja

Tony: Hijo de puta. Debería meterse esa bocina por el culo. Joder ¿Dónde estamos?

Dailos: En medio de un mar azul.

Tony: Oh, oh…

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mareado?

Tony: Un poco.

Dailos: Siempre llevo conmigo pastillas para el mareo. Encima de la mesa hay algunas, coge si quieres.

Tony se levanta para tomarse una pastilla. De repente observo a lo lejos a los barcos de la policía. Hemos llegado al punto de encuentro.

Dailos: Seguro que cuando estemos cerca la policía nos va a dar una buena bienvenida. Colócate en la parte de adelante y ve despejando el camino.

Tony: Okay.

Tony baja a la cubierta y se coloca en la proa del barco. Un momento, No lleva puesto el chaleco. Me asomo por una de las ventanas de la cabina de mando y comienzo a gritar.

Dailos: ¡Tony, tienes que ponerte el chaleco!

Tony: ¡Sí ya lo llevo puesto!

Dailos: ¡No, el chaleco anti balas no, ponte el chaleco salvavidas! ¿O es que te has olvidado de que no sabes nadar?

Tony: ¡Ah, de acuerdo!

Tony entra en el barco y coge el chaleco salvavidas. De nuevo se coloca en la parte delantera del barco.

Tony: ¡Esto me aprieta mucho!

Dailos: ¡Deja de quejarte y vete a la proa!

Tony: está bien…

Nos estamos acercando a los guarda costas. De repente oímos por megafonía de uno de los barcos que nos llamaban.

Megafonía: Esto es asunto de la Guardia nacional. Por favor, abandone la zona.

Dailos: ¡A dormir al fondo del mar!

Megafonía: ¡Está bien, enseñémosles por qué somos la ley!

**DESTRUYE LOS BARCOS DE LA POLICÍA **

Tony comenzó a disparar a los guardias de los barcos logrando destruir incluso algunos de ellos. De repente lanchas hinchables comenzaron a aparecer. Algunos policías intentaban subirse a nuestro barco.

Tony: Dailos ayúdame aquí abajo.

He parado los motores y me dispongo a ayuda a Tony. Comenzamos a disparar a los policías que intentaban subirse al barco. Tras unos minutos de tiroteo logramos despejar el camino. De nuevo me puse al timón y fuimos hasta nuestro objetivo.

**VE AL BARCO Y ABORDALO. **

Dailos: Muy bien, nos pondremos en medio para que no puedan avanzar. Prepárate para el abordaje.

Tony: ¡Si capitán!

Estamos cerca del barco. De repente todos los marineros salen a la cubierta y observan como nos acercamos.

Marinero 1: ¡Vienen los piratas!

Marinero 2: ¡Queeee!

Marinero 3: Pues es lo que faltaba, encontrarnos con barba roja en aguas internacionales.

Marinero 2: ¡Cuidado!

Nuestro barco se cruza en medio corta el paso chocando con el lateral del carguero. Comenzamos a colocar los tablones y saltamos al barco. Comenzamos a adentrarnos encontrándonos con varios marineros que nos atacan. Poco a poco no abrimos paso hasta llegar a la bodega de carga.

Dailos: whoa! Hay 400 fardos sin exagerar.

Tony: Joder, ¿te imaginas toda la pasta que podríamos sacar con esto?

Dailos: No vamos a robar la coca, olvídalo. Será mejor que comencemos a trabajar.

**1**** HORA MÁS TARDE….**

Hemos logrado cargar la droga en nuestro barco. Nos ha costado bastante, pero arrimando un poco el hombro hemos logrado poder llevarnos toda la coca.

Dailos: Bien, sigue cargando la droga. Yo iré a colocar los explosivos.

**COLOCA LOS EXPLOSIVOS **

Comencé a colocar los explosivos en 5 zonas del barco: la bodega de carga, la sala de los motores, la cabina de mando, la cocina y por último en los camarotes. Tengo 5 minutos para salir de aquí. Comencé a correr hacia el yate y de nuevo me pongo al timón del barco y comenzamos a alejarnos. Los explosivos explotan y el barco comienza a hundirse envuelto en llamas.

Tony: De vuelta a Tierra.

Dailos: Deberías decir a la isla pirata.

Tony: ¿Isla pirata?

Dailos: Reacuerda que somos piratas Saqueamos los barcos y les robamos la mercancía para luego hundir sus barcos.

Tony: La época de los piratas ya pasó

Dailos: Bueno… digamos que somos piratas del siglo 21.

Hemos subido a la sala de mando para seguir con nuestro regreso a la isla. Estamos abandonando aguas internacionales cuando de repente observamos a lo lejos más barcos de la guardia costera dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

Dailos: Llegan justo a tiempo.

Salimos de la sala de mando y bajamos a la proa. Las lanchas de la guardia costera comenzaron a rodearnos mientras nos disparan. Tras varios minutos acabamos con todos ellos. Pero no parece que esto esté acabado. Un helicóptero militar comienza a dirigirse hacia nosotros disparando.

Dailos: ¿Por qué no has traído el lanzacohetes?

Tony: Se supone que yo no hago la lista de la compra.

Comenzamos a disparar al helicóptero con nuestras ametralladoras. Nos va a costar derribarlo.

Dailos: Es más duro de lo que pensaba  
Tony: Ni siquiera parece tener agujeros.

Tras unos minutos disparando observamos como el helicóptero comenzaba a echar humo.

Tony: Eh, está perdiendo combustible.

Dailos: ¡Lo tenemos!

Continuamos disparando. El helicóptero comienza a perder el control y explota en el aire cayendo al agua.

Tony: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!

Dailos: Eh, no te lo creas demasiado, esta vez te ayudado yo.

Tony: ¿Qué? Si ni siquiera le has dado una sola vez:

Dailos: Déjalo ya.

Me puse de nuevo con el timón. Aún nos queda un viaje muy largo.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE….**

Hemos llegado al muelle de Arrecife. Menendez y sus chicos nos estaban esperando. Bajamos del barco mientras los hombres de Menendez suben para comenzar a descargar la droga. Menendez parece satisfecho.

Menendez: Buen trabajo. Escuchad, tomaos un tiempo libre, cuando os necesite ya os llamaré.

Nos iremos al apartamento a descansar un rato.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! HAS GANADO 15.000 EUROS!**

**¡MAMMA MIA LA RAGAZZA!**

Vuelta al apartamento hemos estado durmiendo un par de horas. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde despertarnos cuando el teléfono había vuelto a sonar. Al cogerlo la voz de Paolo parecía bastante apagada. Hay algo que le preocupa.

Paolo: Dailos. ¿Qué tal todo?

Dailos: Estamos bien. Hemos logrado llegar hasta Juárez.

Paolo: Tened cuidado, Juárez es muy listo. No conviene levantar sospechas.

Dailos: Lo sé.

Paolo: Estoy seguro de que los últimos problemas que nos han estado creando también son obra de Juárez. Pero ahora que hay algo que me preocupa.

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa? Nos encargaremos de Juárez, te doy mi palabra.

Paolo: No es eso. Escucha, resulta que temo por la vida de mi hija, Lidia. Las cosas se están poniendo demasiado feas y tengo miedo que le pase algo. Por eso he programado un viaje de vuelta a Monte Carlo, me reuniré con ella allí luego.

Dailos: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Paolo: Me gustaría que escoltaras a Isabella hasta el Aeropuerto y que la acompañéis hasta que llegue a Monte Carlo.

Dailos: ¿Y por qué nosotros?

Paolo: No confió en nadie más que en vosotros. Además de paso os podré dar una recompensa generosa.

Dailos: El trabajo es el trabajo. ¿Dónde la recogemos?

Paolo: Esperadla en la entrada del Hotel Lancelot. Si tarda mucho tiempo en aparecer no os preocupéis, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

Dailos: De acuerdo.

Al colgar el teléfono Tony parecía impaciente por saber que pasaba.

Dailos: Paolo quiere que nos encarguemos de ir a recoger a su hija

Tony: ¿Está buena?

Dailos: Jajaja. Pronto lo sabremos.

Salimos del apartamento y nos subimos al coche para irnos al Hotel Lancelot.

**VE AL HOTEL LANCELOT Y RECOJE A LIDIA **

Tony: Me pregunto como será.

Dailos: No me peguntes, no la conozco.

Tony: Como esté buena…

Dailos: Yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones por si acaso.

Tony: ¿Y eso?

Dailos: No creas que por qué sea hija de un Mafioso tiene que estar buena. ¿Sabes que edad tiene Paolo?

Tony: No.

Dailos: 65 años. O sea que su hija puede ser una treinteñera arrugada la cuál su fruta maduró hace años.

Tony: Me estás cortando el rollo.

Finalmente hemos llegado al Hotel Lancelot. Aparqué el coche frente a la entrada y comenzamos a esperar a que Isabella baje.

**Minutos más tarde….**

Continuamos esperando a que Isabella baje. Llevamos ya un rato esperando de pie apoyados en el coche. Esperemos que la chica no tarde demasiado.

Tony: Maldición, tarda demasiado.

Dailos: Es normal, ya sabes como son las mujeres. "Que me pongo, que me quito, esta pulsera me queda mal" y luego que si se maquillan, se ponen colorete, se pinta las pestañas y los labios…

Tony: Que conste que lo hago por la pasta y por hacerle un favor a Paolo. Pero sobretodo por la pasta.

De repente vemos a una chica bajando por las escaleras. Es una chica con el pelo negro largo, con los ojos verdes. Viste con un pantalón Vaquero y una camisa roja con un escote enseñando el ombligo.

Dailos: ¿Quién dijo que era una treinteañera arrugada?

Tony: ¡No fui yo eso lo dijiste tú!

Dailos: Dios, está como un tren.

Isabella se acerca a nosotros.

Isabella: Hola chicos. ¿Trabajáis para mi padre verdad?

Su voz me resultaba muy sexual. No puedo culpar a Tony, yo también estoy maravillado ante esta belleza.

Dailos: Err… sí. Bueno, el vuelo va a salir pronto así que es hora de irnos.

Nos subimos al coche y nos pusimos rumbo al Aeropuerto.

**LLEVA A LIDIA AL AEROPUERTO **

Mientras nos dirigimos al Aeropuerto comenzamos a charlar un poco con Isabella, ya sabes, para conocernos un poco mejor.

Dailos: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Isabella: Isabella ¿Y vosotros?

Tony: Yo soy Tony. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Isabella: 23 años. ¿Os sorprende verdad?

Tony: No, no. Pareces tener esa edad. (Tony en voz baja) Y tú decías que era una treinteañera.

Dailos: Yo me llamo Dailos.

Isabella: ¿Dailos? He oído a mi padre hablar de ti. ¿Cuánto haces que trabajas para mi padre?

Dailos: Bueno, han pasado 5 años desde que llegué aquí.

Isabella: ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos visto antes?

Dailos: Quién sabe. Quizás es que nos movemos por ambientes diferentes, vamos a distintas fiestas, cosas así.

Isabella: Bueno, la verdad es que a las fiestas a las que voy nunca he encontrado gente interesante. Pero ahora que por fin te he podido conocer creo que he encontrado a alguien que merezca la pena de verdad.

Tony: Ejem… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Isabella: Adelante.

Tony: ¿Tienes novio?

Isabella: Jaja. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

Dailos: Perdona a mi compañero, es muy curioso con las mujeres.

Le doy un pisotón a Tony para que se calle de una vez.

Tony: ¡Ouch!

Isabella: Eso no es malo. Yo también soy curiosa con los hombres.

Isabella se incorpora de su asiento y toca el pelo de Tony con su mano. De nuevo Lidiase sienta con una sonrisa de piílla en la boca.

Tardamos muy poco tiempo en llegar al aeropuerto. Aparcamos en coche en el Parking y entramos en el aeropuerto.

**VE A LA SALA DE EMBARQUE NUMERO 4 Y EMBARCA EN EL AVIÓN**

Hemos llegado a la puerta de embarque y nos disponemos a subir al avión. Tras dejar nuestros pasajes nos dirigimos a través de la pasarela hasta el avión. Una vez dentro buscamos nuestros asientos y nos sentamos.

Dailos: Bueno, allá vamos.

Tony: No me puedo creer estamos en asientos de clase turista.

Dailos: No seas así, seguro que Paolo lo ha hecho por algún motivo.

Tony: Por que es un tacaño. ¿Estás seguro que nos va a pagar por este trabajo?

Mejor no responder, no conviene darle conversación. Todo parecía listo para despegar cuando comenzamos a escuchar gritos desde el fondo del avión.

Pasajero: ¡Hay una bomba en el avión!

Pasajero: ¡Vamos a morir!

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a correr por los pasillos hacia las salidas del avión. Una de las azafatas comenzó a hablar por el megáfono.

Azafata: Por favor mantengan la calma y abandonen el avión ordenadamente.

De repente cientos de personas corren en estampida arrollando a la azafata.

Dailos: Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y comenzamos a correr hacia la salida cuando varios hombres comienzan a dispararnos. Ocultamos a Isabella detrás de los asientos y comenzamos a disparar. Cuando acabamos con ellos continuamos con la huída saliendo del avión. La pista de Aterrizaje era un caos con gente corriendo de un lado para el otro y los empleados del aeropuerto evacuando la pista. Bajamos del avión y nos alejamos cuando el avión Explota. De repente varios coches aparecen de la nada y comienzan a perseguirnos.

Tony: ¡Quién coño son esos tíos!

Dailos: ¡Si les conoces diles que no disparen!

Nos adentramos por el aeropuerto mientras esos tipos nos persiguen. La gente comienza a correr y el caos se translada al interior del aeropuerto. Salimos a la calle y nos subimos a uno de los taxis. Empujo al taxista que sale rodando fuera del taxi. Salimos a toda leche. Los tipos se suben a sus coches y comienzan a seguirnos.

Taxista: ¡Maldito cabrón!

Comenzamos a alejarnos del aeropuerto perseguidos por los coches.

Dailos: ¿Qué coño está pasando?

Tony: Isabella, ¿Seguro que no tenías novio?

Dailos: ¡No digas tonterías!

Tony: A lo mejor nos ha visto con su chica y se ha cabreado. Tú harías lo mismo.

Tony comienza a disparar a los coches a través de una de las ventanas. Lidia coge una de las armas.

Dailos: Isabella ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Isabella no parece hacerme caso. Se asoma por la ventana y comienza a disparar hacia los coches. Isabela dispara a una de las ruedas y el coche pierde el control y vuelca.

Dailos: Jajaja, que puntería.

Tony: Ha volcado un coche de un solo tiro!

Dailos: Deberías aprender de ella.

De nuevo Lidia dispara. La bala traspasa el cristal y le da en la cabeza del conductor. El coche sale despedido por encima de otros coches y se estrella contra el suelo explotando.

Tony: Ese era el último.

Dailos: Isabella ¿A dónde te llevo?

Isabella: Llevare de vuelta al hotel.

Dailos: ¿Estás segura? Quizás debería llevarte con tu padre, estarás más segura con él.

Isabella: Ya no soy una niña a la que papá tiene que cuidar, llévame al hotel.

**LLEVA A ISABELLA DE VUELTA AL HOTEL**

Dailos: ¡Maldición, las cosas están jodidas!

Tony: ¿Tienes idea de quién puede estar detrás de todo esto?

Dailos: Paolo no me dio demasiados detalles.

Hemos llegado al hotel Lancelot. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos en el hotel. Subimos a la habitación 101. Una vez dentro Isabella se sienta en el sillón, parece preocupada, es normal que lo esté.

Dailos: Está bien llamaré a Paolo. Esperad un momento.

Marqué el número y el tono comenzó a sonar. Paolo coge el teléfono.

Dailos: Paolo.

Paolo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hija?

Dailos: No, ella está bien. Escucha, no la hemos podido llegar a montercarlo, habían colocado una bomba en el avión, hemos salido de esta por poco.

Paolo: ¿Dónde estáis?

Dailos: Hemos vuelto al hotel.

Paolo: Juárez debe de estar detrás de todo esto. Tenemos que acabar con él.

Dailos: ¡Espera! No olvides que yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con él, no podemos ir a por él ahora. Dame solo unos días.

Paolo: No podré esperar mucho tiempo. Está bien. Pero tenemos que resolver esto en cuanto sea posible.

Dailos: Yo también lo estoy deseando.

Paolo: Oye, sé que no te puedo pedir que vigiles a Lidia. Enviaré a dos de mis hombres para que cuiden de ella hasta que este desastre se resuelva. Y no te preocupes, te pagaré lo prometido. Vuestro éxito depende también de mí.

Dailos: Gracias Paolo.

Al colgar el teléfono Tony y Lidia estaban esperando a mi respuesta.

Dailos: Lidia, no salgas de aquí a no ser que no sea necesario.

Tony: ¿La vamos a dejar aquí?

Dailos: Ya dos hombres de Paolo vienen para aquí. A partir de ahora no es nuestro problema.

Salimos del hotel y nos subimos al coche. Volveremos al apartamento para descansar un rato.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS OBTENIDO 20.0000 EUROS! **

**EL ROBO DEL AUTO **

Estamos en la hamburguesería tomando nuestro almuerzo. Yo he pedido una hamburguesa normal y papas con tomate. Tony ha pedido una hamburguesa doble con queso, unas papas con tomate, un refresco tamaño grande y un helado.

Dailos: Como sigas así acabarás arruinándome.

Tony: No te preocupes, la próxima invito yo.

Dailos: Siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre acabo yo pagando.

De repente el teléfono comienza a sonar. Es Menendez.

Dailos: ¿Dígame?

Menendez: Venid al bar, ahora.

Dailos: Err… ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Menendez: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Venid rápido.

Menendez cuelga el teléfono. Bueno, será mejor que le hagamos caso.

Dailos: Tony, nos vamos.

Tony: Joder, no me dejas terminar el almuerzo.

Dailos: Puedes comer de camino.

Tony: Está bien.

Salimos de la hamburguesería y nos subimos al coche rumbo al bar el Callao.

**CONDUCE HASTA EL BAR EL CAYAO **

Tony: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Dailos: Menendez quiere vernos.

Tony: Justo a la hora del almuerzo. Ese tío no tiene consideración.

Dailos: No creo que sea adivino y que nos llame justo en el momento del almuerzo para fastidiarnos.

Tony: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Hemos llegado al bar. Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia Menendez. Nos sentamos en la silla y comenzamos hablar.

Menendez: Habéis obedecido como buenos chicos. Os tengo bajo control.

Dailos: Eso crees. Yo que tú vigilaría tu espalda por si acaso un día te damos la puñalada.

Menendez: Jajaja. No está mal. Escuchad, además de controlar el tráfico de drogas nos dedicamos al tráfico de coches robados. El caso es que Autos Vip acaba de recibir uno de los últimos modelos. Quiero que vayáis a la tienda y lo robéis. Haced esto y os dejaré de molestar por un tiempo.

Salimos del bar y volvimos al coche para irnos a Autos Vip.

**VE A AUTOS VIP Y ROBA EL COCHE **

Tony: Está muy buena tío.

Dailos: ¿Hablando de Isabella otra vez?

Tony: No, no, me refiero a la coca cola, está fresquita.

Dailos: Ya, y que yo me lo creo.

Tony: No puedes pedir a un hombre a negarse a sus impulsos.

Dailos: Pues procura controlarte.

Tony: ¡Mierda!

Dailos: ¿Lo ves? Te has manchado todo.

Tony: Debí coger algunas servilletas de la hamburguesería.

Dailos: Las manchas de tomate no saldrán fácilmente.

Tony: Tranquilo, llevaré el traje a la lavandería.**Última actualización:**.net/~dailos Las historias que he escrito dailos productions en Twitter! /#!/Dailosproduc

Dailos: ¿Y quién limpia las manchas del coche?

Tony: oops…

Hemos llegado a Autos Vip. Aparcamos el coche y entramos en la tienda.

**ENTRA EN LA TIENDA Y ROBA EL COCHE **

Entramos dentro y comenzamos a buscar el modelo que Menendez estaba buscando. No fue difícil de encontrado. Un coche de color metálico con tres rayas, una azul otra negra que van desde la parte delantera hasta la trasera del coche. La dependienta se acerca a nosotros.

Dependienta: ¿Desea algo?

Dailos: ¿Podríamos ver el interior del coche?

Dailos: Gracias.

La dependienta coge las llaves y abre la puerta. Tony y yo entramos dentro.

Dailos: ¿podría darme las llaves? Es que me gustaría escuchar como suena su motor.

Dependienta: Por supuesto.

Comencé a girar las llaves y el coche se puso en marcha. Tony comienza a contarme todos los detalles.

Tony: Tiene GRPS, interior con piezas de carbono, reproductor MP3. Es pasable.

Dailos: ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me gusta?

Tony: ¿El qué?

Dailos: El precio.

Aprieto el acelerador y salimos a toda mecha a trabes del escaparate de la tienda.

**LLEVA EL COCHE AL BAR EL CAYAO **

Tony: Joder, podrías haber avisado.

Dailos: ¿Esperabas que fuera a comprar un coche pudiendo robarlo?

Tony: Pudiendo robarlo ¿y tienes un coche tan cutre?

Dailos: Bah…

Tony: Te he pillado.

Hemos llegado a toda mecha al bar. Aparcamos el coche y nos largamos al apartamento.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS OBTENIDO 2000 EUROS!**

**LA EMBOSCADA NAVAL **

De vuelta en el apartamento estamos tumbados en el sillón viendo la tele. No parece que esté poniendo nada interesante… Tony cambia de canal una y otra vez hasta que cansado apaga el televisor con el mando y lo tira al suelo.

Tony: ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que ése idiota nos llame? Podemos ir a la casa de ese cabron, pegarle tres tiros y acabar con esto.

Dailos: Deberías relajarte un poco. Casi lo tenemos.

Tony: Más vale un pájaro en mano que 100 volando.

De repente suena el teléfono. Es Menendez.

Menendez: Hola muchachos.

Dailos: Hola Menendez.

Menendez: ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

Dailos: No puedo decir que lo haya hecho.

Menendez: Jajaja. Escuchad. Quiero que vayáis a recoger un "paquete" que me han dejado en alta mar. Espero que podáis recogerlo para mí.

Menendez cuelga. Es raro, Menendez hablaba de un modo un tanto extraño. Debe ser imaginaciones mías.

Dailos: Bien tenemos cosas que hacer.

Salimos del Apartamento para coger el coche para ir Al Charco. Tony me notó preocupado.

Tony: ¿Pasa algo?

Dailos: No, nada.

Tony: No sé por qué pero me estás ocultado algo.

Dailos: jeje, eres más listo de lo que pensaba.

Tony: ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Isabella?

Dailos: No.

Tony: ¿Con Maria?

Dailos: No.

Tony: ¿Entonces que pasa?

Dailos: Es que la llamada de Menendez me tiene desconcertado, no parecía él.

Tony: Bah, debe ser imaginaciones tuyas.

Finalmente lleguemos Al Charco. Nos bajamos del coche y nos subimos a la Lancha para ir al punto de encuentro.

**VE AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO Y RECOGE EL PAQUETE**

No tardamos mucho en llegar al punto de recogida. Pero aquí no hay nada.

Tony: ¿Estás seguro que era aquí?

Dailos: Estoy seguro.

De repente varias lanchas comenzaron a rodearnos y a dispararnos.

Dailos: ¡Mierda!

Tony: ¡Es una emboscada!

Comenzamos a huir hacia tierra mientras Tony dispara a los barcos.

Tony: Menendez nos la ha jugado, te lo dije.

Dailos: Pensaba que tenías un sexto sentido para estas cosas. ¿Por qué no te ha funcionado ahora?

Tony: Debe de ser que le afecta el agua del mar.

Las lanchas siguen persiguiéndonos mientras pasamos por debajo del puente de las Bolas. Nos hemos logrado deshacer de algunos enemigos, pero aún quedan algunas lanchas persiguiéndonos. Me dirigí hacia la zona de las rocas. A Tony le parece una Locura.

Tony: ¡No lo hagas!

Dailos: Jajajaja.

Justo al llegar a las rocas gire el timón hacia la izquierda esquivándolas mientras una de las lanchas se estrella contra las rocas y la lancha explota.

Tony: ¡No vuelvas hacer eso nunca!

Dailos: ¡Aún quedan dos, más vale que te pongas las pilas.

De nuevo nos dirigimos hacia el puente de Las bolas. Tony comienza a disparar a las cadenas y las maderas que las sujetan comienzan a caer

Tony: ¡Uy cuidado!

Las maderas caen encima de una de las lanchas aplastando a los tripulantes. Aún nos quedaba otro más. Nos dirigimos hacia el charco. Pasamos de nuevo por debajo del puente de las bolas. Tony dispara a la lancha. Tras unos minutos de tiroteo logramos eliminar al último.

Dailos: Bien, hemos acabado con todos. ¡Menendez hijo de puta! Iremos a por él.

**¡MSION COMPLETADA! **

El teléfono de nuevo comienza a sonar.

Paolo: Dailos. ¿Está Isabella con vosotros?

Dailos: No. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Paolo: He estado llamando a su móvil, pero no responde. Estoy seguro de que está bien pero ¿podrías ir a echar un vistazo?

Dailos: No te preocupes, iremos enseguida.

**VE AL HOTEL LANCELOT Y BUSCA A ISABELLA. ASEGURATE DE QUE ESTÉ A SALVO. **

Pusimos rumbo hacia el Hotel Lancelot. Dejamos la lancha en el Varadero del Parque Islas canarias y comenzamos a correr hacia el Hotel. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Entramos y subimos por las escaleras al primer piso.

**EL SECUESTRO **

Entramos en la habitación 101 encontrando dos cuerpos en el suelo. Son los hombres que Paolo había mandado a proteger a Isabella. Buscamos por la habitación, pero Isabella no estaba aquí.

Tony: Maldición, hemos llegado tarde.

De repente escuchamos gritos en la calle. Nos asomamos por la ventana y vemos a Isabella siendo llevada por dos hombres hacia un coche, uno de ellos es Pedro.

Dailos: ¡Mierda!

Comenzamos a correr hasta llegar a la salida del hotel. Isabella estaba entrando en el coche. Nos subimos al nuestro y comenzamos a seguirle, pero por lo que parece nos han visto. Varios tipos montados en moto nos comienzan a seguir mientras nos disparan. Tony se coloca en la parte trasera del coche y dispara a través de una de las ventanillas.

Tony: Yo me encaragré de ellos, tú solo preocúpate de conducir.

El coche que perseguimos trata de confundirme colocando los intermitentes hacia la dirección contraria a la que realmente va a tomar, peso no me engañará tan fácilmente. Estamos saliendo de Arrecife y llegando a la zona de las naves industriales. El coche entra dentro de una de las naves y la puerta se va cerrando poco a poco, nuestro coche no va a poder entrar por ahí. Nos bajamos de nuestro coche y comenzamos a correr hacia la puerta mientras esta sigue cerrándose. Nos tiramos al suelo y comenzamos a Rodar pasando por el hueco de la puerta logrando entrar. La puerta se cierra del todo. Hemos logrado entrar por los pelos.

Dailos: Está bien, busquemos a ese hijo de puta.

Comenzamos adentrarnos por la fábrica, no está siendo fácil, muchos enemigos se nos ponen en nuestro camino. Tras unos minutos recorriendo la fábrica observamos a Pedro subido sobre una pasarela. Tiene a Isabella sujeta y con una pistola en la cabeza.

Tony: ¡Baja de ahí cabrón!

Pedro: Bajaré para aplastaros. Pero antes le volare la cabeza a la chica.

Dailos: Nos quieres a nosotros, deja a la chica.

Pedro: Lograsteis engañar a Menendez pero no a mi. Desde la primera vez nunca me gustasteis. Menos mal que el jefe ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Jejeje, al final tenía razón yo y no él.

Tony: Será canalla.

Pedro nos apunta con su pistola y vuelve hablar.

Pedro: ¡Os voy a matar! ¡Cortaré vuestros cadáveres trocito a Trocito para dárselo a los perros!

Dailos: ¡Aquí nos tienes suelta a la chica!

Menendez empuja a Isabella que comienza a caer. Rápidamente me lanzo sobre ella y de rodillas logro agarrarla antes de que caiga al suelo. Padro comienza a Huir.

Dailos: Tony, llévate a Isabella.

Tony: ¿Y tú que vas hacer?

Dailos: Voy a cargarme a ése cabrón. Llevate a Isabella al apartamento, nos veremos allí.

Tony: No te vayas a morir ahora que comienza la diversión.

Isabella: Dailos, ten cuidado.

Dailos: No os preocupéis. ¡Iros!

Tony e Isabella huyen mientras yo comienzo a perseguir a Pedro. He llegado al tejado de la fábrica. Pedro comienza a disparar y me oculto detrás de uno de los bidones. Saco mi arma y comienzo a disparar dándole a Pedro en el brazo…. Parece que voy ganando. Pedro de nuevo comienza a correr. Salgo de nuevo y comienzo a correr hacia él mientras disparo. Pedro se vuelve a ocultar y dispara.

Pedro: ¡Que te jodan cabrón!

Dailos: ¡Te tengo hijo de la gran puta!

De nuevo comencé a disparar. Le he dado en el pecho. Malherido Pedro intenta escapar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Comencé a caminar hasta encontrarme con Pedro en el suelo sentado apoyando su espalda en unos bidones. Coge su arma y aprieta el gatillo, pero no hay balas.

Pedro: Maldito cabrón.

Dailos: Se acabó.

Pedro: Menendez irá a por ti y a por tu amiguito, acabaremos con vosotros.

Dailos: Dije que ibas a ser el primero en matarte y lo voy a cumplir. Pronto Juárez y Menendez se unirá contigo. Mírate. Estas muerto Gilipollas. Tu carne se pudrirá aquí porque ni los buitres querrán comer una carne tan asquerosa.

Pedro: ¡Bastardo!

Saqué mi arma y apunté a la cabeza de Pedro.

Dailos: Saluda a Ricardo de mi parte.

Aprieto el gatillo y disparo. Pedro ha muerto. Pero aún queda el premio gordo, este no es ni un tercer premio. Tony e Isabella me están esperando en el Apartamento. No debería tardar demasiado, no quiero preocuparles.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS OBTENIDO 20.000 EUROS! **

**JUAREZ**

He regresado al apartamento lo más rápido que he podido. Tony e Isabella estaban bien.

Dailos: ¿Qué tal estás Isabella?

Isabella: Estoy bien.

Dailos: El momento de ajustarle las cuentas a ese cabrón ha llegado. Tony, quédate con Isabella.

Tony: Ni hablar.

Dailos: ¡Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí por si ellos vuelven!

Tony: No puedo hacerlo tío. Reacuerda que ellos son los que mataron a mi familia. Tengo que hacerlo.

Dailos: Está bien. Isabella, quédate aquí y no salgas ¿Entendido? Vamos.

Salimos del apartamento para ir a comprar armas a la tienda de Will.

**VE A COMPRAR ARMAS A LA CASA DE WILL **

Mientras tanto, comenzamos a hablar. Esta es el momento que hemos estado esperando. Debo de tener cuidado con Tony Si pasara algo no me lo podría perdonar. Aparte de que Fabioneri me mandaría directamente al matadero.

Dailos: ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto? Aún estás a tiempo.

Tony: No. Quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Dailos: Sabes que tu tío me ordenó que te vigilara y no dejase que te pasara nada.

Tony: Lo sé. Siempre me ha estado sobreprotegiendo, pero se acabó.

Finalmente Llegamos a la casa de Will. Tomamos todo lo necesario y volvimos al coche.

**VE A LA MANSIÓN DE JUAREZ**

Dailos: El momento ha llegado

Tony: Lo sé.

Dailos: Aunque no era lo que planeamos.

Tony: Los planes no funcionan nunca, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Dailos: De todos modos nos lo íbamos a cargar… ¿Qué más da que fuera hoy que dentro de 3 días?

Tony: Eso es.

Hemos salido de Arrecife y nos adentramos por Playa Honda. En pocos minutos llegaremos a la Mansión de Juárez.

Dailos: Escucha, no te separes demasiado. Apunta solo a los que tienes delante, yo me encargaré del resto.

Tony: Tú solo déjame a Juárez para mí.

Dailos: Jajaja, eso está hecho. Pero yo quiero a Menendez.

Tony: Es todo tuyo.

Hemos Llegado a Conil. Tomamos el camino de la Izquierda y llegamos al la mansión. Nos Bajamos del coche y sacamos nuestras armas.

Dailos: Espero que tengamos buena cacería.

Tony: Quedará bien la Cabeza de Juárez colgando en una de las paredes del salón.

**ENTRA EN LA MANSIÓN**

Comenzamos a caminar por los jardines de la mansión. Parece que saben que estamos aquí, Los hombres de Juárez salen a nuestro paso. Comenzamos a disparar mientras buscamos una forma de entrar en la mansión. Parece que hay unas escaleras que llevan al tejado. Subimos por ellas y caminamos por el tejado eliminando a los hombres de Juárez. Al fondo hay una puerta. Al llegar a ella encontramos unas escaleras que nos llevan al interior de la mansión. Comenzamos a adentrarnos por el piso examinando las habitaciones. En una de ellas encontramos a un hombre y a una mujer acostados en la cama. Juárez no estaba aquí. Bajamos a la planta siguiente y nos abrimos paso entre los enemigos hasta llegar a un salón. Menendez está sentado en un sillón con una ametralladora en la mano.

Menendez: Demasiado ruido chicos. ¿Acaso nunca habéis usado un silenciador?

Dailos: No, es que quiero que escuches como te desangras con cada balazo.

De repente comienzan a aparecer hombres armados desde el otro lado del salón. Menendez se levanta del asiento y habla.

Menendez: Primero tendréis que cogerme si es que podéis. A por ellos

Menendez comienza a huir por una de las puertas del fondo de la sala. Comenzamos a disparar hasta cargarnos a todos los enemigos y comenzamos a correr hacia Menendez. Tras salir de la sala Menendez comienza a subir por unas escaleras mientras nos dispara. Comenzamos a correr escalera arriba hasta subir una planta. Menendez está al fondo del pasillo escondido detrás de la barra de un mini bar. Nos acercamos poco a poco y comenzamos a disparar hasta que Menendez cae muerto.

Dailos: Dile al camarero que me envié la factura.

Todavía nos quedaba matar a Juárez. Debe de estar en su despacho en la segunda planta.

**VE A LA SEGUNDA PLANTA Y BUSCA EL DESPACHO DE JUAREZ **

Bajamos a la segunda planta hasta llegar al despacho, Juárez nos estaba esperando en la puerta protegido por varios Hombres, apenas nos podíamos acercar.

Dailos: ¡Juárez! Hemos venido a quedarnos con tu casa!

Juárez: Es una casa bonita sin duda.

Tony: ¡Ni hablar, es horrible. En cuanto te mate cambiaremos la decoración, esas cortinas quedarían mejor con el rojo de tu sangre!

Juárez: Me he cargado antes a 12 de los Fabioneri y puedo cargarme a un 13.

Juárez comienza a huir mientras sus guardaespaldas nos disparan. Tras matarlos comenzamos a correr tras Juárez que sube por las escaleras hacia el tejado. Llegando al tejado vemos a Juárez dirigirse hacia un Helicóptero que intenta aterrizar. Comencé a disparar. El helicóptero comienza a ganar altura para intentar escapar.

Juárez: ¡No! ¡Vuelve acá!

Continúo disparando hasta que el helicóptero comienza a perder el control y se estrella contra el suelo.

Juarez: ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Nos acercamos a Juarez lentamente. Se acabó.

Dailos: Espero que no seas creyente porque ni dios te va a salvar de esta.

Juarez: Tendrías que haber visto las caras de tus tíos al morir. Me rogaban una y otra vez que les matase, pero no lo hice, dejé que sufrieran hasta morir.

Tony le da una patada a Juarez en el estómago.

Tony: En el infierno no habrá sitio para ti, eso es demasiado grande para una basura como tú.

Juarez:: Acaba conmigo si quieres, pero Recuerda: Il corvo non dorme mai nella nerezza

Sacamos nuestras armas y apuntamos a Juarez y disparamos. Juarez está muerto. Estoy seguro de que habrá alguien que le alegrará esta noticia.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 50.000 EUROS! **

**DIAS MÁS TARDE…. **

Han pasado unos días desde que nos encargamos de Juarez y sus pandilleros. Ahora la mansión es nuestra. Tíos, este lugar es enorme. 250 habitaciones,

mini- bares en cada planta, salones de juegos. Y sobretodo el despacho con unas impresionantes vistas del campo de La Isla. Las montañas del fuego y La Geria llenas de plantaciones de Uvas y el buen clima sobretodo. Estamos rodeados de Naturaleza y eso se nota. Quizás es por vivir demasiado tiempo en la ciudad. Pero este entorno rural me encanta.

Durante estos días Hemos limpiado la mansión, hemos cambiado algunas cosas como las cortinas, los muebles… todo al estilo de la Familia Fabioneri.

Isabella ha estado unos días en casa de su padre. Paolo está contento con que hayamos eliminado a Juarez. Sus problemas como los nuestros se habían solucionado. Isabella ha vuelto a la ciudad, Paolo le ha comprado un piso en el Barrio de San Francisco Javier. Quizás pasaremos a visitarla un día de estos.

Ahora que la situación está bajo control ya llegado la hora de comenzar a recuperar el terreno perdido y a comenzar a extender nuestra influencia. Vaya, entre tanta novedad se me había olvidado llamar al Jefe. De repente mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Dailos: Fabioneri

Fabioneri: Vaya, lo has adivinado.

Dailos: Mira, he estado muy ocupado estos días…

Fabioneri: Siempre dices lo mismo por esa boca charlatana que tienes. Han pasado ya 12 días. Espero que hayáis cogido a ése cabrón o de lo contrario me habrás decepcionado y sabes lo que eso significa.

Dailos: Siento desilusionarte, pero Juarez está muerto, nos le hemos cargado hace días. Te iba a llamar en estos días pero hemos estado ocupados cambiando la decoración de la mansión, Juarez tiene un gusto horrible.

No lo estoy viendo, pero seguro que la cara de Fabioneri tiene que tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguro que al escuchar la noticia las puertas del cielo se le han abierto.

Fabioneri: Bueno, ahora es el momento de hacerles saber quién manda aquí.

Dailos: Hemos pensado en adquirir nuevas propiedades. Ya sabes, ventas de coches de lujo, imprenta de dinero, tenemos cientos de toneladas de mierda que Juarez nos ha dejado y…

Fabioneri: Vale, vale vale, para el carro. Está bien, Pero deberíais separaros a la hora de buscar, lo haréis más rápido.

Dailos: Es cierto.

Fabioneri: Os enviaré algunos muchachos por si la situación se complica.

Dailos: Vaya, ahora que hemos resuelto la situación nos mandas refuerzos, muy propio de ti. Lo mismo hiciste en Florida.

Fabioneri: Soy un hombre que procura ser cauteloso en una situación así. No me gustaría tirarme en una piscina vacía. No soy tan imbécil.

Dailos: Desde luego que no.

Fabioneri: Estaremos en contacto.

Cuelgo el teléfono y entro de nuevo en el despacho. Tony está en la mesa mirando anuncios publicitarios buscando alguna propiedad interesante. Seguro que la noticia le va a encantar.

Dailos: Acaba de llamar Fabioneri. Quiere que te encargues de buscar oportunidades de negocios interesantes.

Tony: Eso está bien pero… ¿Y tú?

Dailos: Entre los dos nos encargaremos de buscar propiedades y decidir que propiedades comprar y de llevar el papeleo y todo ese rollo. Tú solo encargate de buscar buenas oportunidades, yo haré lo mismo.

Tony: No sé si podré hacerlo yo solo pero lo intentaré.

Dailos: Está bien, volveré a la ciudad. No me esperes levantado porque puede que llegue tarde.

**EL GUARDABANDAS **

Me puse rumbo a las afueras de la mansión para coger el coche. Una vez fuera mi teléfono vuelve a sonar. Es extraño, el número que aparece en pantalla no lo conozco. Pero debe de ser importante, nadie consigue mi número así por que así.

Dailos: ¿Hola?

¿?: Por fin lo coge.

Dailos: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ven al Gran Hotel al piso 12 habitación 1207 Allí hablaremos.

De repente oigo voces de fondo. Parece que no está solo.

¿? Dile que se dé prisa.

¿?: Está bien, está bien. Intenta venir lo más rápido posible.

El desconocido cuelga el teléfono. ¿Quién podría ser? Bueno, quedan un par de horas para el Almuerzo. Creo que podré pasar por el Gran Hotel antes de almorzar. Me subo al coche y me dirijo hacia Arrecife.

**VE AL GRAN HOTEL **

Tras 15 minutos conduciendo he llegado al Gran Hotel. Aquí pasa algo raro… hay miles de personas amontonados a las puertas del hotel gritando y chillando cosas como "Red hot, red Hot" algunas personas con pancartas y cartulinas coreando el nombre de "Flea" La policía y guardias de seguridad tienen acordonada la entrada del hotel para que nadie pueda entrar, no va a ser fácil entrar. Me agacho y comienzo a Gatear por debajo de las piernas de los policías, de momento no me han pillado.

Policía: Joder me pica el culo.

El policía se rasca el culo... una vista desagradable desde aquí debajo, menos mal que no ha durado mucho. Continúo gateando hasta llegar al interior del hotel.

**COGE EL ASCENSOR PARA IR AL PISO 12 **

Comienzo a caminar al ascensor y aprieto el botón. Mientras espero a que baje miro a mí alrededor… menudo escándalo que hay fuera. ¿A que se debe tanto escándalo? Pronto lo sabré.

El ascensor se abre. Entro en él y pulso el botón de la planta 12. Tras unos segundos la puerta se abre de nuevo y me adentro por la planta hasta llegar al la habitación 1207. Llamo a la puerta y alguien la abre… Es ¡John Furciante!

John: Este debe de ser el tipo. Pasa.

Entro en la habitación y encuentro a Chad, Anthony, y Flea sentados. Flea y Anthony en el sofá mientras Chad está sentado en un sillón mientras toca la mesa de madera como si se tratara de una batería. Los red hot Chili peppers estaban aquí, aunque me parece que no era un buen momento para pedir un autógrafo.

Anthony se levanta y se dirige hacia mí.

Anthony: Tú eres Da… err Da… ¿Dylon?

Dailos: Dailos, sé que cuesta pronunciarlo sí. Pero de momento dejémoslo en Dylon. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Anthony: Hablamos con uno de nuestros contáctos aquí, un tipo llamado Mike.

Flea: Es un gilipollas

Dailos: Lo sé Flea, le conozco muy bien.

Anthony: Bien, como puedes ver la situación ahí fuera es un tanto "complicada"

John: Si salimos ahí fuera nos descuartizaran esos sucios fans con sus sucias garras y estos pantalones me costaron 300 dólares, no puedo dejar que me los ensucien.

Flea: Maldición, esto parece una peli de zombis, donde hay una avalancha de zombis agolpados en las puertas y estamos rodeados por zombis y sin poder salir del hotel.

Chad: Ah, hablas de "The dead walk"

Flea: ¿Qué? Pensaba que se llamaba cenicienta.

Anthony: No pienso quedarme en este lugar encerrado. ¿Qué es lo que hace la policía?

Dailos: Bienvenido a Arrecife tío.

Flea se levanta de su asiento y mira a través de la ventana.

Flea: Mierda, cada vez hay más, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dailos: Podéis venir a mi mansión. Es lo suficientemente grande para vosotros.

Anthony se gira y habla a los demás.

Anthony: ¿Qué os parece chicos?

Flea: Es mejor que quedarse aquí.

John: De acuerdo.

Chad: Pero ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?

Dailos: Dejádmelo a mí.

**MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**

Una Limusina negra pasa por delante del gran hotel. De repente los Fans dejan de gritar.

Fan 1: ¡Son ellos!

Fan 2: ¡Espera, tienes que firmarme la camiseta!

La avalancha de Fans comienzan a seguir a la limusina negra que se dirige hacia el parque Islas Canarias. La limusina se detiene y varios hombres vestidos de roqueros se bajan de ella y se suben al escenario. Son los Hombres de Yadebe. La trampa ha funcionado.

Yekini: ¡Somos los red hot!

Los fans se habían dado cuenta.

Fan: Un momento, esos son unos negros de mierda.

Fan 2: ¡Es una trampa!

Aprovechamos la oportunidad para subirnos al coche y salir del lugar pitando.

**LLEVA A LOS RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS A LA MANSIÓN **

Dailos: O sea que sois los red hot… no puedo creérmelo.

Anthony: Sí.

Dailos: Los de Give it away, Cant stop, Otherside.

John: Sí.

Dailos: By the way, Tell me baby, Dani California.

Flea: Joder, este cabronazo se sabe nuestras canciones.

Dailos: Sí, vuestro fan desde que tenía 18 años.

Flea: ¡canta!

Dailos: ¿Qué?

Flea: Canta una canción.

Dailos: No creo que sea tan bueno como vosotros.

Flea: Da igual, tu canta.

John: No le comas la bola al chico, bastante tiene ya con habernos sacado de esta.

Dailos: El plan ha salido a la perfección.

Chad: Eh Dylon, háblanos de esa mansión.

Dailos: Err… bueno, es bastante grande, tiene 200 habitaciones, piscinas, salas de juegos…

Anthony: Entonces no debe de estar tan mal.

John: Estoy cansado del ambiente de la ciudad, nos vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco del campo. Por dios Flea no me lo eches el humo encima.

Flea: Jajaja, venga John no seas llorica.

Anthony: Aún tiene que superar lo de su adicción a la heroína, está un poco sensible.

Flea: Oh no…me he dejado la bolsita de crack en el hotel.

Chad: ¡No me jodas!

Dailos: ¿Cuál es el problema? esto es Lanzarote

Flea: Pero esta era de la buena, no la mierda que venden en la calle. Joder tíos, esto me deprime.

Anthony: Bah da igual, de todos modos no era de calidad.

Chad: Cuando llegue a la mansión me daré una ducha. En la habitación no habían Toallas.

Anthony: Sí. Cualquiera se fía del servicio de habitaciones, podría ser algún fan infiltrado.

John: De todos modos el servicio de habitaciones es una mierda.

Dailos ¿De quién coño fue la idea de irnos a ése Hotel?

John: Mike

Chad: Mike.

Dailos: Tíos, no sé porqué os tenéis que fiar de un capullo como ese.

Anthony: Nuestro agente fue quién nos lo aconsejó.

Dailos: Pues menudo gilipollas.

Anthony: ¿Falta mucho para llegar? John está comenzando a quedarse dormido.

John: ¡Estoy despierto!

Chad: No es verdad, estabas cerrando los ojos.

John: Pues dile a Flea que apague esa cosa.

Dailos: Flea, ¿Estas bien tío? Hace rato que no hablas.

Anthony: Está depre por lo del crack.

Dailos: Mira, su tanto te jode no te preocupes, iré a buscarlo.

Anthony: Flea, tienes que superarlo tío.

Flea: No tengo moral.

Anthony: ¡Venga Chicos, tenemos que animar a Flea!

Los red Hot comienzan a cantar.

.com/watch?v=Mxpq76uqJMY

Flee!  
Flee fly!  
Flee fly flow!  
Bee-stay!  
A koom-a-lado koom-a-lado koom-a-lado bee-stay!  
Oh, no no no, not to bee-stay!  
Eenie-minnie ex-a-minnie ex-a-minnie sol-a-minnie  
eenie-minnie ex-a-minnie sol-a-minnie so!  
Ah, tweep-a-sopa, eep-a-sopa, eep-a-sopa lilly  
and a rom-scom-tom and a time-a-yo  
Ah tweep-a-sopa- eep-a-sopa, eep-a-sopa lilly  
and a lily-o, lily-o, lily-o blow!

Flea: Yehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Anthony: Jajajaja ¡ese es nuestro Flea!

John: ¡Joder quitame eso de encima!

Chad: Joder Flea ten más cuidado tío, casi quemas a John.

John: Joder, ¡mis pantalones, me los has quemado!

Flea: Haberte sentado adelante con Dylon

Dailos: Menudo viajecito, menos mal que ya hemos llegado.

Hemos llegado a la mansión. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 10.000 EUROS!**

**THE ATACK OF THE KILLER FLEA **

Los Red hot se han instalado ya en la mansión. Se quedarán aquí por una temporada, al menos hasta que acabe su gira por la isla. He intentado alojarles en las habitaciones más alejadas, pero no ha servido de mucho dado que han estado paseando de un lado para el otro de la mansión. Aunque hace un rato que nos lo veo, y eso ya es extraño. Me levanto del sillón del despacho y me dirijo hacia sus habitaciones. Adentrándome por los pasillos no oigo gritos como los que estaba pegando hace un rato, esto no es normal para ser quienes son.

Tras examinar varias habitaciones finalmente los he encontrado. Parecen algo preocupados, aquí está pasando algo raro.

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa?

Anthony: Es Flea tío.

Dailos: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Flea: ¡Ese cabronazo me ha vendido un pedazo de mierda de crack, tío, a ese hijo de puta me lo cargo!

Anthony: Te dije que esa mierda no era buena, Mi padre vendía mierda y sé distinguir cuando la pieza es de calidad.

Chad: No le culpes a Flea, y menos cuando está colocado no sabe lo que hace.

Dailos: Si al menos supiera dónde está ese cabrón iría a por él.

Flea: Pero yo si lo sé. Tiene una habitación en el hotel San Antonio. Me dijo que cuando quisiera mierda que pasará por allí, que iba a estar todo el día.

Dailos: De acuerdo, iremos hasta allí y le daremos su merecido.

Salimos de la mansión y nos subimos al coche para ir al Hotel San Antonio.

**CONDUCE HASTA EL HOTEL SAN ANTONIO**

Dailos: ¿Estás seguro de que era en ese lugar?

Flea: Si.

Dailos: Tío, deberías hablar antes de ir a pillar me refiero a hablar con Anthony, Chad y John

Flea: No me gusta molestar a mis amigos mientras duermen la siesta. Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos parado un segundo a descansar. Un concierto aquí, otro concierto allá, que si firmas, que si presentaciones en un local… pero sobretodo cualquiera duerme con tanta gente gritando abajo.

Dailos: Aquí dormiréis bien. Os lo aseguro.

Flea: ¡Canta!

Dailos: ¿Otra vez?

Flea: Antes me lo impidieron los chicos. Pero ahora que no están nadie puede impedírmelo.

Dailos: Es que soy horrible cantando.

Flea: Mira, no tienes porque tener vergüenza, cada concierto canto ante miles de personas ¡y no pasa nada! Aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

Dailos: Oh, dios, está bien. ¿Qué canto?

Flea: Lo que sea.

Dailos: ¿Otherside?

Flea: Hmmm no.

Dailos: ¿Give it away?

Flea: No.

Dailos: ¡The sephyr song!

Flea: Tampoco.

Dailos: Joder, ¿Entonces cuál canto?

Flea: Tienes que buscar una canción en la cuál podamos cantar los dos.

Dailos: Déjame que piense…

(comenzamos a cantar)

Dailos: So much more than  
Flea: Charlie's waking me  
Dailos: To my core and  
Flea: Charlie's shaking me  
Dailos: Tell my story  
Flea: Charlie's making me  
Dailos y Flea: And Charlie's making me smile.  
Ohh-oo whoa now

Flea:Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick wu wu wu wu wu wu dor wake wake wake wake wake wake wake wu wu wu wu wu wu wor!

Nada más terminar la canción chocamos las manos entre risas. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no reía tanto

Flea: ¡Jajajaja De puta madre!

Daillos: No me obligues hacer esto ¡nunca!

Flea: ¡Jajajaja!

Hemos llegado al Hotel san Antonio. He aparcado cerca de la entrada. Parece que Flea quiere ir solo.

Flea: Dame un arma.

Dailos: Toma. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Flea: No creo que haya problemas, volveré enseguida.

Flea sale del coche y entra en el hotel. Espero que no tarde demasiado. La verdad es que de momento las cosas marchan bien.

Flea: ¡CARONEEEEEEEEEES!

Al escuchar el grito salgo del coche a toda prisa.

Dailos: joder, ¡Flea!

De repente veo como cae al suelo una persona a través de los cristales de una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Comienzan ha haber disparos. Era muy extraño que las cosas fueran tan bien. Me toca salvar a Flea.

Comienzo a correr hacia el hotel entrando en la recepción y subiendo las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Al adentrarme por el pasillo me encuentro a Flea de espaldas a una pared esperando su oportunidad para disparar. Corro hasta él y me coloco a su lado.

Dailos: ¡Que es lo que ha pasado!

Flea: Sabían que iba a venir y me han preparado una fiesta.

Dailos: ¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?

Flea: Cuarta planta, habitación 410.

Dailos: Primero tenemos que salir de esta selva.

Flea: Yo iré delante, tú cubreme las espaldas.

Salimos de nuevo al pasillo disparando a los enemigos mientras nos adentramos por el pasillo.

Flea: Flea, Fly Blow!

Flea dispara a una de las estufas que explota matando a varios enemigos. Poco a poco hemos llegado al final del pasillo. Llegamos a las escaleras para subir a la tercera planta. Flea continúa disparando matando a todo lo que se le ponga por delante.

Flea: ¡Jajajaja! Sí, muere, muere cabrón.

Dailos: Das miedo.

Flea: Jajajaja

Hemos llegado al final del pasillo y nos disponemos a subir a la cuarta planta cuando de nuevo nos disparan desde las escaleras. Nos pusimos a cubierto.

Dailos: Mierda, esto no será fácil.

Flea: Ahí les va un regalito.

Flea sale del pasillo. Saca una granada de mano, la lanza y grita.

Flea: B-O-O-O-M-B!

Flea se pone a cubierto de nuevo y la granada estalla. Camino libre de nuevo.

Dailos: ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Flea: En América te las dan con los cereales.

Dailos: ¿En serio? ¡Creía que no le daban licencia de armas a los que se colocan de crack hasta el culo!

Subimos a la cuarta planta. Comencé a adentrarme por el pasillo cuando de repente Flea Lanza una granda.

Dailos: ¡Joder!

Corro de nuevo hacia atrás y me uno a Flea para cubrirnos de nuevo. He escapado por poco.

Dailos: Joder Flea eso se avisa.

Salimos de nuevo al pasillo hasta que finalmente llegamos a la habitación 410. Derribamos la puerta de una patada y entramos para encontrados con ese cabron rodeado de mujeres que al vernos salen corriendo. Es Un negrata que se las da de gángster. Ni siquiera creo que la ropa que lleva sea suya.

Flea: Hola George

George: Flea, tío, cálmate.

Flea: Te tengo.

Flea agarra por la camiseta al camello y lo empuja contra la ventana.

George: Tío, te dije que esa mierda era buena de verdad es lo mejor que tengo.

Flea: Me has vendido una caca de perro!

George: Te devolveré el dinero te lo juro.

Flea: ¿Dinero? ¿para que quiero dinero? Tengo miles de millones en un banco, no necesito nada más. Yo lo que quiero es joderte.

Dailos: Hora de enseñarle la magia de los red hot.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Después de darle un par de "lecciones" a George volvemos al coche para regresar a la mansión.

**LLEVA A FLEA DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN**

Dailos: Creo que ese cabrón ha recibido su merecido.

Flea: No creo que esté capacitado para seguir ejerciendo su trabajo. Estará cobrando las ayudas del gobierno por una larga temporada.

Dailos: Tío, no es por ofender, pero creo que deberías dejar el crack.

Flea: ¿Por qué?

Dailos: Lo de la granada de antes, tío, casi me matas.

Flea: Te pusiste en medio del objetivo, es automático y cuando apunta no se puede dar macha atrás.

Dailos: ¿Eres un robot o una máquina de matar del futuro o algo así?

Flea: Sí. Soy ¡Killer Flea! ¡Una máquina de matar despiadada!

Dailos: Está bien, pero no me mates a mí y menos lanzado granadas sin avisar.

Flea: Killer Flea no tiene piedad y en su unicornio blanco vuela por todo el mundo luchando contra el mal.

Dailos: Tío, de verdad que estás colocado.

Tras unos minutos hemos llegado a la mansión. Los Red hot tienen un par de conciertos estos días, así que creo que estarán un tiempo ocupados con lo que realmente que saben hacer: Rock and roll

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 15.000 EUROS! **

**LA MASCOTA DEL EQUIPO**

De nuevo me dispongo a volver a la ciudad para ver si puedo encontrar alguna franquicia interesante. De momento no he encontrado nada. Espero que a Tony le vaya mejor que a mí. Maldición ¿Es que no hay nada interesante en esta maldita isla? Y ahora el teléfono comienza a sonar.

Dailos: ¿Hola?

¿?: ¿Eres Dailos?

Dailos: Sí. ¿Quién es?

¿?: Er… bueno, no se me da bien estas cosas, no hasta vernos en privado. Ven a la ciudad Deportiva, en Arrecife. Estaré esperando en los vestuarios del estadio.

Bueno, parece que últimamente están apareciendo nuevos trabajos. Y la verdad que lo de las propiedades de momento no está teniendo mucho éxito. Creo que de momento puedo ir sacando pasta por ahí.

**VE A LA CIUDAD DEPORTIVA DE LANZAROTE**

De nuevo rumbo a Arrecife. La verdad es que ya no me paso por la ciudad como antes. Eso demuestra que las cosas están comenzando a marchar bien y que la influencia de la Familia se está logrando extender por la isla. Pero aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

Finalmente he llegado a la ciudad Deportiva. Me bajo del coche y entro en el campo de fútbol. Parece que hoy hay partido, las gradas están llenas hasta la bandera con los aficionados cantando y tocando tambores para animar a su equipo.

En el campo los dos equipos realizan calentamientos tocando la pelota de un lado para el otro… Vaya una panda de vagos.

Finalmente He llegado al vestuario. Dentro me encuentro ha un hombre sentado junto a una pizarra. Es un tipo calvo, con bigote y gafas. Viste con un chándal deportivo del equipo.

Paco: Te estaba esperando. Soy Paco Gutiérrez.

Dailos: Errr…sí. Sí. Yo me llamo Dailos.

Paco: Bien, toma asiento.

Me senté en una de las sillas. Veremos que es lo que tiene que decir.

Paco: He entrenado a muchos equipos en mi vida, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que las cosas están jodidas. El equipo se hunde ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Son todos unos juerguistas, borrachos, que se pasan la noche antes del partido por ahí. El caso es que tengo 7 lesionados y tengo que jugar con los jugadores de la cantera, no podremos ganar este partido. Así que haz algo para que no se juegue.

Salgo del vestuario y vuelvo fuera del estadio para coger mi coche. Hace tiempo que no voy a un estadio para ver un partido de fútbol. Creo que es hora de demostrar que soy un aficionado de los que ya no quedan.

**VE A LA TIENDA DEPORTIVA Y PILLA UNA CAMISETA DEL EQUIPO VISITANTE**

La tienda deportiva no queda muy lejos, a medio minuto del estadio. Al llegar a ella me bajo del coche y entro en la tienda. Hoy juegan contra el Universidad de las palmas,. Así que me pillaré una camiseta, una gorra, una bufanda y me he pintado la cara con los colores rojo y blanco. Salgo de la tienda y de nuevo me dirijo al estadio.

**VUELVE AL ESTADIO.**

Al volver al estadio escucho a la afición cantando y animando a los equipos, parece que ya ha empezado el partido.

**PROVOCA UNA PELEA ENTRE AFICIONES PARA QUE SE SUSPENDA EL PARTIDO**

Comencé a colocarme entre los aficionados de la UD Lanzarote Y los del Atlético de Madrid B. Voy a darles donde más duele.

Dailos: Eh conejeros hijos de puta. ¡A tercera oe!

Aficionado de la UD. 1: ¡Vete a la mierda puto godo asqueroso!

Aficionado del Atletico: Venid aquí que te voy a dar de Hostias hasta hartarme, cabrón.

Aficionado de la UD: Hijos de puta.

Comenzó a producirse una pelea en la grada mientras los jugadores se quedaban atónitos observando el espectáculo.

Jugador de la UD: Seguro que esto es por culpa de los del atleti. Putos maricones.

Jugador del Atlético: Vuelve a decirme eso.

Jugador de la UD: Puto maricón.

El árbitro se acerca para intentar poner calma,

Arbitro: Por favor chicos, juego limpio.

De repente un jugador del banquillo salta del campo y le pega una patada por detrás a un jugador de la Ud Lanzarote. Los jugadores del Atletico y los de l UD Lanzarote comienzan a pelearse. De los banquillos los jugadores suplentes de los dos equipos saltan al campo para pelearse unos contra otros mientras El entrenador del Atletico B sale del banquillo y comienza a Gritar

Entrenador Atletico: ¡No, nos sancionaran varios partidos!

De repente una botella es lanzada desde la grada. La botella golpea al entrenador del Atletico en la cabeza y el entrenador cae fulminado al suelo. Los aficionados de La Ud y del Atletico comienzan a saltar al campo mientras la policía nacional corre hacia la salida del estadio. Las dos aficiones comienzan a pelearse en el campo. Creo que aquí no hago nada. Será mejor de que vuelva a la mansión.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 5.000 EUROS! **

**THEY'RE THE RED HOT **

Tras regresar del estadio he vuelto a la mansión. Parece que los Red hot de nuevo están tramando algo. Al entrar en la habitación Flea se dirige hacia mí.

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa?

Flea: ¿Recuerdas al hijo de puta que nos cargamos el otro día? Le han llevado al hospital general de Lanzarote y dicen que dos policías van a interrogarlo, tenemos que ir a por él antes de que abra la boca.

Dailos: Relájate. ¿Pero no le sacudimos suficiente como para que no pudiera volver ha hablar?

Flea: Parece que no.

Anthony: El problema es que nos podríamos ver envuelto en un escándalo de drogas.

Flea: Somos los red hot chili peppers tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Dailos: Sé como vuestra reputación se podrá mantener intacta.

Chad: ¿Cómo?

Dailos: Iremos al hospital para hacer un translado del paciente, creo que en ese hospital recibe muchas visitas y el paciente no quiere que nadie le moleste. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo. Salimos de la mansión y nos subimos al coche.

**VE AL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE ARRECIFE **

John: Oye Dylon… errr Dailos. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a sacar a ése tío del hospital?

Flea: John, eres un idiota ¿Nunca has visto la matanza de Texas?

Dailos: ¿Flea, En que estás pensando?

Flea: ¿El plan no era el cortarlo a pedazos con una sierra eléctrica?

Dailos: No.

Flea: Joder, entonces ¿Cuál era?

Dailos: Sacarlo del hospital, llevarlo a un sitio alejado y el resto ya lo sabéis.

Flea: ¡cortarlo en pedazos con una sierra!

Dailos: ¡Flea, a ver si lo entiendes, NADA DE SIERRAS!

John Flea cállate ya, sabemos que todo esto es por tu culpa.

Chad: Sí, si no te hubieras metido en ese lío ahora no estaríamos así.

Flea: John tiene que esnifar polvo de talco porque no se puede meter heroína y tú Chad porque más de una vez me robas cada vez que voy a pillar, al igual que tú Anthony.

John: Al menos si te esforzaras un poco podríamos tener mejores canciones, pero tú solo te dedicas a colocarte de Crack.

Flea: Al menos yo no compongo mariconadas como tú.

John: En el próximo concierto intenta cerrar la boca porque desafinas y eso se nota.

Anthony: Ya basta chicos, por cosas así nos separamos hace 5 años. Estamos todos metidos en esto y el problema de Flea es también nuestro, somos un equipo. Y Tenemos que permanecer unidos. Por nosotros, por nuestros fans y sobretodo por nuestros millones!

Chad: Tiene razón tíos.

Flea: Lo siento John, he sido un capullo.

John: No pasa nada.

Dailos: Así me gusta.

Anthony: Esto merece una canción.

John: ¡Hey Dailos, canta con nosotros!

Dailos: Lo siento tío, me da mucho corte.

Chad: ¿Con Flea si puedes cantar pero con nosotros no?

Dailos: Joder, ¡Flea, te has chivado!

Flea: Es que los chicos quieren que cantes con nosotros en el próximo concierto.

Dailos: uyuyuy….

Anthony: Vamos a cantar.

Dailos: No.

Los red hot chili peppers comienzan a Gritar todos a la vez

Red Hot Chili Peppers : ¡Canta, Canta, Canta, canta!

Dailos: Joder, está bien.

Flea: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dailos: ¿Qué os parece hey oh snow?

Anthony: Bien, tu has el solo, nosotros haremos el "Hey ohh"

Dailos: Está bien. Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on When I sit alone come get a little known But I need more than myself this time Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe that we rely on When I lay it on Come get to play it on All my life to sacrifice"

Dailos y los Red hot chilli peppers ":Hey oh listen what I say oh I got your Hey oh now listen what I say oh

Dailos: "When will I know that I really can't go To the well once more time to decide on When it's killing me When will I really see All that I need to look inside Come to believe that I better not leave Before I get my chance to ride When it's killing me What do I really need All that I need to look inside

Dailos y los Red Hot Chili peppers: Hey oh listen what I say oh Come back and Hey oh look at what I say oh

Dailos: The more I see the less I know  
The more I like to let it go...

Red Hot Chili peppers: hey oh... whoa whoa whoa 

Flea: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Anthony: Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

John: Para ya Anthony, hemos hecho cantar a Dy..Dailos.

Flea: ¿Entonces nos lo llevamos?

Anthony: Bueno… con un sintetizador de sonido podemos hacer que cante mejor. Por suerte eso es fácil.

Chad: Decidido pues, tenemos a un quinto Red Hot. Lo que ese nombre…

Flea: Le llamaremos Fleaty.

Dailos: ¿Fleaty?

John: No, no no, tiene que ser un nombre que tenga gancho.

Flea: Si le llamamos como uno de tus últimos discos seguro que no durará mucho.

Dailos: Chicos, no empecemos otra vez.

Hemos llegado al hospital General. Aparco el coche en el parking y cruzamos la calle hasta entrar en el hospital. Una vez dentro comencé a hablar con los chicos.

Dailos: Está bien, por aquí se entra a las habitaciones.

Flea: Pero la recepción está bien vigilada, hay un guardia de seguridad en la puerta. .

Dailos: Hasta las seis no es el cambio de turno.

Chad: ¡A las seis es cuando sale nuestro vuelo!

Dailos: Tenemos que buscar otra manera de entrar.

Salimos de nuevo a la calle y comenzamos a caminar alrededor del hospital. Creo que podremos colarnos si usamos uniformes. Y sé donde podemos encontralos.

**VE A LA LAVANDERIA DEL HOSPITAL Y COGE UNOS UNIFORMES **

Nos pusimos rumbo hacia la lavandería del hospital. No tardamos mucho en encontrarla ya que hemos seguido a uno de los trabajadores que llevaba un carro con ropa sucia. Al entrar comenzamos a buscar uniformes limpios encontrándolos dentro de una habitación. Hay tres uniformes de médico uno de enfermera y una bata de paciente.

Anthony: Yo me vestiré de enfermera. Me encanta.

Dailos: El problema es que solo quedan tres uniformes de médico. Alguien tiene que ir de paciente.

Chad: John.

Flea: John

John: Flea.

Flea: lo siento tío, ya nos estamos poniendo los uniformes.

John: Joder…

Salimos de la lavandería y volvimos al hospital. La recepción queda muy lejos, así que entramos por el lugar más cercano. Entramos y comenzamos ha caminar por los pasillos buscando una forma de llegar a las habitaciones. Hemos encontrado una puerta en la que pone "Solo personal"

Dailos: Bien, sigamos adelante.

Tras cruzar la puerta comenzamos ha ver enfermeras llevando pacientes en silla de ruedas o en cama. No me estaba sintiendo nada cómodo aquí.

Dailos: Odio los hospitales.

Flea: A mi me encanta. No sabes la cantidad de medicinas con las que te puedes pegar un colocón.

Anthony: Todo el mundo nos mira, ¡Que pervertidos!

Dailos: Quizás es que algo va mal. Entremos en esa habitación.

Entramos en una de las habitaciones. Dentro parece que hay medicinas, suero, vendas. Debe de ser la enfermería.

John: ¿Hay algún uniforme de médico?

Dailos: No. Tendrás que seguir de paciente.

Anthony arrastra una de las camas comienza a llamar a John.

Anthony: Vamos hombretón, tumbare

John: ¡Ni hablar!

Dailos: Estamos llamando la atención demasiado, tienes que hacer pasar por un paciente y no creo que andando por el pasillo de esa impresión.

John: ¡Está bien, está bien! Que conste que lo hago por ti.

John se sienta en la silla. De repente Flea aparece con una bolsa de suero y una aguja y se la clava a John en el brazo.

John: ¡AHHHHH!

Chad: Flea ¡Estas loco!

Flea: Como paciente necesitas tu medicación.

Flea engancha la bolsa de suero a un lado de la cama.

John: ¡Estoy sangrando!

Flea: Cuando estabas colgado de heroína seguro que te pegabas chutes. ¿Me vas a decir que ahora te duele? Jajaja, que maricón.

Anthony: Esto lo arreglo yo.

Anthony le quita la aguja del suero a John.

John: ¡AHHHHhhh joder! ¡Anthony ten mas cuidado!

Anthony: Hey Flea, ponle morfina.

Flea saca una jeringuilla y le inyecta en su brazo en el brazo de John. Anthony le coloca la aguja del suero y pone la bolsa a un lado de la cama.

Dailos: ¿Hemos terminado? Salgamos de aquí.

Salimos de nuevo al pasillo y comenzamos a buscar el ascensor para subir a la planta dónde están ingresados los enfermos.

**BUSCA EL ASENSOR Y SUBE A LA SEGUNDA PLANTA **

John no puede creer lo que le están haciendo sus compañeros. Se siente traicionado y dolido.

John: No me puedo creer lo que me estáis haciendo. No me queréis.

Anthony: John, te queremos mucho. Por eso queremos cuidar de ti para que te pongas bueno para que puedas salir de este horrible hospital psiquiátrico.

John: Clavarme una aguja en el brazo no es quererme.

Flea: El doctor Flea usa técnica indoloras, es que tú eres una llorona, por un dolorcito de nada te cagas los pantalones.

John: ¡Clavate una aguja en el ojo a ver si te gusta!

Flea: Si quieres puedes demandarme. ¡Pero nadie nunca ha podido con el doctor Flea!

Chad: Tíos, pensad en el pobre de John. No debe sentirse bien.

Anthony: ¿Y si le cantamos "Amilie"?

Dailos: Ahora no, estamos llegando al ascensor.

Entramos en el ascensor y metimos a John dentro para subir a la segunda planta. Una vez arriba de nuevo sacamos a John y nos adentramos por el pasillo

John: Joder, esto es demasiado.

Flea: John, trata de recordar tus días en rehabilitación.

De repente dos enfermeros pasan por nuestro lado mirándonos.

Anthony: Esos cretinos me han mirado las tetas.

Chad: Si no tienes tetas.

Anthony: Sí que las tengo. Aunque no las puedas ver sé que las tengo y mi orgullo de mujer no me hará decir lo contrario.

Hemos llegado a la recepción de la segunda planta. Me acerco para preguntarle a una de las enfermeras.

Dailos: Tenemos que llevar a este paciente a habitación del señor George Oliveira. Nos han dicho que está en este piso pero no logramos encontrarlo.

Enfermera: Está en la tercera planta, habitación 303.

Dailos: Gracias.

De nuevo volvimos sobre nuestros pasos para subirnos de nuevo al ascensor.

**VE A AL ASCENSOR Y SUBE A LA TERCERA PLANTA **

Chad: La enfermera está como un tren.

Anthony: Gracias Guapo.

Flea: Espero que debajo del uniforme no se haya puesto las bragas.

Anthony: Sin bragas me siento más cómoda.

De nuevo entramos a John y nos subimos al ascensor. Mientras subimos a la tercera planta Flea se saca una jeringuilla y se la clava en el brazo.

Flea: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡Qué subidón!

Chad: ¡Flea que te has metido!

Dailos: Se ha metido morfina.

Flea: Dios, estoy viendo colorines. Rojo, violeta, azul, naranja…

John: Eso es que estás viendo la bandera Gay

Miramos al techo del ascensor y vemos una pegatina de la bandera Gay pegada en el techo. Por fin el ascensor ha llegado a la tercera planta. Nos dirigimos a la habitación 303 y entramos. Dentro nos encontramos con un tipo con todo su cuerpo escayolado y con sus pies y manos colgando. Flea se acerca a él con una carpeta y un bolígrafo en la mano.

Flea: Buenas, soy el doctor Flea ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

George: hm hm hm hm

Flea: De acuerdo. ¿Ha notado alguna mejoría? Como la desaparición de la diarrea o vómitos.

George: Hm hm hm!

Flea: Bien, veamos como están sus reflejos.

Flea le da un golpe en una de sus piernas con su puño.

George: !

Flea: ¿Le duele?

De Nuevo Flea le golpea.

George: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Flea: No le entiendo bien ¿Puede decirme si le duele!

Flea vuelve a golpearle, esta vez en la entre pierna.

George: !

Flea: Bien, al menos sabemos que está vivo.

Dailos: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, saquémoslo de aquí.

John: Eh, tíos, hay un traje de enfermero colgando de la pared. Quitadme esta mierda de encima.

Flea se acerca a John y le arranca de golpe el suero.

John: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Flea: Y estás curado.

John se quita la bata de paciente y se pone el uniforme de enfermero.

Dailos: Está bien saquémoslo de aquí.

Comenzamos a salir de la habitación para volver al ascensor. Tenemos que buscar una ambulancia para sacarlo de aquí.

**VUELVE AL ASCENSOR Y BAJA A LA PRIMERA PLANTA. **

Tras bajarnos del ascensor sacamos a George por la recepción. Son ya las 7 de la tarde.

Chad: Joder hemos perdido nuestro vuelo. Tendríamos que estar en Los Ángeles para un concierto mañana a las 8.

John: Nuestro agente se va a cabrear.

Anthony: Que le jodan, perderemos un par de millones pero tenemos muchos más.

Hemos salido del hospital. Tenemos que encontrar una Ambulancia.

Dailos: Está bien John y Chad y Flea quedaos aquí. Yo y Anthony iremos a buscar una ambulancia.

**VE AL PARKING Y COGE UNA AMBULANCIA **

Comenzamos a correr hacia el parking y buscamos una ambulancia, pero no damos con ella. De repente una ambulancia pasa por nuestro lado. Nos dirigimos hasta ella y sacamos a la fuerza a los conductores que comienzan a correr despavoridos.

Conductor: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

En la parte de atrás hay alguien en cama. (Ocelote) Anthony abre las puertas y se sube para empujar fuera la camilla.

Anthony: Esta ambulancia es privada.

La camilla sale despedida hacia la carretera

Ocelote: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Que alguien detenga esta cosa!

La camilla se detiene sola en medio de la carretera.

Ocelote: Gracias, Jesús, gracias, gracias gracias.

De repente un camión aparece a toda velocidad y se lleva la camilla por delante. El camión pierde el control y choca la camilla contra una pared.

Mientras tanto volvemos a la entrada del hospital. Chad, Anthony y John se encargaron de subir ha George a la ambulancia y salimos a toda prisa de vuelta a la mansión.

**LLEVA LA AMBULANCIA HASTA PUERTO DE NAOS Y TIRA A GEORGE AL AGUA. **

Dailos: Ya os podéis quitar esos trajes.

John: Joder, ya iba siendo hora.

Chad: ¿Y que vamos hacer con él ahora?

Dailos: Nos lo llevaremos a la mansión. Luego mis chicos se encargarán de él.

Chad: Tíos, esto me recuerda al video de Otherside.

.com/watch?v=oDypCFSGMQo

Anthony comienza a cantar.

Anthony: How long, How long will i slide, seperate my side. Side…

Dailos: Ya vale.

De repente Flea activa la sirena de la ambulancia y todos los coches se apartan de nuestro camino dejándonos paso.

Flea: Jajaja, mira esos capullos ¡se quitan del medio!

Dailos: Flea, eso se usa solo en caso de emergencia.

Flea: ¿Y no lo estamos? Por su culpa perdimos el avión.

John: ¡Que se quiten del medio!

Anthony: ¡Que se quiten del medio que queremos llegar a tiempo para la cena!

Dailos: Joder…

Flea: Dailos, trata de comprenderlo, somos los Red Hot Chili peppers y cuando estamos colocados somos así.

Dailos: Vosotros estáis colocados siempre.

Tras unos minutos llegamos al Muelle de Puerto Naos. Aparcamos la ambulancia y sacamos a George. Lo levantamos de la camilla y lo tiramos al agua.

Dailos: Bien, volvamos a la mansión.

Nos subimos de nuevo a la Ambulancia rumbo a la mansión.

**LLEVA A LOS RED HOT DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN**

Dailos: Problema resuelto.

Flea: Chicos, Dailos nos ha ayudado mucho.

John: Sí.

Anthony: Es uno más de la banda chicos. Lastima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto.

Chad: Le invitaremos a comer por ahí antes de marcharnos.

Dailos: Me parece genial.

Flea: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Anthony: Flea deja de meterte morfina tío.

Flea: Os pasáis conmigo a John no le decís nunca nada.

Dailos: Jajajaja, allá vamos otra vez.

Durante todo el viaje John y Flea siguieron discutiendo. No hay mal rollo entre ellos, solo que les gusta picarse entre ellos. La verdad es que esta misión ha sido bastante agotadora, pero ha merecido la pena, he echado muchas risas. Cuando se vayan creo que los echaré de menos. Así que será mejor que disfrute de estos momentos. Hemos llegado a la mansión. Nos bajamos y nos fuimos todos a descansar. Mañana Llevaré a los Red hot chili peppers a almorzar, pero invitan ellos. Seguro que con todo lo que come Flea me arruinaría.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 15.000 EUROS! **

**BY THE WAY….**

Hace un rato que Los red Hot y yo hemos salido a Puerto Del Carmen tomar algo por ahí. La verdad es que quedan pocas horas para que tomen el avión y quisimos compartir un rato juntos. He perdido una hamburguesa normal y un refresco. Flea sin embargo ya se ha comido 4 hamburguesas y no parece que haya quedado satisfecho.

Flea: Oye John, ¿Te vas a comer esas papas?

John: Estoy lleno.

Flea coge la bandeja de John y comienza a comérselas.

Chad: Ya se ha comido mis papas y ahora va a por las de John.

Dailos: ¿Dónde está Anthony?

John: Salió hace un par de minutos, dijo que quería conocer la zona antes de irnos.

Flea: Por favor camarero.

El camarero se acerca y Flea de nuevo pide comida.

Flea: 2 hamburguesas especiales, un batido de tamaño grande y una bandeja mediana con papas y tomate.

John: Me parece que como siga así el avión no podrá despegar por exceso de peso.

De repente comenzamos a escuchar un pitido. Flea se levanta de la mesa.

Flea: Es mi busca.

Flea abre su busca y lee el mensaje…

Flea: Jajajaja, Anthony está con coñas.

John: Déjame ver.

Flea le enseña el busca a John y los dos se ríen.

John: Jajajaja.

Dailos: ¿Qué es lo que pone?

John se levanta y me enseña el busca. En la pantalla pone. "Ayuda, me han secuestrado en el interior de un taxi, venid rápido" de nuevo le entregué el busca a Flea.

Dailos: ¿Estáis seguro que es coña?

Chad: Anthony siempre está de coña tío.

El camarero aparece y le sirve las papas y el batido sobre la mesa. Flea comienza a comer.

John: Eh Flea, déjame un par de papas.

Flea: ¡eh! Si quieres papas pédelas tú esta bandeja es mía.

Chad: Te has comido su bandeja y la mía..

De nuevo el busca de Flea vuelve a sonar. Flea se levanta de la silla.

Flea: Joder, no me va a dejar comer tranquilo.

Dailos: ¿Qué es lo que pone?

Flea: Dice que el taxi está corriendo a toda velocidad por una avenida, que le hagamos caso.

John: Si, hombre y que venga directo a nosotros y nos atropelle.

Flea: Jajajaa

De repente vemos a lo lejos un taxi a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Dailos: ¡cuidado!

Comenzamos a correr hacia el interior de la hamburguesería mientras el taxi se lleva las sillas por delante. Nos ha faltado poco.

Chad: ¡joder!

Dailos: Ése debe de ser el taxi.

Flea: Anthony está en peligro tenemos que rescatarle.

Salimos de la hamburguesería y cruzamos la calle encontrando un coche "Rancho Texas Park" un 4X4 descapotable de color amarillo. Flea se sienta en el asiento del conductor y arranca.

Dailos: ¡mierda! ¿dónde puede estar?

John: Flea sigue conduciendo tío.

Chad: Hay otro mensaje en el busca. Dice que ahora han mandado hombres montados en motos a por nosotros.

Flea: Yo no los veo.

De repente una bala impacta en el cristal delantero del coche. Al mirar atrás vemos a varios hombres en moto persiguiéndonos. Comenzamos a disparar cargándonos a los motoristas que nos seguían.

Dailos: Tenemos que encontrar ese maldito Taxi.

Chad: He activado el localizador de frecuencia del busca, nos dirá si estamos cerca o lejos del taxi. Cuanto más rápido suene el pitido más cerca estaremos.

Poco a poco el pitido iba sonando más rápido. Seguimos disparando a los motoristas hasta que Finalmente encontramos el taxi.

Flea: ¡Está ahí!

El taxista se ha dado cuenta de que le hemos alcanzado. El taxi comienza a cambiar de dirección y a meterse por callejones hasta cruzar una carretera. Los coches van demasiado rápido.

Dailos: Flea no, ¡frena frena!

Flea: ¡Los red Hot no se detienen ante nada!

El coche comienza a cruzar la calle

Dailos: !

El coche logra cruzarla a tiempo. Hemos escapado por un pelo.

Flea: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dailos: Tío, estás loco, casi nos matas!

Continuamos siguiendo al taxi hasta llegar a un descampado. El taxi comienza a dar vueltas sobre las ruedas traseras y comienza a levantar Tierra. No podemos ver nada.

Dailos: No veo una mierda.

Chad: ¡Flea cuidado!

Flea gira el volante hacia la derecha y logramos salir de la cortina de tierra. De nuevo seguimos al taxi volviendo a la avenida de las playas. El taxi invade la acera y se lleva todo por delante. John dispara al taxi y le da en una de las ruedas. El taxi comienza a perder el control.

Flea: Genial, ahora parece que el taxi lo conduce un borracho.

Dailos: Flea, colócate a un lado del taxi.

Flea acelera y nos colocamos al lado izquierdo del taxi.

Dailos: Bien, mantente ahí.

John: ¡Anthony¡ ¡Vamos. Salta!

Anthony rompe el cristal del taxi y se cuela por el cristal.

Chad: ¡Salta!

Anthony: ¡Está bien!

De repente Flea observa algo en el suelo.

Flea: ¡Eh es un trozo de crack!

Flea gira sin querer el volante hacia la derecha y John se queda colgando agarrado del coche.

Anthony: ¡Subidme, subidme, subidme!

Agarramos a Anthony y lo subimos al coche. Mientras tanto el taxi sigue perdiendo el control. En conductor intenta frenar pero los frenos no funcionan.

Taxista: ¡Vamos, frena, frena, frena!

El taxi choca contra su semáforo. El taxista parece haber sobrevivido al accidente. Pero al salir del coche se le cae encima un semáforo que estaba colocado en lo alto.

En el coche Anthony está ya a salvo.

Dailos: ¿Estás bien tío?

Anthony: Sí.

Dailos: Tío, no deberías ir por ahí solo. ¿Quién era ése tío de todos modos?

Anthony: Dijo que era hermano de George, me secuestro para hacer un trato.

Chad: ¿Qué trato?

Anthony: Yo por su hermano.

Flea: ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que nos lo cargamos?

Anthony: Si llego a hacer eso seguro que me mata a mí. Oye Dailos, lo siento mucho, he jodido la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Dailos: No pasa nada.

Flea: Nuestro vuelo sale en 30 minutos, tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.

John: ¿Y que hay de nuestro equipaje?

Anthony: Ya vendrá alguien a recogerlo.

Flea: Cuando lleguemos a Casa podremos comprar más. Tenemos dinero de sobra.

Chad: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Anthony: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Flea: !

Tras unos minutos hemos llegado al aeropuerto. He acompañado a los Red Hot Chili peppers hasta la terminal 6. Era el momento de despedirse.

Flea: ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

Dailos: Lo siento tíos, pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer aquí. Quizás nos veamos de nuevo el algún concierto.

Anthony: Recuerda, queremos que cantes con nosotros.

Flea: Sí, eres Fleaty. El quinto Red hot.

Chad: O puede que te necesitemos algún día para que nos ayudes. ¿Puedes viajar a América?

Dailos: Jajaja, por supuesto. Llamadme cuando os haga falta.

Anthony: ¿Una última canción?

Comencé a cantar.

Dailos: I love all of you, Hurt by cold. So Hard and lonely too, when you don't know, yourself.

Flea: Joder, me vas hacer llorar.

Dailos: Buena suerte chicos.

Anthony: Hasta luego, amigo.

Chad: Cuídese.

John: Adios.

Los Red hot se pierden por la pasarela del avión. En fin, fue bonito mientras duró. Pero seguro que nos volveremos a ver. No sé cuando, pero seguro que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 10.000 EUROS! **

**EL ÁRBITRO **

Vuelta a la mansión me he acordado de que hace tiempo que no visito a Paco. Debe de estar preguntándose donde estaré metido. Su equipo sigue en picado y es probable que bajen a tercera de seguir así. Pero por suerte para ellos he llegado para resolver esta situación.

Tras unos minutos he llegado a La Ciudad Deportiva. Paco está en el campo con sus jugadores. Al verme sentado en la grada da instrucciones a sus jugadores

Paco: A ver, tocamos la pelota y nos movemos. Ahora vuelvo.

Paco Se acerca hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado.

Dailos: Las cosas no parecen ir bien. ¿Cuántos partidos habéis ganado?

Paco: Cinco.

Dailos: Haré la pregunta de otra manera. ¿Cuántos partidos habéis perdido?

Paco: quince.

Dailos: joder…

Paco: Encima los árbitros nunca nos ayudan. ¿Cuántas veces nos han expulsado a un jugador de manera injusta? Esa gente se está cargando este deporte. Escucha, hoy llegará el árbitro del partido del domingo. Quiero que le dejes claro que nos tendrá que hacer un favor para ganar. Por que si no lo hace le haremos vestir de negro y no para arbitrar precisamente.

Salgo del estadio y me subo al coche para ir al Aeropuerto.

**VE AL AEROPUETO **

Antes de pasar por el aeropuerto me pasaré por la Gasolinera del Cable. Al llegar a ella me bajo y lleno una garrafa con gasolina. La guardo en el coche y de nuevo vuelvo a la carretera. La gasolina creo que la usaré como método de "disuasión". Es un método bastante viejo y suele funcionar. El chantaje y la extorsión… creía que eso ya no servía de nada, o que estaba pasado moda. Pero soy de la vieja escuela y ese tipo de cosas nunca se olvida. Sin darme cuenta he llegado al aeropuerto. Aparco el coche junto a la entrada. Me bajo del coche y entro en el aeropuerto. El avión del árbitro acaba de aterrizar. Me dirijo hacia la terminal de embarque número 8 y me siento a la espera de que el árbitro llegue. Mientras tanto, leo un periódico. Parece que salimos en las noticias de sucesos. "Un taxi atropella a 30 personas al ir a toda velocidad por la avenida de Las Playas" "El conductor Falleció al caerse un semáforo encima provocándole la muerte en el acto" jejeje, sí, casi Anthony se nos mata pero mereció la pena. En la sección de noticias deportivas parece que aún se habla de los incidentes del partido contra el Atlético de Madrid B. Aún cree que todo fue un incidentes entre aficionados… jejeje, mejor así.

Los pasajeros comienzan a llegar a la sala de embarque… bingo, el arbitro está por aquí cerca. Me levanto de la silla y comienzo a seguir al árbitro. Pero no debo llamar la atención demasiado o sospechará que alguien le está siguiendo.

**SIGUE AL ÁBITRO PERO NO TE ACERQUES DEMASIADO O COMENZARÁ A SOSPECHAR **

El árbitro se dirige hacia la salida del aeropuerto mientras procuro mantener la distancia suficiente para no llamar su atención. Parece que el señor tiene prisa por salir del aeropuerto. El árbitro llega a la salida del aeropuerto saliendo a la calle. Una vez fuera se dirige hacia el parking. Mi coche sigue estando aparcado frente a la puerta del aeropuerto. Me subo a él y comienzo a dirigirme al parking. Unos segundos después el árbitro se adentra por el parking mientras busca algo en su maleta… ¡Ah claro! Las llaves de su coche. El árbitro entra en el coche y comienza a salir del Parking.

**SIGUE AL ÁBITRO HASTA SU DESTINO. PERO RECUERDA ¡NO TE ACERQUES DEMASIADO!**

Comencé a seguir el coche del árbitro. Parece que se dirige hacia Arrecife. Debe de tener una habitación en un hotel… de momento no parece que sospeche nada… jajaja, menudo imbécil, yo me habría dado cuenta. Estamos entrando en Arrecife. Al llegar a los semáforos este se pone en rojo y el coche del árbitro se detiene. El árbitro está comenzando a sospechar algo. Saca su cabeza por la ventanilla y mira. Tengo que hacer algo o me descubrirá. Doy marcha atrás y me alejo del coche del árbitro.

Árbitro: ¿Pero que demonios…?

El árbitro mira de un lado para el otro. Tras unos segundos desiste y de nuevo mete su cabeza en el coche.

Árbitro: Bah, deben ser imaginaciones mías.

Me he librado por poco. El semáforo se pone en verde y el coche continua su marcha. Tras pasar por varias calles el coche se detiene de nuevo.

Árbitro: Me he equivocado de calle.

El árbitro comienza a dar marcha atrás acercándose a mí. Comencé a dar marcha atrás a toda velocidad chocando con una farola.

Dailos: ¡Joder!

El árbitro gira hacia la derecha y continua la marcha. Ya van dos seguidas, esto me pasa por hablar más de la cuenta. Vuelvo a arrancar y sigo el coche del árbitro. Parece que va a aparcar el coche frente al hotel Lancelot. Ése debe ser el lugar dónde tiene su habitación. El árbitro aparca y se baja del coche y entra en el hotel. Aparco mi coche a unos metros y salgo para coger la botella de gasolina. Voy hacia el coche del arbitro y hecho toda la gasolina sobre el coche. Enciendo una cerilla y se la tiro al coche que comienza a arder.

Mientras tanto en el interior del hotel el árbitro se ha dado cuenta de algo…

Árbitro: Huele a quemado, y yo no les he pedido una barbacoa.

El árbitro sale del hotel a la calle y observa el coche en llamas.

Árbitro: ¡MI COCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO NO NO!

Dailos: Recuerda, Mañana el equipo Local ganará 3 a 0.

El árbitro comienza a correr presa del pánico calle abajo. Creo que ha captado el mensaje.

Árbitro: ¡!

Creo que es hora de volver a la mansión. A ver que tal le va a Tony.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS GANADO 5.000 EUROS! **

**EL NEGOCIO DEL VINO **

Al volver a la Mansión me fui al despacho para ver que tal iban las cosas. Parece que Tony había encontrado una propiedad en una de las fincas cercanas. Nos pusimos en marcha y Tony me llevó hasta el lugar. Por el camino trató de convencerme de que era una buena oportunidad de negocio… pero ahora que hemos llegado a ése lugar estoy comenzando tener mis dudas. Al llegar a la finca nos encontramos con viñedos de Uva que llegaban hasta dónde se pierde la vista. Me preguntaba si era una broma de mal gusto o que es lo que pasaba. Pero Tony parecía hablar en serio. Entramos dentro de un cuarto y comenzamos a adentrarnos

Por un pasillo lleno de barricas de vino colocadas una encima de otras mientras aspiro el olor a vino añejo guardado en barrica durante años y años.

Dailos: ¿Seguro que es este el lugar?

Tony: Sí.

Dailos: Dios, me estoy colocando.

Tony: No sé que es lo que le ves de malo, tenemos vino de la tierra gratis.

Dailos: No gracias, yo no bebo.

Entramos en una sala dónde nos encontramos con una mujer, parece de avanzada edad. Parece sorprendida al vernos.

Flora: Por lo que me ha contado mi hijo Juan tú debes de ser Tony. Disculpa a mi hijo, ha salido a la ciudad y no creo que vuelva hasta la tarde.

Tony: Este es Dailos.

Dailos: Er… ¿Qué tal?

Flora: Parece mentira que después de tantos años alguien quiera comprar esta bodega. Ni siquiera tiene aparatos necesarios para poder hacer el vino, aquí todo se hace a la vieja usanza. Descalzos machacamos la uva con nuestros sudorosos pies para obtener el vino, que es la sangre de la tierra. Además ya nadie le interesa trabajar en el campo. Prefieren ser cantantes, futbolistas, o actores porno.

Dailos: Er… Tony… ¿No estará insinuando que…?

Tony: Pero las cosas a partir de ahora van a cambiar.

Flora: Pero como decía mi padre al enemigo hay que destruirlo. Tenemos mucha competencia, como el vino Francés. Pero sobretodo la bodega de señó Marco Antonio, el dueño de las bodegas de Tegoyo. Tienen grandes máquinas y muchos empleados trabajando para él.

Dailos: Creo que la bodega de Tegoyo va a quedar clausurada.

Salimos del lugar y volvimos al coche rumbo a la Bodega de Tegoyo.

**VE A LA BODEGA DE TEGOYO. **

Tras unos minutos llegamos a la bodega de Tegoyo. Comenzamos adentrarnos por la finca cuando varios trabajadores de la bodega comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Granjero: ¡Esto es una propiedad privada gilipollas!

**ENTRA EN LA BODEGA Y DESTRUYE LA MAQUINARÍAS **

Los granjeros comenzaron a dispararnos con escopetas y varios tractores comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nosotros. Nos abrimos paso disparando mientras nos adentramos hacia el interior hasta llegar a la bodega. Una vez dentro nos encontramos con unos trabajadores. Al vernos, asustados levantan sus manos.

Trabajador: ¡por favor no dispare!

Dailos: Ahora trabajáis para mí ¿de acuerdo?

Trabajador: ¡Okay, okay! Pero no dispare.

Tony: Id a la Bodega de Doña Flora. Nos veremos allí.

Los trabajadores comenzaron a salir de la bodega mientras nos encargamos de destrozar la maquinaría.

**DESTROZA LA MAQUINARIA **

Comenzamos a lanzar cócteles molotov para destrozar las máquinas.

Dailos: Está bien, podemos irnos.

Trabajo logrado. Volveremos a la mansión, el día de hoy se me ha hecho agotador y creo que ya estamos comenzando a sentir algo de sueño.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS GANADO 5.000 EUROS!**

**TARJETA ROJA **

Hemos descansando unas horas y de nuevo ha vuelto amanecer un nuevo día, ha amanecido con un poco de nubes pero a lo largo de la mañana el día se está poniendo espectacular. Luce el sol en un cielo azul limpio de nubes, de esos días que te puedes ir a la playa a tomar el sol y a darse un baño.

Cuando la imagen de las chicas en bañador se pasaba por mi mente, el sonido del teléfono me hizo volver a la realidad. Cojo el teléfono y veo el número marcado en la pantalla… es Paco. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Dailos: ¿Paco, que pasa?

Paco: Será mejor que vengas al estadio. Nos vemos en el vestuario.

Paco cuelga. Bueno, será mejor que me de prisa. Salgo de la mansión y me dirijo al coche cuando de repente Tony se me acerca.

Tony: ¡hey, ¿Adonde vas?

Dailos: Al estadio.

Tony: Podría ser peor, voy contigo.

Dailos: ¿No decías que tenías cosas que hacer en la Finca de Flora?

Tony: No te preocupes seguro que todo va bien por allí.

Dailos: Está bien, sube al coche.

Nos subimos y pusimos rumbo al estadio.

**VE AL ESTADIO **

Tras un rato conduciendo en coche llegamos a la ciudad deportiva. Entramos en el vestuario para encontrarnos con Paco.

Dailos: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Paco: Es el árbitro. Al parecer el árbitro con el que hablaste se ha largado de la isla. No sé que habrá dicho a la federación, pero el caso es que han mandado otro árbitro. Parece que la federación aún no ha captado el mensaje. Así que es hora de que sepan que vamos en serio.

Salimos del estadio y volvimos al coche para ir a la casa de Will.

**VE A CASA DE WILL **

Llegamos a la casa de Will para comprar una mini-bomba y de nuevo nos dirigimos al estadio.

**VE AL ALMACÉN DEL MATERIAL. Y METE LA BOMBA EN EL BALÓN. SUBE POR LAS ESCALERAS Y VE PUERTA QUE HAY ENCIMA DE LA GRADA. TE LLEVARÁ AL ALMACÉN. DEBES COLOCAR EL BALON-BOMBA EN LA CESTA DE LOS BALONES.**

Comenzamos a subir por las escaleras llegando a un pasillo entrando en el almacén de los balones.

Dailos: Joder, cuantas pelotas.

Tony: Sí, de todos los colores y tamaños.

Dailos: Okay, coloquemos la bomba en el balón.

Pongo la bomba dentro del balón y la meto en el saco de los balones. De repente veo a Tony con una pelota en los pies tratando de hacer malabarismos con ella, pero parece que no se le da nada bien.

Dailos: Jajaja, mejor dedícate disparar a las viejas.

Tony: A ver, inténtalo tú. Si puedes.

Cojo el balón e intento hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo decir que lo haya hecho mejor.

Tony: Jajajaja, has durado menos que yo.

Dailos: Le falta aire al balón, así no puede salir el truco.

Tony: Ya, ya, menuda excusa amigo.

Dailos: Mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Volvimos a por la bolsa, pero no estaba.

Tony: ¿Pero que coño?

Salimos a toda prisa del almacén y bajamos a las gradas. Un empleado del estadio se estaba llevando la bolsa y se dirigía hacia la furgoneta.

Dailos: Joder, tenemos que coger a ese tío.

**CORRE HACIA LA FURGONETA ¡ NO DEJES QUE SE ALEJE CON LA BOMBA!**

Comenzamos a bajar corriendo por la grada. El empleado del estadio se sube a la furgoneta y comienza a alejarse lentamente. Comenzamos a correr hacia ella hasta alcanzarla.

Dailos: ¡EHHH! ¡PARA, PARA!

Tony comenzó a dar golpes con la mano a la furgoneta.

Tony: ¡EH, DETENGASE! ¡HE DICHO QUE SE DETENGAAA!

El conductor no parece escuchar nada. Tiene la música a todo volumen y está cantando.

Conductor: "Esta noche no alumbra, la farola del mar"

Dailos: Vamos, tenemos que subir en la furgoneta.

Abro la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y nos subimos mientras nos alejamos del estadio. El interior de la furgoneta está lleno de bolsas con balones… me da que esto va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Dailos: Tenemos que encontrar esa bomba antes de que explote. Ayuda me a buscar en las bolsas.

Comenzamos a coger las bolsas y comenzamos a examinar una de las bolsas sacando los balones, pero no logramos encontrar nada. Los balones salían de la furgoneta rodando cayendo en la carretera y los coches trataban de esquivarlos. Continuamos examinando las bolsas con los balones.

Tony: ¿Es esta?

Dailos: No.

Tony: ¿Y esta?

Dailos: ¡No!

Tony: ¡joder! Podrías haberle puesto una marca o algo.

Dailos: Una pelota marcada levantaría sospechas.

Tony: ¡Mierda!

Tony cabreado Lanza una pelota hacia uno de los lados de la calle cuando Ocelote pasaba por ella. Ocelote pisa la pelota sin querer resbalando y cayendo al suelo golpeando su cabeza contra un bordillo. Ocelote queda en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Continuamos buscando el balón en las bolsas y tirando fuera de la furgoneta los balones. Tras unos segundos finalmente encontramos el balón bomba y saltamos de la furgoneta. Comenzamos a correr a toda prisa hacia el estadio.

Tony: ¿Cuántos minutos quedan?

Dailos: 15 minutos.

Tony: ¡15 minutos! ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

**LLEVA LA PELOTA ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTE**

Seguimos corriendo hacia el estadio ante la mirada de la gente que pasea por las calles. Quedan menos de 8 minutos y aún nos queda para llegar al estadio.

Tony: Tío, dejemos esta pelota, ¡va a explotar!

Dailos: Quedan 10 minutos, aún podemos llegar.

Tony: ¿Pero si el mecanismo está roto?

Dailos: Cállate y sigue corriendo.

Tras dos minutos corriendo llegamos al estadio. Tenemos que llevar el balón a dónde debe estar.

**LLEVA EL BALÓN AL VESTUARIO DEL ÁRBITRO **

Corrimos hacia el vestuario y pusimos el balón dentro del vestuario. Salimos del estadio y no subimos al coche para alejarnos. Mientras tanto el árbitro entra en el sale del vestuario y tras ponerse el uniforme con el balón en la mano para comenzar el partido cuando de repente comienza a escuchar algo raro en el balón…

Árbitro: Ehh, el balón pesa mucho…

El árbitro pega el oído al balón.

Árbitro: ¿Tic, toc, tic toc?

El balón explota matando al árbitro y a los linieres que iban con él. El público comienza a correr entre gritos a las salidas del estadio.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 10.000 EUROS!**

**GOUTER DU LE VIN DE LA TERRE**

Hemos regresado a la Bodega de Doña Flora para ver como le van a los chicos. Parece que ya han llegado las máquinas para elaborar el vino, control de calidad, embotellado… además hemos comprado algunos camiones de reparto. Finalmente hemos mantenido el nombre de "Vinos Doña Begoña"

Parece que las cosas comienzan a funcionar y estamos muy contentos de cómo todo cambiado. Hemos contratado Jardineros y decoradores para embellecer el lugar. Y esto es solo el principio. Doña Flora se acerca a nosotros. Parece muy contenta con todo lo que hemos hecho.

Flora: ¡Caramba, esto parece un palacio!

Tony: Las cosas van a comenzar a cambiar y pronto conseguiremos hacer que este lugar comience a generar pasta.

Flora: Pero eso no será fácil. El gran problema que tenemos es la competencia, en los restaurantes no ponen Vino de la tierra. Solo quieren vino Francés: Chatau du ville, Huate-Medoc, valle de loire… Mientras haya ese vino en el mercado creo no habrá demasiada demanda.

Dailos: Creo que se van a disparar las ventas.

Comenzamos a salir de la finca de Flora y nos subimos al coche rumbo a "Cash-diplo"

**VE AL CASH-DIPLO **

Tony: ¿A dónde vamos?

Dailos: El Cash-diplo es el mayor proveedor de vino Francés de la Isla. Seguro que la demanda sube cuando los restaurantes se queden sin vino.

Tony: ¿Nos los vamos a beber nosotros y nos vamos a emborrachar?

Dailos: Jajaja. Lo dudo.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a Playa Honda y aparcamos delante del Cash-Diplo. Al mirar a mi alrededor observo el constante movimiento de camiones que vienen a cargar alimentos para llevarlos a diferentes restaurantes, bares, hoteles o comercios. Entramos dentro y comenzamos a buscar la sección de licores. Al llegar a ella los estantes llegaban a lo largo de un gran pasillo. Comenzamos a romper todas las botellas con bates de Beisball. Varios de los empleados del Cash-diplo comenzaron a atacarnos, pero su resistencia era inútil

Dailos: Vive le vine de la terre!

Tony: Viva el vino de la tierra!

Dailos: Eso es lo que he dicho yo.

Tony: Ya lo sé., lo sé.

Seguimos destrozando las botellas. Tras terminar volvemos al coche y nos subimos. Creo que la demanda de Vino de Doña Flora comenzará a subir como la espuma a partir de ahora.

**VUELVE A LA MANSIÓN **

Dailos: Veremos ahora como sube la demanda.

Tony: Joder, estamos apestando a Vino y me he manchado la ropa. Ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que estamos borrachos.

Dailos: Pero ha merecido la pena.

Tony: No lo sé. Quizás haya sido un error esto del negocio del vino.

Dailos: ¿Bromeas?

Tony: No sé, quizás habían mejores opciones. No sé que va a pensar mi tío.

Dailos: Joder, si lo has hecho genial.

Tony: Tú me has ayudado.

Dailos: No, ni hablar. En todo el tiempo que he estado fuera tú solo te has encargado de hacer que las cosas funcionen. Eso es increíble.

Tony: Es verdad.

Dailos: Ya verás como todo va a salir bien.

He logrado animar a Tony. La verdad es que es hábil para este tipo cosas. Al principio dudé de él, pero al final Fabioneri tenía razón. Tony tiene mucho futuro.

Hemos llegado a la mansión justo a la hora del almuerzo. Pero antes voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa. Este hedor no hay quien lo aguante.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 5.000 EUROS! **

Hemos estado un rato descansando y hemos vuelto a la Finca de seña Flora. Los chicos han estado trabajando duro y ya hemos comenzado con los procesos para elaborar el vino. Y ya hemos comenzado a distribuir nuestro vino por todas las tiendas, bares, restaurantes…

Ahora estamos de nuevo en la mansión. De nuevo es hora de ir a buscar franquicias en Arrecife. Nada más salir de la mansión mi teléfono suena. El numero que aparece en la pantalla no me suena. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hemos encontrado otra buena opción de compra.

Dailos: ¿Hola?

Will: Nada de "Hola" soldado, se dice "¡señor, sí, señor!"

Dailos: Err… ¿Estás bien tío? Te noto demasiado exaltado.

Will: El país no puede ser invadido por los comunistas, Vuestra patria os necesita. Venid a mi casa. Si no aparecéis os declararé desertores y seréis juzgados en el tribunal de guerra.

Will cuelga el teléfono.

Dailos: Es Will. Parece que quiere que vayamos a visitarle.

Tony: Tenemos trabajo que hacer en la finca.

Dailos: Ya se ocuparán los chicos.

Tony: Está bien.

Nos subimos al coche y tras unos minutos llegamos a la casa de Will.

**EL SARGENTO WILL **

Llegamos a la casa de Will y al bajarnos del coche observamos la puerta del garaje estaba abierta, así que Will debe de estar dentro, pero hay algo extraño… parece que Will ha montado una caseta de campaña militar junto a la puerta… esto es normal. Entramos en el garaje y observamos a Will sentado en una silla mientras coloca unas piezas de soldaditos en un mapa que hay encima de la mesa.

Dailos: Will ¿Qué haces tío?

Will: ¡Cállese soldado! El General y yo estamos planeando el asalto.

Tony: ¿Qué asalto?

Will: ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Esos cabrones comunistas nos están invadiendo!

Dailos: Er… Will ¿estás bien tío?

Will se aleja de nosotros y vuelve a sentarse en la silla. Comenzamos a hablar en voz baja.

Dailos: Mierda, este tío está colgao.

Tony: ¿Seguro que solo fumaba tabaco? Parece que no lo conoces tanto como crees.

Wlill de nuevo se levanta de la silla y camina hacia nosotros.

Will: Pensaba que erais unos patriotas.

Dailos: Soy un patriota Will. Amo a mi tierra, mi patria, mi país.

Will: ¡Pero mira ahí fuera! ¡El gobierno está dejando que el Vietcong tome las calles! Necesitamos crear una resistencia y para eso necesitamos armas, armas de verdad.

Dailos: Está bien, te ayudaremos.

Seguimos a Will entrando en su casa hasta llegar al tejado.

Will: Comenzaremos la ofensiva aérea.

Al mirar a nuestro alrededor observamos pequeños aviones teledirigidles colocados en el suelo. A Tony le parecía una broma.

Tony: ¿Les vamos atacar con esto? ¡Si son aviones de juguete!

Will comienza a caminar hacia Tony con el controlador en su mano cuando uno de los aviones comienza a disparar su ametralladora.

Tony: ¡Ahhh! Joder ¿esas cosas disparan?

Will: No subestimes a tu adversario por muy pequeño que sea . Como esos malditos amarillos con sus sandalias. Eran pequeños, pero acabaron con 15 hombres de mi pelotón.

Will comienza a secarse las lagrimas mientras habla.

Will: Va por vosotros: Joe, boina verde de la compañía 15, Mark, soldado de la compañía de la 24, Lewis, Tom, Baker, Thomas y Dave, de la compañía de Rangers. Victor, Andrew, Ryan y Bob de la compañía de Brooklym y por último James, Blackburn, Jony y Pitie. Bien. Muchachos, guardemos un minuto de silencio en memoria de esos nobles soldados.

Tras un respetuoso minuto de silencio Will nos entrega un mando a cada uno para controlar a los aviones.

Will: ¡Los halcones dorados vuelven a la carga!

**LLEVA LOS AVIONES HASTA EL CUARTEL GENERAL DEL EJERCITO Y MATA A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS. **

Los aviones comienzan a sobrevolar la base. Parece que los soldados se han dado cuenta..

Soldado: ¿Eh, que es eso?

Soldado2: ¡mira parece que uno está aterrizando!

Uno de los aviones aterriza en medio de la base. Los dos soldados se acercan hasta ella y uno de ellos la coge.

Soldado: Parece de juguete.

Soldado2: ¡Déjalo en el suelo, pensarán que estamos jugando!

De repente el general aparece y se dirige hacia sus hombres.

General:¡Que estáis haciendo!

Soldado: Hemos visto esto aterrizar…

General: ¡Dadme eso!

El general se acerca y le quita de las manos el avión.

General: ¡No puedo creer que mis soldados pierdan el tiempo jugando con juguetes!

De repente varios aviones comienzan a disparar matando a uno de los soldados.

General: ¡Nos atacan!

De repente el avión que el general sujeta en las manos explota. El cuartel está en alerta máxima. Comenzamos a dirigir nuestros aviones hacia las posiciones enemigas. Los soldados están cayendo uno a uno.

Will: Jajajaja, ¡Muerte a el gobierno traidor!

De repente los soldados comienzan a utilizar lanzacohetes para derribar nuestras aviones. El avión de Tony ha caído.

Dailos: Jajajaja.

Tony: ¡Mierda!

Will: coge otra de las avionetas.

Seguimos nuestra ofensiva contra el cuartel cuando un misil derriba mi avión.

Dailos: ¡Me cago en la puta!

Tony: Mierda, me han derribado mi avión.

Lanzamos más avionetas, pero caían una tras otra.

Will: ¡Manteneos unidos soldados!

Tras unos minutos conseguimos controlar la situación matando a los pocos soldados que quedaban. Estrellamos algunas de las avionetas contra el suelo para causar explosiones. Por fin hemos acabado con todos.

Will: ¡Está bien soldados! ¡Ahora cojamos esas armas!

Bajamos del tejado y salimos a la calle. Nos subimos en uno de los coches 4x4 militares de Will para dirigirnos al cuartel.

**VE AL CUARTEL Y ROBA LAS ARMAS**

Will: Esta bien soldados, tenemos que mantener la formación, el enemigo puede que el enemigo intente contraatacar.

Dailos: Tío, ¿Qué te ha pasado? no parece que seas tú mismo.

Will: Digamos que he descubierto cierto polvo mágico.

Tony: ¿Polvo mágico?

Will: Puedo ver el espacio, las estrellas, cometas y planetas. Todo a mi alrededor mientras floto en una nebulosa que me arrastra y me lleva a las profundidades de un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Dailos: Joder, Will, no sé como has entrado en ese mundo, pero deberías dejar esa mierda.

Will: ¡No quiero! Tengo que estar alerta ante el enemigo espacial. ¡no podemos dejar que nos invadan los marcianos!

Dailos: ¿Los marcianos?

Llegamos al cuartel general y entramos. En el patio aún quedaban algunos soldados.

Will: No puedo pasar por ahí así, esto no es un blindado.

**BAJA DEL COCHE Y ABRE EL CAMINO**

Comenzamos ha abrirnos paso por el patio eliminando a los pocos soldados que quedaban hasta llegar al almacén de armas. Will aparca y se baja del coche.

Will: Es hora de re-armar el ejercito de liberación. Coged las armas.

Comenzamos a cargar el 4X4 con todas las armas que habían en el almacén. La verdad es que comparado con el garaje de Will esto es una selva. Metralletas de M30, GR25, de esas con mirilla láser, uzis, minas anti carro, lanza misiles, morteros, galtings. Tras terminar de cargar el 4X4 nos subimos. Volvemos a la base rebelde.

Dailos: Oye Will, ¿no crees que hemos cargado mucho el coche?

Will: No te preocupes, es un todo terreno.

Tony: Se me están clavando en la espalda

Dailos: Vamos demasiado cargados, ¡fijate en el coche, parece que le cuesta moverse!

Will: Tonterías, Jimmy, cruzó cientos de pantanos llenos de barro y aquí lo tenéis.

Dailos: ¿Quién es Jimmy?

Tony: Creo que estamos montados en él.

Dailos: ¿Esto es Jimmy?

Will: Un poco de respeto soldado, Jimmy ha servido al ejercito durante 25 largos años y ha sido condecorado con más medallas que cualquier soldado caído en guerra.

Dailos: Errr… de acuerdo.

Estamos llegando a la casa de Will cuando de repente del coche comienza a salir humo y a perder velocidad.

Dailos: Joder, se veía venir.

Will: ¡No jimmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Tony: Menos mal que estamos cerca, no me gustaría tener que arrastrar esta cosa hasta el garaje.

Will: ¡No Jimmy noooooooooooooooo!

El coche va perdiendo potencia a medida de que se acerca al garaje hasta que se detiene. Nos bajamos del coche y nos colocamos frente a él viendo como del coche sigue saliendo humo.

Will: Descansa en paz, Jimmy. Ahora podrás estar junto a los chicos. No te preocupes, ellos cuidarán de ti.

Comenzamos a sacar todas las armas del coche y las llevamos al garaje.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 10.000 EUROS!**

De nuevo hemos regresado a la bodega de Seña Flora. Los chicos no paran de cargar camiones y camiones para repartir el vino por toda la isla, incluso tenemos un pedido especial de un restaurante Francés en La Geria. Pero como los repartidores han salido hace rato tendré que llevarlo yo.

Salgo de la Finca rumbo a la Geria. El restaurante se encuentra en el kilómetro 8, pero es extraño… voy por el Kilómetro 7 y no veo nada aparte del paisaje lleno de volcanes y de cultivos de la vid. Es difícil pensar que pueda haber un restaurante Francés en medio de la nada. Pero quién sabe. De repente veo una fila de coches bloqueándome el paso. ¡alguien nos ha tendido una trampa!

Francés1: ici vient

Francés 2: nous devons le tuer

Francés 3: allons te faire la brûlure!

**¡MATA A LOS FRANCECES!**

Comienzo a acelerar a toda mecha a través de la fila de coches atropellando a varios de ellos. Los coches comenzaron a seguirme colocándose a mi altura de la cabina del conductor. Comienzo a disparar con con mi uzi hasta que el coche comienza a arder y explota. Pero aún quedan 3 más. Uno de ellos comienza a darme golpes por detrás. Giro el volante a la izquierda y el coche se sale de la carretera cayendo montaña abajo. Tras descender la montaña los coches volvieron a colocarse a los dos lados del camión. Los dos tratan de tirarme fuera de la carretera, pero parece que no se han dado cuenta de que me están ayudando a mantenerme en el medio.

Francés 1: Merde, que se passe-t-il?

Los dos coches aumentan la velocidad y se colocan paralelos. Parecen que están hablando algo

Francés 3: vous êtes idiot! nous sommes attaquer en même temps!

Francés 1: fermer votre bâtard bouche! n'est pas notre défaut

De repente alguien del coche de la derecha dispara al de la izquierda.

Francés 3: comment défi vous m'insulter

Francés 2: parce que vous êtes un abruti!

De repente comienza a haber un tiroteo entre los dos coches. Poco a poco comienzo a alejarme de ellos. Mientras tanto el tiroteo sigue cuando sin darse cuenta se desvían de la carretera entrando en un camino de tierra en el cuál hay un cartel en el que pone "Peligro, zona llena de minas"

Los dos coches siguen avanzando llevándose por delante una vaya de alambre y al entrar en el campo de minas los dos coches saltan por los aires explotando.

Parece que me he librado de ellos. Será mejor que vuelva a la Finca de Doña Flora para llevar la mercancía.

**Minutos más tarde….**

He vuelto a la Finca. Nada más bajarme del coche Flora y su hijo me reciben, llenos de alegría.

Flora: Por fin, lo hemos logrado. Nunca pensé que una vieja bodega podría convertirse en el mayor proveedor de Vinos de Lanzarote. Muchas Gracias. Oh, me he olvidado, este es mi hijo, Yeray.

Yeray: Encantado de conocerlo.

Dailos: Gracias.

Flora: Trabaja en el vertedero de Arrecife en el tratamiento de residuos.

Dailos: Vaya, es interesante.

Yeray: Quizás en un futuro pueda ofrecerte algunos trabajos que me puedas hacer. Te llamaré un día de estos.

**¡PROPIEDAD ADQUIRIDA! LA BODEGA DE SEÑÁ FLORA GENERARÁ 60.000 EUROS SEMANALES, ASEGURATE DE RECAUDARLOS GRADUALMENTE**

**¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS GANADO 5.000 EUROS!**

Me dirijo hacia el coche junto con Tony cuando de repente mi teléfono suena. Es Will.

Will: ¡Soldados, desertores!

Dailos: ¡Will! ¡Mierda! Mira, hemos estados muy ocupados tío, vamos de camino.

Nos subimos al coche. Tras un rato conduciendo llegamos al garaje de Will.

**EL CAÑONAZO**

Entramos en el garaje encontrando a Will sentado en la silla colocando los soldaditos sobre la mesa.

Will: ¡Eso es, ataquemos por los flancos! Tenemos que derribar el puente para que el enemigo no pueda cruzar.

Dailos: ¡Hey Will!

Will se levanta de la silla y llega hasta nosotros.

Will: El ejercito de libración está a punto de llevar a cabo el golpe que nos llevará al poder y acabará con todos esos comunistas. Pero eso no será suficiente, necesitamos blindados, carros de combate. Un amigo mío me los ha preparado, solo tenemos que ir a buscarlos.

Tony: Está bien.

Salimos del garaje y nos subimos al coche. Bueno, solo estamos dando vueltas alrededor del barrio, Will no me ha dicho aún dónde tenemos que ir a recoger los tanques.

Dailos: ¿A dónde Will?

Will: No puedo decírtelo, es alto secreto.

Dailos: ¿Y como se supone que te voy a llevar allí?

Will: Está bien, ve a la zona industrial. Hay una nave abandonada en dónde están escondidos los tanques. Mi amigo nos espera allí.

**VE A LA ZONA INDUSTRIAL **

Dailos: ¿Cómo se llama tú amigo?

Will: Sargento Robert S.

Dailos: déjame adivinar, ¿Es otro amigo que conoces del ejercito?

Will: Yo y él sobrevivimos en Vietnam, robando el Arroz de los templos, quitándoles el ganado a los campesinos.

Dailos: Eso es condenable ante un tribunal internacional.

Will: Sí, somos héroes americanos.

Wll comienza a toser.

Dailos: Will, deberías dejarlo.

Will: ¿La coca?

Dailos: Sí…. Pero entre otras cosas deberías dejar el tabaco. Te está matando poco a poco.

Will: Vivo mi vida como quiero ¿Acaso te molesta eso?

Dailos: Solo es mi consejo.

Will: Sobreviví a Vietnam con honor y orgullo. No te creas que un simple cigarrillo va acabar conmigo.

Tony: Er… no es solo un cigarrillo, si te fumas 7 u 8 cajetillas al día…

Will: Jajajajajajajaja ahc! Cough! Cough! Couhg!

Tras unos minutos llegamos al a zona de naves industriales de Arrecife. Dimos vueltas alrededor del lugar hasta que Will nos da la señal.

Will: Es aquí.

Nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la nave. Will lleva un maletín negro en la mano… debe ser el dinero. Pero un momento… este lugar me suena…

Dailos: ¿No es aquí donde nos cargamos a Menendez?

Tony: Querrás decir donde TE CARGASTES a Menendez. Yo me perdí toda la diversión.

Dailos: Parece mentira, seguro que te divertistes más mirándole el escote a Isabella.

Entramos dentro de la fábrica eocntrándonos con 3 tanques blindados. A lo lejos puedo ver a un tipo… debe de ser Robert. Will se le acerca a él.

Will: Saludos general.

Robert: ¿Qué es esto? Ya no estás en el ejercito y aún llevas puesto el uniforme.

Will: Aún le debo lealtad a mi país señor.

Robert: Es increíble, como cambia la gente. Estás gordo y no parece que tengas buen aspecto.

Will: Y tú vestido como un marica, has envejecido mal.

Robert: ¿Podemos acabar con esto ya?

Will le entrega el maletín a Robert cuando de repente comienzan a saltar soldados a través de las ventanas y comienzan a apuntarnos. Por sus uniformes podría decir que son del ejercito americano, llevan bordado las insignias U.S.A.

Soldado: Esto se ha acabado, rendiros inmediatamente.

Will: ¡Malditos traidores!

Soldado 2: Jajaja, aún tiene cojones.

Will: Somos dos veteranos de Guerra, un poco de respeto gilipollas!

Robert: ¿Veterano de Guerra? Que yo sepa solo hay uno.

Robert se coloca al lado de los soldados. Nos ha traicionado.

Dailos: Mierda, es una trampa.

Will: ¡Robert! Hijo de puta nos has traicionado. Y pensar que te saqué vivo de Vietnam.

Robert: ¿De que coños estás hablando? Tú solo fuiste un soldaducho que fue enviado en 1974 cuando sabíamos de que la guerra estaba perdida. Saliste huyendo como una rata. Jajaja.

Will: ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

Robert: Eres parte del fracaso de aquella guerra y una clase tan blandengue como la tuya es lo que hoy hace que nuestro ejercito sea la vergüenza del país. Eres un mal ejemplo. Matadlos.

Nos pusimos a cubierto mientras los soldados comienzan a disparar. Tras unos segundos esperamos a nuestra oportunidad y salimos de nuevo matando a los soldados que habían. Will corre hacia Robert y comienza a disparar hasta que finalmente Robert muere. Nos acercamos a Will viendo el cadáver de Robert en medio de un charco de sangre.

Will: Eso es lo que te mereces, puto traidor de los cojones.

Will se gira y nos habla.

Will: Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes de aquí. ¡Todos a los tanques!

Comenzamos a correr hacia los tanques. Madre mía la que se puede armar.

Dailos: ¿Has montado en alguno de estos?

Will: No, no eran útiles en la selva.

Tony: A mi no me preguntes.

Nos subimos a los tanques y comenzamos a movernos. La puerta de la fábrica estaba abierta y habían varios soldados y coches esperándonos.

Will: ¡Fuego!

El cañón de Will dispara llevándose por delante a todos los soldados y despejando el camino.

Dailos: ¡La leche!

Salimos fuera de la fábrica. Will no me dijo a dónde íbamos así que tenemos que seguirle.

**SIGUE A WILL **

Comenzamos a salir de la zona industrial pasando por delante de los controles militares. La gente corre por las calles presa del pánico cuando comienza a aparecer helicópteros de combate que nos disparan.

Will: ¡Preparados para abrir fuego!

Comenzamos a disparar cañonazos contra los helicópteros que caen al suelo y explotan. Seguimos nuestro camino cruzando los controles del ejercito. Algunos de los coches eran aplastados por nuestros tanques, otros explotaban en mil pedazos con un solo roce. Es increíble la potencia de estos tanques, los idiotas de los soldados nos disparaban con sus ametralladoras pero no les servía de nada. Además de que nuestros tanques también tienen ametralladoras colocadas a los lados del tanque y no tenemos que abrirnos paso a cañonazos si las circunstancias lo requieren. Tras unos minutos nos libramos de los controles, hemos acabado con ellos.

Will: Okay, volvamos a casa.

**SIGUE A WILL HASTA EL GARAJE**

Tras unos minutos, finalmente regresamos a casa de Will. Dejamos los tanques en un garaje al lado de su casa y nos bajamos para salir de él.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 15.000 EUROS! **

Hemos regresado al apartamento. Quisimos volver a la mansión, pero la verdad es que estamos algo cansados y no nos apetecía ir hasta la mansión teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el tiempo lo tendremos que pasar en la ciudad buscando franquicias. El apartamento… ufff, hacía tiempo que no estábamos aquí. La verdad es que ahora me parece "discreto" comparado con la mansión. Hay cosas que ni las recuerdo. ¿De verdad tenía este jarrón? Por suerte parece que no me he olvidado del todo, el lugar está exactamente como lo dejamos… sucio, desordenado, con bolsas de plástico y envases de hamburguesas y papas fritas encima de la mesa… tenemos que ordenar esto un poco. De repente mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Es Will.

Will: Más vale que vengáis rápido, tenemos problemas. No tengo tiempo, venid ¡ya!

Will cuelga el teléfono. Parece que está en un apuro. Salimos del apartamento y nos subimos al coche. Tras pocos minutos llegamos a casa de Will y entramos en el garaje.

**¡TODOS A LAS ARMAS!**

Al entrar en el garaje nos encontramos a Will. Parece bastante nervioso, alterado caminando de un lado para el otro mientras fuma su cigarrillo. Nos acercamos a él para preguntarle que es lo que pasa.

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa Will?

Will: ¡Mierda, nos han descubierto!

Tony: ¿Cómo?

Will: No lo sé, quizás haya sido Robert quién les informó de nuestra ubicación. Ahora deben estar preparándose para atacar.

Tony: ¿Estás diciendo que el ejercito viene hacia aquí? ¡Tenemos que largarnos!

Will: No podemos abandonar, tenemos que luchar contra el gobierno traidor que nos han entregado a los malditos comunistas.

Tony: ¡Estás hablando en serio!

De repente escuchamos el sonido de coches acercándose. Están aquí. Will cierra la puerta del garaje.

Will: Bien soldados, ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Comenzamos a coger todas las armas que podíamos y subimos a la azotea. Los tanques y camiones se acercaban…

Tony: Oh dios mío, la que se va armar.

Los camiones aparcan frente al garaje y comenzamos a disparar nuestras ametralladoras matando a los soldados, pero los camiones no paraban de llegar.

Will: ¡Tony, por el flanco izquierdo!

Continuamos disparando a los camiones hasta conseguir hacerlos volar en pedazos. Pero parece que no se van a rendir tan fácilmente.

Will: Blindados por la izquierda!

Dailos: ¿Y que hacemos? Una metralleta no podrá pararlos.

Will: Coged un lanzacohetes y derribarlos.

**COGE LOS LANZACOHETES Y DESTRUYE LOS TANQUES **

Cogemos los lanzacohetes y disparamos a los tanques destruyéndolos. Pero parece que esto aún no había acabado.

Will: Blindados y artillería por la derecha!

Nos dirigimos a la derecha viendo carros de combate y soldados a pie, Will coje uno de los Galtings y comienza a disparar.

Will: ¡Hijos de ! hijo de !

Nos colocamos a cubierto y nos tapamos los oídos, el ruido era ensordecedor. Tras unos segundos Will deja de disparar. Salimos de nuevo en medio de una polvadera, los oídos aun nos pitan. Al mirar abajo los tanques aparecían envueltos en llamas.

Dailos: ¡joder! ¡Te los has cargado tú solo!

Will: Jajajaja, nadie puede con Will, soy invencible!

De prevete varios helicópteros militares vuelan sobre nuestras cabezas y varios soldados comienzan a bajar en cuerda.

Will: ¡lo siento, aquí solo se admiten hombres, no maricas de la armada!

Comenzamos a disparar a los soldados y al helicóptero. Pocos segundos después el helicóptero pierde el control y se estrella contra el suelo. De repente dos helicópteros más se dirigen hacia nosotros a toda velocidad disparando. Cojemos nuestros lanzacohetes y disparamos derribándolos. Pero no parece rendirse.

Will: ¡Enemigos de frente!

Un importante número de soldados y 4 tanques comienzan a dirigirse hacia la casa. Parecen que están dispuestos a todo.

Tony: ¡Joder es que no se van a rendir?

Will: No querría hacer esto, pero ellos se la han buscado. Es hora de usar artillería pesada. Les atacaremos con fuego de mortero

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y observamos un mortero de 60 colocado en el suelo.

Tony: ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Will: Jajajaja, de América. Está bien, yo os diré a dónde tenéis que disparar.

Dailos: Esta bien. Tony, yo lanzaré tu solo recarga.

Tony: No, no no, yo los lanzaré tú recarga, seguro que lo haces mal y nos tiras encima el proyectil.

Dailos: Está bien, está bien.

Will: ¡Daos prisa! Enemigo se acerca 15 grados a la derecha!

Tony Gira el mortero 15 grados y cargo el mortero y nos retiramos mientras el proyectil sale volando cayendo encima de los soldados matándolos.

Will: ¡Moveos, moveos! Blindados a 22 grados a la derecha.

Tony gira el mortero 22 grados a la derecha. Cargo el proyectil en el tubo y sale disparado cayendo sobre los blindados haciéndoles explotar.

Will: ¡Mierda aún quedan más! Blindados 7 grados a la izquierda!

Tony gira el mortero. Lo cargo y salimos corriendo. El proyectil impacta contra los tanques destrozándolos.

Will: Jajajajaj ¡Pleno! Nos los hemos cargado.

Dailos: Aún quedan algunos soldados a pie.

Will: Jajaja, seguro que son cobardes y se echan a correr.

Comenzamos a disparar a los soldados que quedaban se esconden detrás

Soldado: Joder, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Soldado 2: ¡No podemos tenemos ordenes!

De repente una de las balas impacta en la cabeza de uno de los soldados matándolo.

Soldado 2: A la mierda las ordenes.

Los soldados comienza a correr a toda prisa. Parece que hemos ganado.

Will: Jajajajaja ¡U S A, U S A!

Tony: Todos los que nos hemos cargado eran soldados americanos.

Will: Eran americanos de pega, vendidos a los sucios comunistas. Míralos como huyen, un americano nunca huiría como una niñita.

Dailos: Eso no fue lo que pasó en Vietnam.

Will parece alterado por lo que le acabo de decir.

Will: ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Esa guerra la ganamos, entiendes, la ganamos! Nos fuimos de allí porque nos daban pena.

Dailos: ¡Clámate tío! ¡De acuerdo tío, la ganamos la ganamos, pero baja el arma!

Más calmado Will baja el arma. Había olvidado que está muy sensible con lo de Vietnam y después de esta victoria más. Quizás debí haberme callado.

Will: De todos modos gracias por todo. Os condecoraría con la medalla de honor por el servicio prestado a la patria. Pero para eso tenemos que construir una nueva patria libre de esos sucios comunistas. Cuando nuestra patria esté libre y los traidores bajo tierra seremos recordados y seremos héroes.

Dailos: Cuídese Will.

Le di la mano a Will como signo de nuestra amistad. Hemos logrado adquirir el garaje de Will y tenemos armas de gran potencia. Nos nos vendrán mal en el futuro.

**¡PROPIEDAD ADQUIRIDA! EL GARAJE DE WILL GENERARÁ 100.000 EUROS SEMANALES, ASEGURATE RECAUDARLOS GRADUALMENTE**

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 80.000 EUROS! **

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche cuando de nuevo el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Dailos: ¿Hola?

¿?: Er.. ¿eres Dailos?

Dailos: Sí, que pasa.

¿?: He oído que eres una persona que lleva bien este tipo de trabajos, así que Mike me ha dado tu número. Pásate por la sede del PIL.

Tras colgar el teléfono nos subimos al coche. Por suerte la sede del PIL no está muy lejos de aquí. Tras pocos minutos vemos en lo alto de un edificio una gran bandera Canaria junto a la bandera con las insignias del partido nos hace pensar que no nos hemos equivocado de lugar. Nos bajamos y entramos en el edificio subiendo hasta la segunda planta y entrando en la sede del partido.

**¡LIBERTAD PARA DIMAS!**

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando por la sede. Era curioso ver fotos de los miembros del partido en actos políticos, encuentros con famosos, incluso con gente común. Llegamos a un lugar dónde encontramos con una chica sentada en una silla y revisando papeles. Una chica rubia de ojos azules, debe ser la secretaria. Nos acercamos a ella, aunque antes nos secamos las babas.

Dailos: Err… alguien nos ha llamado pero no sabemos quién.

Secretaria: Tú debes ser Dailos, Fabián te estaba esperando. Esperad un momento.

La secretaria se levanta de la silla y se dirige al despacho mientras contonea Sus caderas. Su camiseta abierta deja ver su morena espalda bronceada por el sol.

Tony: Jujujuju, ahora entiendo por que es la secretaria.

Dailos: Bueno, bueno bueno.

Tony: Demasiado para ti.

Dailos: Ya. Y para ti también.

De repente la puerta del despacho se abre y un hombre se dirige hacia nosotros para recibirnos. Tiene poco pelo en la cabeza y unas gafas negras, a pesar de que parece ser joven. Tengo suerte de tener pelo. Nos estrechamos la mano y nos presentamos.

Fabián: Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Fabián Martín.

Dailos: Yo soy Dailos.

Tony: Tony.

Fabián: Bueno, pasemos a mi despacho.

Entramos en el despacho y nos sentamos. Fabián se sienta frente a nosotros.

Fabián: De acuerdo, iré al grano.

Dailos: Bien hecho, parece que Mike le ha contado que somos unos hombres ocupados.

Fabián: Jajajaja. Mike es idiota, no sería tan inteligente como para saber a que hombres acudir. Conozco vuestros trabajos y son realmente impresionantes, así que pensé que esto para vosotros sería pan comido.

Tony: ¿Y cuál es ese trabajo?

Fabián: Hace pocas semanas, mi padre fue encarcelado en la cárcel por un delito de malversación de fondos.

Tony: y eso ha influido en los votantes ¿no?

Fabián: Por suerte mi padre es un personaje querido en esta isla y a pesar de todo la gente le apoya.

Dailos: Demasiado estúpidos para saber que apoyan a un tipo que ha gastado sus impuestos en construirse un palacio.

Tony: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habéis probado los sobornos?

Fabián: Por supuesto, lo hicimos. Pero parece que alguien envió el caso a la fiscalía general y eso nos trajo problemas.

Dailos: Ve al grano.

Fabián: Hoy habrá una manifestación a las puertas de la cárcel, habrá mucha gente. Quiero que arméis mucho barullo para provocar una situación conflictiva y aprovechad esa situación para sacarlo de allí. Una vez lo saquéis nos encontraremos en mi casa en Arrieta.

Dailos: No me gustaría tener que liberar un político que se gasta cada noche el dinero del contribuyente en juegos de casino. Sabes bien que tu Padre es culpable.

Fabián: Pero hay una importante suma de dinero sobre la mesa. Como quieran caballeros.

Dailos: En 1 hora tendrá a su padre en libertad. Tiene mi palabra.

Salimos de la sede del partido y nos subimos al coche rumbo a…. la cárcel…

**VE A…. A LA CARCEL **

Tony: O sea, que vamos a la cárcel.

Dailos: Sí, es complicado de explicar, es una palabra con doble sentido.

Tony: ¿Has estado alguna vez?

Dailos: Sí, de visita.

Tony: No me refería a eso

Dailos: Entonces no.

Tony: Pues debemos tener cuidado, recuerda, la policía aún nos están buscando. Seguro que nos tienen una celda reservada.

Dailos: siguen pensando que fuimos los autores del asalto al restaurante.

Tony: No es que sean muy listos. Saben que no lo hicimos, pero no encuentran otros sospechosos, así que oficialmente seguimos siendo culpables.

Dailos: No los encuentran porque nos los hemos cargado.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a la cárcel. El patio central estaba lleno de manifestantes con pancartas y gritos. Salimos del coche y comenzamos a caminar entre la gente. Algunas pancartas decían cosas como "Dimas libre" "No más presos políticos" o "Libertad para dimas o muerte"

Entre la multitud comenzamos a escuchar gritos

Gritos: ¡Dimas, Amigo, el pueblo está contigo!

Los guardias de la cárcel custodian la puerta tratando de alejar a la muchedumbre pero no creo que puedan mantener la situación por mucho tiempo. Era el momento de provocar a la gente.

**PROBOCA UN TUBULTO EN LA MANIFESTACIÓN **

Comenzamos a caminar a través de la multitud mientras escuchamos por megafonía pidiendo calma a los manifestantes.

Megafonía: Por favor señores, es inútil protestar, no liberaremos a Dimas. Por favor señores, esto no nos lleva a nada. Por favor márchense a sus casa.

Uno de los presos se asoma por la ventana y grita.

Preso: ¡Callaos la boca joder estoy intentando dormir!

Tony: ¡HABÉIS OÍDO! ¡NO VAN A LIBERAR A DIMAS!

Dailos: TIENE RAZÓN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE ES INOCENTE. ¡SI NO LO DEJAN SALIR LO LIBERAREMOS A LA FUERZA!

La gente comienza a agolparse sobre la puerta cuando la alarma comienza a sonar y los policía comienzan a cargar sobre los manifestantes, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

**ENTRA EN LA PRISIÓN AHORA QUE LOS GUARDIAS ESTÁN FUERA**

Cruzamos las puertas de la prisión y comenzamos a adentrarnos pasando por los controles dónde aún queda algunos guardias los cuales eliminamos fácilmente. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la zona de las celdas. Parece que los presos se han dado cuenta de los tumultos en la calle.

Preso: ¡Mira, los guardias están ahí fuera!

Preso2: ¡A que esperamos chicos! Es nuestra oportunidad.

Los presos comenzaban a golpear las puertas de las celdas tratando de derribarlas mientras tanto nos dirigimos hasta la Celda de Dimas. Al verlo vestido así no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Un tipo de cara triste, con ese uniforme gris y con número de identificación impreso en la camiseta… nadie podría imaginar a Dimas así.

Dailos: Señor Dimas, hemos venido a sacarle de aquí.

Dimas: ¿Quién os ha enviado?

Tony: Se lo explicaremos luego.

Dimas: Está bien, sacadme de aquí.

Dailos: Tenemos que encontrar el mecanismo que abre las celdas, Tony, ve a uno de los puntos de seguridad, la palanca que activa el mecanismo debe de estar allí.

Tony: OK.

Tony comienza a dirigirse hacia el último punto de control. De repente oigo disparos.

Tony: ¡Mierda!

Dailos: ¡Eh tío! ¿Estás bien?

Tony: Todo bien, solo me he topado con un guardia.

Segundos después Tony desactiva el mecanismo de seguridad de las celdas y la alarma de seguridad comienza a sonar. Los presos se habían dado cuenta.

Preso: ¡Somos libres! ¡Libres!

Los presos comienzan a correr por los pasillos. Esperamos unos segundos a que volviera Tony. Una vez juntos nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

**SACA A DIMAS DE LA CÁRCEL. **

Comenzamos a correr por los pasillos encontrándonos con presos que aprovechan que las puertas se han abierto para escapar. Al llegar fuera la policía sigue cargando contra los manifestantes, pero no parece que puedan con ellos, los refuerzos acaban de llegar. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y vemos un coche de policía aparcado a un lado. Nos subimos en él y arrancamos a toda velocidad arroyando a varios manifestantes. Rápidamente nos fuimos alejando y parece que nadie nos sigue. Dimas nos comienza a hablar.

Dimas: ¿Quién os ha enviado?

Tony: Su hijo Fabián. ¡Vamonos de aquí!

Dailos: Le llevaremos a su casa en Arrieta.

Dimas: Ese hijo mío siempre metiéndose el líos.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a la casa del senador Dimas en el pueblo de la Santa. Bueno, más que casa es un chalet de lujo en medio de lago de la Santa. ¿Pero no estaba prohibido construir aquí? es una ley que él aprobó…. Ahora entiendo por qué.

Nos bajamos del coche y entramos dentro encontrándonos con Fabián. Al ver a su padre se acercó a él le dio un abrazo.

Dimas: ¿Qué tal hijo?

Fabián: Yo estoy bien. Pero te veo algo pálido. Seguro que esos cabrones en prisión ni siquiera tienen un médico.

Dimas: Estoy bien. Solo necesito ducharme y quitarme esta ropa asquerosa.

Dimas se marcha de la sala. Fabián parece realmente contento.

Fabián: Gracias por sacar a mi padre de la cárcel.

Dailos: Lo quiero en efectivo

Fabián: Jajajaja, por supuesto. Escuchad, ahora tenemos que pensar qué país está dispuesto a acoger a mi padre, todo eso lleva un tiempo de papeleo y muchas llamadas y tal.

Dailos: Vais a pedir asilo político ¿verdad? Muy astuto.

Fabián: De todos modos no os alejéis mucho, puede que os necesitemos. Os daré una llamada.

Tony: Muy bien, pero no llames de 1 a 3 de la madrugada, es personal.

Fabián: Jajaja, no hay problema.

Salimos del chalet. Creo que no nos van a necesitar de momento, así que volveremos a la mansión.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS GANADO 50.000 EUROS! **

Nos dirigimos al coche cuando de repente el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Dailos: ¿Dígame?

¿?: ¿Eres Dylon?

Dailos: Tony, no conozco a ningún Dylon, ¿quién es?

¿?: Vaya, debo haberme equivocado, Anthony me dijo que este era su número, debe ser que se ha equivocado, disculpe.

Dailos: ¡espere! ¿Está hablando de Anthony Kiedis?

¿?: Ah, parece que le conoce.

Dailos: Bueno eso es porque mi nombre es DAILOS, no Dylon.

¿?: Entiendo. Quizá deberíamos conocernos en persona. Vengan al muelle de Puerto Calero, en el embarcadero número 14.

El extraño cuelga. Nos subimos al coche rumbo a puerto calero, el viaje va a ser largo así que será mejor que ponga algo de música. Sintonizando las emisora encontré Radio DRCHP, una radio única que ponen canción de los Red Hot Chili Peppers todo el día, es mi emisora favorita aunque bueno, teniéndolos aquí nunca me hizo falta poner esa emisora. También suelo escuchar Radio Arrecife, es una emisora algo variada, ponen todo estilos musicales desde salsa, Jazz, soul, rock, pero sobretodo artistas nacionales como Fito&fitipaldis, Melendi, Beth y artistas Pandilleros os como Maná os Shakira. Además de música ofrece programas de tertulias de política, aunque esa basura no la escucho nunca. urban Radio es una radio de estilo Urbano de Hip/hop y rap. Luego está radio "bella época" que ponen música de los años 60/70/80 tanto de cantantes nacionales e internacionales. No puedo decir que sea mi estilo, pero de vez en cuando viene bien. Regga-ton f.m. la emisora de Reggaeton que ofrece música las 24 horas del día con canciones de Don Omar, Vico C, Julio Voltio K-narias entre otros. No me gusta nada esa emisora, casi nunca la escucho. "Risas y aplausos" f.m. es una emisora de humor en la cuál emiten programas de Manolo Vieira, o las canciones del Trío zapatista. The Dance club ofrece música dance y tecno. Radio "El campesino" ofrece música tradicional Canaria. Y por último está "Radio sabrosa" que es la emisora de música Pandilleros a por excelencia. En general yo solo escucho DRHCP radio y un poco de Radio Arrecife. Aunque casi todo el tiempo que estamos en el coche casi nunca nos damos cuenta que estamos escuchando entre tanto hablar y hablar, sobretodo si va Tony al volante.

Hemos llegado a Puerto Calero. Aparcamos el coche y bajamos al muelle deportivo para buscar el embarcadero 14. Al llegar a él nos encontramos un enorme Yate tras una verja de hierro vigilada por dos tipos en traje negro. Al acercarnos los vigilantes nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban esperando.

Vigilante: Debes de ser Dylon. Pasad.

Pasamos la verja y nos dirigimos hacia el barco.

**UN PAQUETE IMPORTANTE **

Al entrar en el barco un vigilante nos acompañó hasta el lugar dónde el desconocido nos estaba esperando. La verdad es que este yate es demasiado, Hasta Tony se ha sorprendido, y eso es ya extraño. El vigilante abre la puerta y entramos en la sala. Dentro de ellas nos encintramos con varias personas sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa. Van vestidos con corbata y chaqueta. En el extremo de la mesa hay un hombre con gafas, de pelo rubio, un poco largo para mi gusto. Parece que es el jefe y los otros son sus ejecutivos. Están en medio de una reunión interesante.

Ejecutivo: Tenemos competidores que están apostando fuerte en esta clase de productos.

¿?: Lo sé, pero nosotros no fabricamos productos de tan baja calidad.

Ejecutivo: Creo que deberíamos invertir en la búsqueda de nuevos componentes, nos estamos quedando atrás.

De repente el vigilante se acerca al jefe.

Vigilante: Señor, están aquí.

¿?: Bien. Señores, dejaremos la reunión para mañana. Espero vuestras sugerencias para tratar de salir de esta situación.

Los directivos abandonan la sala y el jefe nos comienza a hablar.

¿?: Por Favor caballeros tomad asiento.

Nos sentamos frente a él. Es curioso que un gilipollas gafotas como este pueda tener tanta pasta. Las apariencias engañan.

¿?: Directivos, siempre con sus sugerencias y sus consejos. No me hice millonario escuchando a idiotas que no sabrían ni como vender palomitas en un parque.

Dailos: Pobres palurdos.

Roy: Oh, creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Roy Harrison. Soy el presidente de CompTech. Nuestra compañía es una de las mayores empresas de Hardware del mundo.

Tony: O sea, de ordenadores.

Roy: Tenemos la tecnología más avanzada y punteras que hay en el mercado. Pero los accionistas y los ejecutivos siempre están con sus dudas. Por suerte no soy tan imbécil y sé que la competencia está comenzando apretar los dientes, pero aún están muy lejos y tengo que asegurarme de que eso sigue siendo así aunque tenga que buscar métodos de dudosa legalidad. He adquirido unos chips de sistemas avanzados que se han usado en sistemas de lanzamiento balístico de misiles militares. Por supuesto que este adquisición es ilegal, por eso necesito a alguien que sepa llevar a cabo este trabajo de manera discreta, no sé si me entendéis.

Dailos: Lo entiendo, quieres que vayamos a buscarlos nosotros. Si fuera uno de tus hombres levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Roy: Y además dado que es una compra ilegal no sabemos que es lo que puede pasar. Por eso necesito hombres con experiencia que sepa resolver la situación por si se complica. El contacto se reunirá con vosotros en la cima de la montaña de "Playa Quemada" espero que sepas dónde está.

Salimos del Barco y tras cruzar los muelles volvimos al coche cuando de repente el teléfono suena. Es Paolo.

Dailos: ¿Paolo?

Paolo: ¿Qué tal va todo?

Dailos: Bien tío, las cosas están comenzando a salirnos de puta madre.

Paolo: Ya veo. Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Dailos: ¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupado.

Paolo: No sé Dailos, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto. Juarez no parecía actuar solo…

Dailos: Pero le matamos ¿Cuál es el problema?

Paolo: De nuevo alguien está atacando nuestros locales. Pero es alguien distinto, no creo que la Familia Juarez haya resurgido de la nada. Todas mis sospechas de nuevo nos lleva a un viejo enemigo común Pero eso es imposible. ¿No has notado nada extraño por Arrecife?

Dailos: No.

Paolo: ¿Estás seguro?

Dailos: Sí. De verdad te veo preocupado.

Paolo: No es nada. Pero yo que tú tendría cuidado.

Dailos: Gracias por el consejo. ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

Paolo: Tengo a mis hombres investigando. De momento He traído a Isabella de vuelta conmigo. No puedo arriesgarme a perderla.

Dailos: ¿Está ella bien?

Paolo: Parece que alguien la ha estado siguiendo. Por eso te he llamado para saber si habías visto algo raro.

Dailos: Gracias a dios, pensaba que le había pasado algo.

Paolo: Que curioso.

Dailos: ¿El que?

Paolo: Pareces preocupado por ella. ¿Te gusta verdad?

Dailos: Er… no.

Paolo: No lo puedes negar.

Dailos: ¿Qué pensarías si un mafioso se acostara con tu hija?

Polo: Hmmm lo mataría. Pero siendo tú no me importaría, me gustaría ser abuelo ¿sabes? jejejeje

Dailos: Pues es lo que me faltaba.

Paolo: Ten cuidado. Cuando sepa algo te informaré.

Paolo cuelga el teléfono. Nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia "Playa Quemada"

**VE AL PUEBLO DE PLAYA QUEMADA **

Pusimos rumbo a playa Quemada. Según Roy el contacto nos esperaba en la cima de la montaña. La única manera de subir ahí arriba es caminando. Por suerte sé por dónde debemos subir. El problema es Tony, no sé si alguna vez ha hecho senderismo. Y me temo que la respuesta es no.

Dailos: Tony, ¿Alguna vez has hecho senderismo, escalada, puenting:..?

Tony: No. ¿Por qué?

Dailos: Bueno, es que vamos a tener que subir varias montañas.

Tony: Pero para eso tenemos el coche ¿no?

Dailos: Errr… tenemos que subirla a pie.

Tony: ¡Que! ¿No hay carreteras?

Dailos: Err, no, solo hay un sendero que bordea la montaña Hasta la cima.

Tony: Genial.

Dailos: Entonces no hay problema.

Tony: ¡No! ¡Claro que hay problemas! ¿No has notado que pretendía ser sarcástico?

Dailos: Venga hombre, te vendrá bien hacer algo de ejercicio, disfrutar del aire de la montaña…

Tony: Bah…

Poco a poco nos adentramos por el desierto de los Ajaches. Un paisaje salpicado por piedras de volcán y arena en donde las Aulagas y la hierba reseca son la única vegetación que logra poder sobrevivir en un entorno tan duro como este.

Hemos llegado al pueblo de Playa Quemada. Es un pueblo pequeñito en el que apenas hay unas 40 casas y un restaurante. Es una de las pocas partes de la isla que han logrado escapar el desarrollo de instalaciones hoteleras y turísticas. Pero es cuestión de tiempo en que este lugar pegue el gran boomb. Lo mismo pasó con Puerto Calero, Puerto del Carmen y otros lugares de la Isla. Este no debe de tardar mucho.

Aparcamos el coche al pie de la Montaña Bermeja. Salimos del coche preparados para comenzar a subir. Dios quiera que Tony no se caiga por un barranco.

Dailos: Escucha, tú ve delante, el camino no tiene pérdida hasta llegar al desvío. Ahí cogeremos a la Izquierda hasta llegar al Pico de Naos.

**SUBE MONTAÑA BERMEJA HASTA LLEGAR AL PICO DE NAOS PARA ENCOONTRARTE CON EL CONFIDENTE. **

Comenzamos a subir la montaña Bermeja. Tony va delante mientras yo voy un poquito atrasado llevando los maletines con el dinero. De momento parece que a Tony le va bien, aunque mejor me aseguro.

Dailos: ¿Qué tal Tony?

Tony: Bien, genial, de puta madre.

Dailos: Eso quiere decir que va mal.

Tony: Desde luego que no han podido elegir un lugar mejor para efectuar la compra ¿Quién es el imbécil que al que se le ocurren estas cosas?

Dailos: Bueno, supongo que estás cosas se hacen de mutuo acuerdo.

Tony: Al menos Roy podría habernos facilitado las cosas.

Dailos: De momento va todo muy bien, no me lo vas a negar.

De repente Tony se detiene y mira hacia abajo.

Tony: ¡Oh dios, esto está muy alto!

Dailos: ¡No mires abajo!

Tony: ¡No, no puedo seguir!

Dailos: ¡Cálmate vale! Sigue caminando y por el amor de dios ¡No mires abajo!

Tony: Está bien está bien.

Tony parece que se ha calmado un poco. Es normal, a mí también me ha pasado, sobretodo al principio cuando no tenía demasiada experiencia. Pero uno se acostumbra. Quizás si se lo contara serviría para animar a Tony, pero no se lo diré, seguro que se pone a reir y entonces es de verdad cuando se cae montaña abajo y se mata.

Dailos: ¿Estás mejor?

Tony: Tirando.

Dailos: Bien. Sigue así.

Tony: Podrías haber pensado en algún método de seguridad tío, como un paracaídas.

Dailos: En lo que abres el paracaídas ya estás en el suelo.

Tony: ¿Y por qué llevas tú los maletines? ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

Dailos: Sería una pena si te caes abajo con todos estos millones.

Tony: No me aprecias en absoluto.

Dailos: Por supuesto que te aprecio, pero el dinero no es mío. Ya le debo bastante a tú tío como para también deberle pasta a un multimillonario rico.

Tras unos minutos caminando por la montaña llegamos al desvío de la izquierda hasta llegar a pico de Naos. En la cima nos esperaba un tipo. Por su aspecto parece sudamericano.

Dailos: Está bien, hemos llegado.

Tony: Seguro que este ha subido en helicóptero

Nos acercamos a él para llevar a cabo el intercambio.

Confidente: Oye hermano aquí hace mucho calor.

Dailos: Y eso que estamos en invierno.

Tony: ¿Quieres darle de una vez el dinero?

Dailos: Cállate, vas a joder el trato.

Confidente: ¡jodete Webon!

El confidente coge los maletines del dinero y se lleva la pasta sin darnos los Chips ¡No podeos dejar que escape!

**¡ATRAPA AL CONFIDENTE ANTES DE QUE ESCAPE!**

Comenzamos a correr tras el confidente por los senderos. Es lago peligroso dado que el camino está lleno de piedras sueltas y si resbalamos podríamos caer abajo.

Tony: "Vas a joder el trato" ¡A la mierda el trato!

Dailos: Como no corras más Roy nos va a joder a los dos.

Tras unos minutos conseguimos bajar de la montaña llegando de nuevo al pueblo dando alcance al confidente que se dirige hacia un helicóptero. Comenzamos a disparar nuestras armas matando al confidente.

**COGE EL DINERO Y LOS CHIPS **

Dailos: Menos mal que lo hemos pillado a tiempo

Tony: Sí, somos la leche.

Dailos: Está bien, subamos al helicóptero. ¿O me vas a decir que te da miedo volar?

Tony: No, no, está bien.

Tras coger los maletines y los chips subimos al Helicóptero rumbo al Barco de Roy.

**VUELVE AL BARCO DE ROY**

Tras pocos minutos volando aterrizamos en el helipuerto del yate de Roy. Nos bajamos y le entregamos los Chips. Roy está bastante contento, al final los chips le han salido Gratis.

Hemos salido del barco. Me parece que Fabián se debe de estar preguntando dónde estamos. Volveremos para ver como andan las cosas.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 20.000 EUROS! **

**Minutos más tarde…**

De nuevo nos ponemos rumbo al pueblo de Arrieta a través de la carretera nueva, llamada así por ser una carretera construida hace poco. Una carretera que cruza un desierto interminable de arena. Un paisaje solitario, seco, sin vida. Algunos coches destrozados en accidentes de tráfico pasan los años, abandonados en medio del desierto y mezclándose con el paisaje. Algunas pocas casas de pequeños pueblos como Tabayesco, pueblos a los cuales el alumbrado publico y la electricidad no ha llegado aún y viven gracias al uso de generadores de corriente. Son pueblos dentro del entorno rural de la isla. Sin embargo, Arrieta es un pueblo pesquero. La mayoría de los habitantes vive de la pesca, aunque algunas personas solo vienen aquí durante las vacaciones, alejándose del ajetreo de vivir en la ciudad. Llegamos a la mansión de Dimas. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos dentro.

**FOTO INCCIMINACIÓN **

Al entrar en la mansión nos dirigimos hacia el salón encontrándonos con Dimas Y Fabián sentados junto a una mesa. Parece que están discutiendo algo.

Fabián: ¡Chicos! Gracias por venir.

Dailos: ¿Cómo va todo?

Fabián: Bien, hemos estado contactando con algunos países para ver si algunos de ellos admite el derecho de asilo, pero la mayoría nos ha rechazado. Pero por suerte el gobierno Cubano está dispuesto a darnos una salida. Hemos preparado todo, un helicóptero llevará a mi padre hasta el avión privado.

Dimas: No me voy a ir de aquí sin antes hacer que esos cabrones que me metieron en la cárcel paguen.

Fabián: Papa, tenemos que salir de aquí, la policía no es idiota, seguro que no tardarán mucho en descubrir donde estamos.

Tony: ¿A quién quieres que matemos?

Dimas: La muerte sería demasiado fácil, yo lo que quiero es que se pudran en la cárcel.

Dailos: Eso es algo complicado.

Dimas: No entiendo por qué. Los que me han metido en la cárcel han cometido más delitos que yo y sin embargo están en la puta calle.

Dailos: Necesitamos alguna prueba que les incrimine.

Fabián: He oído que el alcalde de Tinajo está construyendo algo raro en el pueblo de "Los hervideros". Quizás si tuviéramos alguna prueba podríamos hacerle pasar algunos años bajo sombra.

Salimos de la mansión y nos subimos al coche Rumbo a los "Hervideros"

**VE A "EL GOLFO"**

Hemos tardado 25 minutos en llegar al pueblo del Golfo. Comenzamos a buscar por el pueblo. No tardamos mucho en comprobar que no hay nada por aquí.

Dailos: No hay nada.

Tony: Fabián se ha equivocado.

Dailos: Quizá se trate de alguna leyenda urbana…

De repente observamos un camión Hormigonera pasando por delante de nosotros. Se dirige hacia las afueras del pueblo… es sospechoso.

**SIGUE AL CAMIÓN**

Nos subimos al coche y nos subimos al coche y salimos a toda mecha hasta colocarnos cerca del camión hasta que se adentra por un camino de tierra. Parece que hemos llegado al destino. Nos bajamos del coche y nos agachamos rápidamente para ocultarnos. Comenzamos a mirar hacia donde se dirige el camión.

Dailos: Está bien, hacia allí va. Tenemos que sacar fotos.

Tony: No tío, déjame sacarlas a mí, seguro que a ti te salen fuera de foco.

Dailos: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tony: Mira, te tiembla el pulso.

Dailos: Está bien, está bien. Toma. Como te cargues la cámara a ver como conseguimos las pruebas.

Tony: Cállate Ya.

Parece que la hormigonera se dirige hacia un enorme edificio lleno de trabajadores de la construcción. También parece que hay un arquitecto enseñando unos planos. Fabián Tenía razón, aquí se está tramando algo.

Tony: ¿Qué coño es eso? No parece que fueran a construir un hotel…

Dailos: Quien sabe, a lo mejor es un hangar para ovnis.

Tony: Venga ya…

Tony comienza a hacer fotos.

Tony: Hay in cartel en el que pone algo.

Dailos: ¿Lo puedes ver?

Tony: Un segundo… pone algo de "Jurasic" y parece que en el cartel hay un esqueleto de un oso…

Dailos: Bueno si es un esqueleto y pone "Jurasic" es que debe de ser un dinosaurio.

Tony: No, no no, es un oso.

Dailos: ¿Desde cuando es eso de que lo osos existían en el jurasico?

Tony: Creo que existía el oso polar.

Dailos: ¿El oso polar? Debes estar de coña.

Tony: No, en serio. El hombre como tal no existía por entonces y la tierra estaba dominada por los dinosaurios y los osos polares, por supuesto que estos últimos en latitudes frías.

Dailos: Nunca he visto un oso polar tomando el sol en el caribe…

De repente vemos una limusina negra acercándose hacia el edificio hasta detenerse. Tony comienza a hacer fotos cuando del coche se bajan dos personas.

Tony: ¿Quién es ese?

Dailos: Es el alcalde de Tinajo. El Otro es José Torres, un importante empresario de la construcción. Mierda, aquí se va armar una buena.

Tony continúa haciendo fotos. Parece que lo tenemos todo para incriminar al alcalde.

Dailos: Está bien, volvamos con las fotos.

Tony: ¡No espera! Ahí viene otro coche.

Otra limusina llegan hasta el lugar y varias personas se bajan del coche. De nuevo Tony saca fotos.

Dailos:¡Uyuyuyuy!

Tony: ¿Quién es esa gente?

Dailos: Ines Rojas, presidenta del cabildo. María Isabel Deniz, alcaldesa de Arrecife, ha sido acusada de corrupción varias veces. Esos dos son Mario Pérez y Juan Pedro de armas, este último ha sido acusado varias veces de corrupción y de ayudar al tráfico de inmigrantes ilegales. Y el último de ellos es Marcos Páez.

Tony: ¡Que siniestro!

Dailos: Pues es Italiano.

Tony: ¿De La Graciosa dices?

Dailos: Sí. Se le acusó de pesca ilegal, pero bajo fianza salió de la cárcel. Mierda tío, esto es demasiado. ¿Te das cuenta del escándalo que se va armar cuando esto salga a la luz?

Tony: Lo sé.

De repente escuchamos pisadas a nuestra espalda. Nos damos la vuelta y vemos como dos guardias de seguridad se nos acercan.

Guardia: ¡Eh tú que tienes ahí!

Tony: ¿Es a mí?

Guardia: Sí, sí, dame esa cámara.

Tony: Ah…¿cámara? ¿qué cámara? ¡Ah! Te refieres a esto.

Sacamos nuestras pistolas y disparamos matando a los guardias de seguridad Comenzamos a correr hacia el coche mientras mas guardias de seguridad comenzaban a correr hacia nosotros. Nos subimos al coche y salimos a toda velocidad.

**VUELVE A LA CASA DE DIMAS **

Dailos: ¿De verdad hizo falta que les disparásemos?

Tony: ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué le diera la cámara?

Dailos: Seguro que no la quieren, salen horribles.

Tony: Son muy feos.

Dailos: Encima el fotógrafo es malo, así que….

Tony: Si quieres volvemos atrás y se las haces tú.

Dailos: No te enfades tío, sabes que siempre me gusta hacerte coñas. Volvamos a la casa de Dimas.

Tras un rato conduciendo volvimos a casa de Dimas. El helicóptero está a punto de salir. Nos bajamos del coche y le entregamos la cámara a Fabián.

Fabián: ¿Algo interesante?

Dailos: Más de lo que esperamos. Con las fotos que hemos tomado creo que va a suceder algo muy gordo: La clase política de Lanzarote en prisión… creo que la cárcel se va a quedar pequeña.

Dimas: Gracias chicos. No solo me habéis devuelto la libertad sino que me habéis ayudado a que esos malditos traidores tengan su merecido.

Tony: Nos debes un par de favores. Que sea una casa bonita, grande, con piscina.

Fabián: Jajajaja. Sobornos ¿No es increíble?

Dailos: No hay nada mejor para hacer amigos y que se queden todos contentos.

Dimas: Jajajaja. Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Espero que me mantengas informado.

Fabián: Tranquilo, en una semana iré a cuba a visitarte.

Dimas: Gracias por todo.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos. Dimas se aleja poco a poco y se sube al helicóptero.

Dailos: No es mal tipo después de todo.

Tony: Tú decías que era un corrupto.

Dailos: Es un líder nato. ¿Qué más da si estafaba a la gente? Nosotros hacemos lo mismo. ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel?

Tony: Si eso pasara tendrías que venir conmigo.

Dailos: Errr… ¿Quién ha dicho cárcel?

Fabián: Jajajaja.

El helicóptero se aleja poco a poco perdiéndose en el cielo. Nos despedimos de Fabián y nos subimos al coche para volver a la mansión. Es hora de descansar un poco.

**¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡HAS GANADO 20.000 EUROS! **

Volvimos a la mansión para descansar. Roy ha llamado de nuevo. Parece que quiere vernos. Nos vestimos y salimos fuera para coger el coche cuando de repente el teléfono vuelve a sonar. No creo que sea Roy.

Dailos: ¿Quién es?

Paco: Dailos, soy paco.

Dailos: ¿Qué tal tío?

Paco: Te llamo para contarte que hemos logrado ganar todos los partidos, ¡Estamos salvados!

Dailos: Eso está bien tío.

Paco: Y todo gracias a vosotros.

Dailos: Bueno, nosotros no saltamos al campo a meter los goles.

Paco: No hace falta que seas tan humilde, eso es lo que no tienen mis jugadores. Tú tienes pelotas. Cuando saltas al campo lo das todo y lo haces explotar. Ojalá mis jugadores tuvieran esa actitud.

Dailos: Gracias Paco.

Cuelgo el teléfono y nos subimos al coche rumbo a Puerto Calero. Tras unos minutos llegamos a la zona del muelle. Nos bajamos del coche y bajamos hasta el embarcadero 14. Los guardias ya nos conocen, incluso nos han saludado al vernos. Tras pasar la verja nos subimos al Yate.

**¡VUELA, VUELA ALTO! **

Al subir al barco uno de los guardias nos dijo que Roy nos esperaba en su despacho. Comenzamos a seguirle, mientras observamos el continuo ir y venir de los trabajadores del barco: Cocineros, camareros, mujeres de la limpieza vestidas de uniforme limpiando los lujosos muebles. Una de las mujeres pasó por nuestro lado mirándonos… nos estaba volviendo locos, tanto que sin darnos cuenta el guardia nos había dejado atrás. Volvimos a unirnos al guardia hasta llegar al despacho. Roy estaba sentado en una silla apoyado en su mesa.

Roy: ¡Dailos, Tony! Por favor sentaos.

Nos sentamos Frente a Roy cuando la chica de la limpieza entra en el despacho con una bandeja de bebidas. La coloca encima de la mesa. Roy parece estar esperando para hablarnos, pero nosotros perdemos nuestra mirada hacia la chica… enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que Roy nos estaba mirando.

Roy: ¿Habéis terminado ya?

Dailos: Errr.. lo sentimos.

Roy: Gracias por traerme los chips. Mi equipo los está probando para entrar en la fase de estudio y así luego entrar en la fase de producción. Pero para ello necesitamos "blanquear" esta tecnología. Ayer recibimos una inesperada visita de inspectores de la delegación del mercado tecnológico elaboró un informe y no sé porque razón pensamos que sospechan algo. Eso sería malo para mí, podrían dar una orden judicial para mandar esta compañía a pique y yo a la cárcel. Y vosotros también.

Dailos: Hmmm ya entiendo, es como una cadena, todos estamos enganchados a ella y si se rompe, las cosas se joden bien.

Roy: Sí, más o menos. Lo que quiero que hagáis es que os los carguéis. La comitiva debe de estar en un avión privado, su vuelo debe salir pronto. Secuestrad el avión e intentad hacerles callar. Si no lo hacen, matadlos.

Salimos del barco y nos subimos al coche. Vamos al aeropuerto.

**VE AL AEROPUERTO **

Hemos llegado al aeropuerto. Aunque nos ha costado bastante debido al tráfico. A estas horas es un infierno conducir por aquí. Aparcamos en el Parking y nos bajamos del coche hasta entrar en el aeropuerto. Una vez dentro comenzamos a buscar por las salas de embarque hasta que llegamos a la sala número 6. Hay varios tipos vestidos de traje azul y corbata. Cada uno lleva un maletín negro… deben de ser ellos. El avión aún está en la pista con sus puertas cerradas. Creo que iremos a echar un vistazo.

**VE AL AVIÓN**

Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la pasarela para embarcar encontrándonos con una mujer encargada de recoger los pasajes.

Encargada: ¿Van a tomar el avión?

Dailos: Sí, tenemos los pasajes aquí mismo.

Encargada: Lo siento señor, pero nadie se puede subir hasta que los pilotos estén dentro.

Tony: Aha… entiendo. Muchas gracias.

Nos alejamos de la pasarela y nos reunimos en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Dailos: Seguro que los pilotos están en el bar del aeropuerto.

Tony: Para tomarse un café y tal.

Dailos: Vayamos a ver.

**VE AL BAR DEL AEROPUERTO. **

Tras caminar un rato por el aeropuerto llegamos finalmente al bar. Solo habían dos pilotos… y no parecían estar tomando café. Unos minutos después los pilotos comenzaron a salir tambaleándose de un lado para el otro. Están como cubas. Parece que se dirigen hacia el avión.

**SIGE A LOS PILOTOS **

Comenzamos a seguir a los pilotos por el aeropuerto. Tony no dejaba de reírse mientras observamos a los pilotos borrachos caminando hacia la sala de embarque número 6. De repente uno de ellos se cae al suelo.

Dailos: Jajajaja ¡Que partigazo!

El otro piloto se acerca a él y le ayuda a levantarse.

Piloto: ¡Vamos! ¡hip! Tenemos que subirnos al avión, ¡Hip!

Los pilotos llegan a la sala de embarque 6 y cruzan la pasarela. Nos acercamos a la chica dispuestos a entrar en el avión.

Encargada: El avión sale dentro de 15 minutos, si queréis podéis embarcar.

Nos adentramos por la pasarela y entramos en el avión hasta llegar a la cabina de pilotos. Los dos pilotos estaban sentados en sus asientos y al vernos se levantan.

Piloto: ¿Eh? ¿Santa Claus?

Dailos: Sí, y hemos venido a daros un regalito.

Comenzamos a golpear a los pilotos hasta dejarlos sin sentido. No fue nada difícil dado que estando como estaban no hacían otra cosa que dar puñetazos al aire. Les quitamos los uniformes y escondimos a los pilotos en el armario de la cabina. Nos pusimos los trajes de pilotos… no estamos tan mal.

Los miembros de la comitiva comienzan a subirse al avión cuando la radio comienza a sonar.

Controlador: Aquí torre de control a avión A27AV3 comprobando que esté todo en orden.

Dailos: Aquí avión A27AV3 a torre de control. Todo en orden esperando al despegue.

Tony: Errr… creo que se me ha olvidado preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes pilotar este trasto?

Dailos: ¿Ya no te acuerdas? En Florida manejamos muchos de estos.

Tony: Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero eras más joven, y te fallaba menos el pulso.

Dailos: Déjate de tonterías.

Parece que todos estamos a bordo.

Dailos: Aquí avión A27AV3 solicitando permiso para despegar.

Controlador: Aquí torre de control a avión A27AV3 permiso para despegar recibido. Pista número 3.

Dailos: Recibido torre de control.

Comenzamos a mover el avión hasta la pista 3. Creo que debo de saludar a la tripulación, como todo piloto.

Dailos: Les habla el comandante Dailos, este aquí es mi compañero Tony. (En voz baja) Vamos habla.

Tony: Hola colegas…

Dailos: El vuelo durará menos de 10 minutos así que espero que disfruten y se lo pasen bien.

En la parte trasera los miembros de la comitiva estaban algo confusos.

Miembro: ¿10 minutos? Si vamos de vuelta hacia Washintong.

Miembro 2: Naa, este debe de ser uno de esos aviones supersónicos.

Miembro: ¡Ahhhh!

Comenzamos a mover la palanca de mando hacia atrás despegando. Una vez en el aire conecto el piloto automático y nos levantamos de los asientos saliendo de la cabina de piloto. Al llegar hasta los pasajeros sacamos nuestras armas y apuntamos.

Dailos: ¡ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO! ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

Los pasajeros comenzaron a gritar presas del pánico.

Tony: ¡CALLAOS COÑO O DISPARO!

Poco a poco los pasajeros se fueron callando.

Dailos: Está bien, esto es un secuestro y os explicaré porque. Alguien está intentando joder a Techcomp y esos sois vosotros. Si os calláis la boca os dejaremos ir.

Miembro 10: No vamos a ceder al chantaje.

Dailos: Muy bien. Entonces os lo habéis buscado.

Comenzamos a disparar a los miembros de la comitiva hasta matarlos a todos. Tenemos que encontrar el maletín con los informes de CompTech.

Dailos: Tony, yo buscaré en la parte derecha, tu ve a la izquierda.

Tras unos minutos examinando los maletines logro encontrar los informes.

Dailos: ¡los he encontrado!

Tony: Bien, aterricemos.

Dailos: ¿Con todos estos cadáveres como prueba? Ni hablar.

Volvimos a la cabina de pilotos. Will me había dejado unos explosivos C4 con temporizador.

Dailos: coloquemos los explosivos.

**COLOCA LOS EXPLOSIVOS POR EL AVIÓN. **

Tras colocar los explosivos activamos el temporizador en 8 minutos. Volvimos a la cabina para coger los paracaídas y abrir la puerta de carga de la parte trasera del avión. Una vez allí nos colocamos los paracaídas. Pero parece algo "indispuesto"

Tony: Joder ¡esto si que es muy alto!

Dailos: ¡Tenemos que saltar!

Tony: ¡No!

Dailos: ¡Quedan 5 minutos!

Tony: ¡Es peligroso!

Dailos: Piensa que eres un pajarillo que está volando hasta su nido.

Tony: ¡!

Dailos: Bueno, pues piensa que eres una mariposa que se posa sobre una flor.

Tony: ¡!

Dailos: ¡A la mierda!

Agarro a Tony por la camisa y nos lanzamos hacia el vacío.

Dailos y Tony: ¡!

Abrimos nuestros paracaídas y comenzamos a descender poco a poco. El paisaje desde aquí arriba es fantástico. Puerto del Carmen parecen 4 casas. Arrecife bueno… solo destaca el Gran Hotel. Las montañas del fuego se ven al fondo como una cadena de montañas ardientes por el reflejo de los rayos del sol… es precioso. Tras unos minutos descendemos hasta parar en uno de los llanos de Playa Honda hasta tocar Tierra. Por suerte hemos aterrizado muy cerca de la zona industrial. Comenzamos a caminar por el llano hasta llegar a un coche aparcado junto a una tienda de muebles. Parece que el dueño se dejó las llaves puestas. Nos subimos a él y arrancamos a toda velocidad mientras el dueño sale de la tienda.

Dueño: ¡Mi coche!

Nos ponemos rumbo a puerto Calero.

**LLEVA LOS INFORMES A ROY**

Dailos: Ha sido emocionante ¿eh?

Tony: ¡Casi nos matamos!

Dailos: Seguro que has disfrutado de las vistas desde arriba. Es impresionante.

Tony: Si, vi. una peligrosa visión de mi propia muerte.

Dailos: No ha sido para tanto.

Tony: Siempre que organizas algo tú pasa algo malo, eres gafe.

Dailos: Por suerte para los dos siempre salimos bien parados.

Tony: Algún día no tendremos tanta suerte.

Hemos llegado a Puerto Calero. Nos bajamos del coche y bajamos al muelle 14. Nos subimos al barco y le entregamos los informes a Roy. Se nos ha hecho tarde así que volveremos a la mansión.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 20.000 EUROS!**

**Horas más tarde…**

Hemos vuelto a la mansión para descansar un poco. Yeray nos ha llamado. Parece que necesita una ayudita. No es que seamos una asociación de caridad, pero dónde haya pasta allí estaremos. Bueno, esta vez voy solo, Tony se ha quedado en la mansión haciendo llamadas, parece que hemos vuelto a encontrar buenas oportunidades de compra. Me subo al coche rumbo a La Bodega De Doña Flora. Tras unos minutos llego a ella. Me bajo del coche para entrar en una de las bodegas.

**FUMATA BLANCA **

Tras entrar en la bodega me encuentro con Yeray y unos chicos.

Yeray: Dailos, gracias por venir, estos son mis compañeros de trabajo.

Dailos: ¿Qué tal chicos?

Yeray: Bien. Escucha, queremos que nos ayudes con un trabajo.

Dailos: Bueno, yo no sé nada del tratamiento de residuos pero lo intentaré.

Yeray: No seas tan ingenuo. No nos ganamos el pan reciclando basura. Todo eso es una cortina de humo.

Dailos: Una tapadera, lo entiendo.

Yeray: Fuera tenemos la camioneta para llevar la droga a las cuatro esquinas. Queremos que nos escoltes por si hay problemas.

Dailos: Déjamelo a mí.

Salimos de la bodega para subirnos a los camiones cuando observamos coches de la policía bloqueando la entrada.

Yeray: ¡Mierda, Dailos despeja el camino!

Los chicos se suben a la furgoneta mientras me dirijo hacia los policías disparando. Tras despejar el camino me subo a la camioneta saliendo a toda velocidad de la finca cuando más coches de la policía nos siguen.

Yeray: Mierda, cambio de planes. Tenemos que deshacernos de la droga. Iremos al vertedero

**ASEGURATE DE QUE EL CAMIÓN LLEGE A SALVO AL VERTEDERO **

Los chicos se colocan en la parte de atrás abriendo las puertas de la furgoneta y comienzan a disparar al coche de la policía. Me asomo por la ventanilla observando un coche de la policía por la izquierda. Comienzo a disparar y una de las balas da en la cabeza del conductor del coche de policía que sale de la carretera. En la parte de atrás los chicos siguen disparando. Tras unos minutos nos libramos de la policía y llegamos al vertedero municipal de Arrecife. Yeray aparca la furgoneta y nos bajamos.

Yeray: Coge esos botes de gasolina y échalos a la furgoneta.

Dailos: ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo? Sería una pena que toda esa mierda se echara a perder.

Yeray: No seas idiota, no es de verdad, es pintura mezclada con base de coca y mata ratas.

Dailos: ¡Queee!

Comenzamos a coger los botes y los vaciamos sobre la furgoneta. Yeray enciende una cerilla y mete fuego a la furgoneta.

Yeray: ¡Explotará en cualquier momento corred!

Nos alejamos del allí a toda prisa mientras la furgoneta con la droga explota. El fuego se extiende por todo el lugar rápidamente, el vertedero está ardiendo en llamas y el humo negro vuela por el cielo.

Dailos: Tenemos que salir de aquí.

**HAY UN HELICOPTERO A UNOS METROS. SUBETE EN EL Y SACA A YERAY **

Comenzamos a buscar el Helicóptero. Tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos que las llamas nos rodeen. Cada vez hay más humo y nos está costando ver. La sirena de los bomberos se escuchan a lo lejos, quien sabe si también la policía. Del interior del vertedero vemos trabajadores que corren descontroladamente envueltos en llamas.

Dailos: ¡Tened cuidado!

De repente uno de los chicos choca contra uno de los trabajadores ardiendo y comienza a arder en llamas.

Yeray: ¡Mierda salgamos de aquí!

Dailos: ¡El helicóptero está por allí!

Llegamos al helicóptero mientras los camiones de los bomberos comenzaban a entrar en el vertedero. Me siento al control y compruebo que todo está en orden. Lentamente el helicóptero se eleva saliendo del vertedero. Tengo que llevar a Yeray a la Bodega.

**LLEVA A YEARAY DE VUELTA A LA BODEGA **

Tras unos minutos llegamos a la bodega aterrizando en la entrada principal de la Finca.

Yeray: Mierda, hemos perdido a Kiko, que se le va hacer… en fin, gracias por todo Dailos.

Dailos: Si me necesitáis en el futuro llamadme.

Yeray: Seguro que sí.

Yeray y los chicos se marchan hacia el interior de la finca. Creo que ya se acabó el hacer trabajitos. Es hora de volver a la mansión. Es hora de centrarse en la compra de propiedades.

**¡MISION COMPLETADA! ¡HAS GANADO 10.000 EUROS! **

**Días más tarde… **

Han pasado 15 días desde que comenzamos a buscar algunas propiedades en Arrecife. Hemos comprado la constructora de Torres dado que su dueño ha sido condenado a 10 años de prisión por construcción en un espacio natural protegido. Las fotos que sacamos eran demasiado buenas, Tony es Un crack. A la alcaldesa María Isabel Deniz le han caído 20 años de cárcel por delitos de corrupción y estafa urbanística. Mario Pérez fue puesto en libertad con cargos a la espera de juicio. El alcalde de Tinajo fue condenado a 20 años de cárcel. Pedro De Armas fue condenado a 22. Todos los que estaban en esa foto han sido condenados. Pero seguro que con fianzas saldrán a la calle en poco tiempo y ale, a seguir estafando. Dimas sigue en Cuba. Al parecer la justicia Española ha pedido al gobierno Cubano su extradición, pero no lo han conseguido dado que Dimas es considerado un preso político… jejeje, muy astuto. En fin, hemos logrado hacernos con la constructora y hemos contratado trabajadores, comprando el material y todo ese rollo. Hemos hablado con Mike para que dirija la empresa, pero no quiere. Y hablando de Mike… hemos comprado el casino club Náutico. Antonio está contentísimo, ahora que su jefe es su mejor amigo. Aunque es un zorro, porque nada más enterarse me ha pedido un aumento de sueldo y como buen amigo no se lo he negado, creo que se lo merece.

Hemos re-abierto la Imprenta que nos cargamos. Aún no hemos decidido que hacer con ella. Quizás hagamos revistas porno, eso es un negocio rentable. Aunque Tony piensa que quizás con la ayuda de Roy podemos crear una revista sobre informática. No es mala la idea. Hemos comprado la empresa de Limpieza ISC. Hemos tenido problemas con la competencia, pero hemos logrado resolver el problema. ISC ahora cuenta con cerca de 2.000 trabajadores que realizan limpiezas de locales, bares, restaurantes y oficinas a lo largo de toda la isla.

Estamos comenzando a generar el dinero de verdad. Pero no sé por qué me da la sensación desde hace días de que esto es demasiado bueno… demasiado tranquilo. Hace días que no sé de Gillio, pero ahora que lo pienso es verdad que hay algo raro en todo este asunto.

**EL ULTIMO FABIONERI **

Uno de los chicos me ha llamado, dice que hay alguien que nos quiere ver. Es extraño, no tenía a nadie citado para hoy, ni siquiera en esta semana. Rápidamente Bajamos hasta la entrada de la mansión. No me lo puedo Creer. ¡Fabioneri está aquí! ¡menuda sorpresa! Hacía muchos años que no nos encontrábamos. Apenas ha cambiado… sigue con su bastón, su traje cubierto por pieles de oso, y sus dedos llenos de anillos de oro.

Fabioneri: ¡Dailos! Jajajajaj whoa! ¡Menudo Palacio!

Dailos: Hola Fabioneri.

Fabioneri: No pareces contento de verme.

Dailos: Bueno, al menos podrías haber avisado.

Fabioneri: ¡Tony, mío Ragazzo!

Fabioneri se acerca a Tony y le da un beso en cada Mejilla.

Tony: Hola Tío.

Fabioneri: Cuanto has crecido. Siento mucho las circunstancias en las que tus tíos murieron, son mis hermanos y compartimos el mismo pesar.

Dailos: ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

Fabioneri: Creo que ahora que este es un lugar seguro para la Familia creo que es mi debe comprobar como va el negocio. Al fin de al cabo soy el último Fabioneri que queda vivo, sin contar a Tony obviamente.

Dailos: Está bien, te llevaré a dar una vuelta.

Fabioneri: No, no no no, ahora estoy cansado, el viaje ha sido largo, Mañana me lo enseñaréis. Quiero que vayáis a buscar a Domenico, tú también Tony. Está deseando verte. Dice que tenía algunos asuntos de negocios en Arrecife y que fuéramos a recogerlo. Estará esperando en el Seven Club en Las Rapaduras, no le hagáis esperar, no es un tipo muy paciente.

Salimos de la Mansión y nos subimos al coche rumbo a Las Rapaduras.

**VE A LAS RAPADURAS, EN ARRECIFE **

Dailos: Menuda sorpresa ¿eh?

Tony: Es mí tío, no era de esperar. Lo que me extraña es que haya tardado tanto.

Dailos: ¿Quién es Domenico?

Tony: Ahh, es un buen amigo de la Familia, Sobretodo de mi padre. Casi lo consideraba como si fuera uno de mis tíos.

Dailos: Hmmm me pregunto que asuntos tendrá en las Rapaduras. Allí solo hay putas y bares dónde la gente va a meterse la mierda.

Tony: A mi también me parece extraño.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a Las Rapaduras y entramos en el Seven club. El bar es enorme… mesas de billar, máquina para los dardos, lo típico de un bar… pero está vacío. De repente escuchamos disparos que vienen desde el fondo del bar. Nos pusimos a cubierto detrás de la barra para protegernos.

Dailos: Es una trampa.

Tony: ¡No puede ser!

Dailos: Tú tío nos la ha jugado.

Tony: ¿Estas loco? Él no haría una cosa así.

De repente observamos varios tipos en uniforme entrando en el bar. Sus Uniformes… no parecen una simple banda. De algún modo conozco esos trajes. Comenzamos a disparar eliminando a los enemigos hasta acabar con todos ellos. De repente escuchamos a alguien acercarse poco a poco mientras aplaude.

¿?: Bravo, bravo, bravo Tony.

Tony: ¿Domenico?

Domenico: Me recuerdas a tú padre, antes de que me lo cargara. Justo lo que voy hacer contigo.

Tony: ¡Tú mataste a mi padre!

Domenico: ¿Cómo podías sospecharlo? Cuando tú padre murió tus tíos estaban desolados y pensaron que yo podría ocupar su lugar. Lástima que tuviéramos que dejárselo a Juarez para que se los cargasen.

Dailos: ¿Juarez?

Domenico: fuimos nosotros quien ordenamos a Juarez lo del asalto al restaurante a cambio de ciertos favores comerciales. Pero Os cargasteis a Juarez, así que el trabajo nos salió gratis.

Dailos: ¡Mierda!

Domenico: Tony, ¿Recuerdas esta frase? il corvo non dorme mai nella nerezza.

Tony: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Domenico: Sí que es posible. Oh, bueno. Hora de unirte a la Familia.

Domenico dispara y nos ocultamos detrás de unas sillas.

Domenico: ¡Mierda!

Domenico sale del seven Club. Comenzamos a correr hacia la calle viendo como Domenico se sube al coche. Comenzamos a correr hacia nuestro coche y nos subimos para seguir a Domenico.

**SIGUE A DOMENICO ¡NO DEJES QUE ESCAPE! **

Vamos tras Domenico por la avenida de la vía medular. Tony va al volante mientras tanto comienzo a disparar al coche. Pasamos a toda velocidad por delante de la ciudad deportiva.

Dailos: ¡Este hijo de puta no se nos escapa!

Tony: ¡No podemos dejarlo ir!

Continuamos con la persecución. Domenico es bastante rápido, nos está costando seguirle. Mientras tanto, sigo disparando cuando de repente dos camiones de la basura se cruzan en nuestro camino. Tony acelera y pasamos rozando a los dos camiones.

Dailos: ¡Ha faltado poco!

Tras unos minutos el coche de Domenico comienza a perder gasolina… uno de los disparos había dado en el deposito… el coche se detiene lentamente envuelto en llamas. Domenico se baja del coche y comienza a correr. Salimos del coche y comenzamos a correr hacia Domenico mientras el coche explota.

Tony comienza a disparar a Domenico dándole en la espalda. Domenico cae al suelo ensangrentado. Nos acercamos a él.

Tony: ¡Hijo de puta!

Tony apunta con su pistola a Domenico, pero parece que no le importa.

Domenico: Adelante, dispara, ya estoy muerto. Aunque tu tío seguro que a estas horas también lo estará.

Dailos: ¿Qué?

Domenico: Vete y compruébalo por ti mismo.

Domenico ha dejado de respirar. ¡Maldición! ¿A que se refiere? Sea lo que sea Fabioneri está en peligro. Comenzamos a correr hacia el coche. Al llegar a él nos subimos y salimos a toda velocidad hacia la mansión.

Dailos: Joder, las cosas están jodidas.

Tony: Mas vale que logremos llegar a tiempo, la vida de mi tío está en peligro.

Dailos: Esos tipos en uniforme…

Tony: Il corvo non dorme mai nella nerezza.

Dailos: Esa es la misma frase que Juarez dijo antes de morir. ¿Qué significa?

Tony: "El cuervo nunca duerme en la oscuridad"

Dailos: ¿El cuervo?

Tony: Sí.

Dailos: ¡Mierda! Antonio Roselli era llamado "El cuervo"

Tony: Lo sé.

Dailos: ¡Esos tipos en uniforme eran hombres de Roselli!

Tony: Me cuesta creerlo.

Dailos: ¡Pero si Roselli está muerto! ¡lo matamos!

Tony: Roselli es una Familia, así que quien sabe… quizás sea su hermano, su hijo. No puedo asegurarte nada.

Dailos: Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a la mansión. Al llegar a ella nos ocultamos en una esquina… Los hombres de Roselli están por todas partes. Hemos llegado tarde. Volvimos al coche para coger algunas armas…. Es hora de limpiar la basura. Nos adentramos por los jardines de la mansión matando a los hombres de Roselli.

La entrada a la mansión estaba bloqueada por coches y los hombres de Roselli ya sabían que estamos aquí. Comenzamos a disparar hacia los coches hasta hacerlos explotar matando a los hombres de Roselli que protegían la entrada. Nos dirigimos hacia allí para entrar en la mansión. Al entrar más hombres de Roselli nos esperaban. Comenzamos a disparar mientras nos buscamos a Fabioneri. Tony parece disgustado, la mansión está hecha un asco.

Tony: ¡Oh no la moqueta! ¡Esas manchas de sangre no saldrán tan fácilmente!

Examinamos sala por sala, pero solo nos topamos con hombres de Roselli. Maldición ¿Se habrán ido ya?

Tony: ¡Al despacho!

Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el despacho. Los pasillos cada vez estaban más vigilados por hombres de Roselli… eso quiere decir que están cerca. Tras recorrer los pasillos llegamos finalmente al despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada y de una patada la logramos derribar. Dentro nos encontramos a Fabioneri atado de manos y siendo agarrado por los hombros por alguien que le apunta con su pistola a la cabeza. Ese hombre… Es Roselli, pero no es él.

Dailos: ¡Suéltalo!

Andrea Roselli: Llegáis tarde. Bueno, estaba previsto. Sabía que Domenico no iba a poder con vosotros, pero nos ha ayudado a ganar tiempo. Mordisteis el anzuelo.

Fabioneri: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡me ha traicionado!

Tony: ¡suéltalo o disparo!

Andrea Roselli: ¡Vamos, dispara! Te lo cargarás a él también

Dailos: Tony, no lo hagas.

Fabioneri: ¡Hazlo! ¡No te preocupes por mí!

Tony: No… no puedo.

De repente Roselli empuja a un lado a Fabioneri Tony se dispone en acudir en su ayuda, pero Roselli nos vuelve a puntar a los dos. Tony se detiene.

Andrea Roselli: Ni se te ocurra moverte. Quiero que seas testigo de cómo me cargo a tú tío.

De repente varios hombres de Roselli aparecen por detrás. Estamos rodeados.

Andrea Roselli: Nos vamos de aquí, no soporto esta mierda de decorado. Y vosotros os venís conmigo.

Dailos: Antes tendrás que matarnos.

Andrea Roselli: Bueno… creo que una siesta os hará cambiar de opinión.

De repente uno de los hombres de Roselli me golpea por detrás y….

**HORAS MÁS TARDE….**

Poco a poco intento abrir mis ojos... me duelen mucho… abrirlos no veo bien, todo es muy borroso… poco a poco recupero la visión, ¿Dónde estamos? Esta sala… esto no es el despacho de la mansión, Esto es un lugar distinto. Me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo fue que uno de los hombres de Roselli me golpeó por detrás… desde entonces debo de haber perdido el conocimiento… al mirar a mi alrededor veo a Tony colgado del techo por cuerdas… igual que yo. Fabioneri estaba de pie, atado de sus manos a un lado de la sala. Roselli y varios de sus hombres también están aquí. Poco a poco se acerca a nosotros, pero a mí me preocupaba más Tony.

Dailos: ¡Hey, Tony! ¿Estás bien?

Tony: Como nuevo, creo que la costilla que tenía sana me la han roto.

Roselli: ¡Oh! Nostre ragazzi sono svegli

Dailos: Bastante anticuado esto de colgarnos con cuerdas.

Roselli: io sono un maestro de la Vecchia scuola. Me gusta jugar con estas cosas.

Fabioneri: Tú hermano al menos tenía estilo propio, tú no tienes nada.

Roselli: Es cierto, aunque podría haber aprendido un poco de él si no lo hubierais matado. También sé que tu eres un gran maestro en esta profesión, así que pronto podrás enseñarle a los gusanos de tierra como es el oficio.

Tony: ¿Qué coño es lo que quieres?

Roselli: Vendetta. Por lo que hiciste a mi hermano. Además de eso, esta Ciudad me parece Molto Bella, è troppo difettoso que tengamos que irnos tan pronto. Uno de mis Hombres se encargará de vuestras propiedades. Pensé que iba a ser Domenico, pero le habéis matado.

Fabioneri: Esta ciudad es demasiado para ti.

Roselli: ¿Crees que no eh? Logramos tener un acuerdo con las bandas colombianas, especialmente la de Juarez. Hemos hecho eso delante de tus narices cuando pensabas que la ciudad era tuya. No nos llevará mucho tiempo en mantener bajo raya a los colombianos. Moros y Rumanos no son nada para mí. Y los Pandilleros s ya tienen mucho de que preocuparse en peleas contra otras bandas sudamericanas. Ni si quiera nos hará falta controlarlos. A propósito Dailos… Tengo una gran oferta para ti. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de salir de esta con vida y de que seas tú el que dirija la familia Roselli aquí.

Dailos: ¡QUE!

Roselli: Piénsalo bien. Te ofrezco la oportunidad única, Roselli nunca perdona la vida. Cuando la presa débil trata de luchar por sobrevivir, el cuervo solo espera el momento adecuado para alimentarse de la carne de su presa muerta. Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir una vida plena. Serás el jefe de la familia Roselli en la ciudad, tendrás muchos hombres para hacer los trabajos y tendrás dinero y mujeres bellas. ¿Qué me dices?

Dailos: Prefiero la amistad de mis amigos que al dinero. No necesito mujeres teniendo a la mujer a la que amo, y no cambio a Fabioneri por un mierda como tú.

Roselli: mío chiedere scusa. Bien, creo que es hora de acabar con lo que he venido hacer.

Roselli saca su arma y dispara a la cabeza de Fabioneri. Está muerto.

Tony: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Roselli: Tengo que salir a la ciudad, me gustaría conocerla un poco. En cuanto vuelva terminaré con vosotros.

Roselli abandona la sala junto con sus hombres. Fabioneri ha muerto… Tony está desolado. No sé que decir en este momento, a mí también me está resultando algo terrible... seguro que para él mucho más. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Dailos: ¡Vamos! ¡tenemos que tratar de escapar!

Comenzamos a tratar de quitarnos las cuerdas, pero es imposible.

Tony: Nada, no funciona.

Dailos: ¡Tenemos que seguir intentándolo!

Tony mira hacia el cuerpo de Fabioneri… la verdad es que debe de ser bastante duro para él.

Tony: Fabioneri… está muerto.

Dailos: Mira… lo siento.

Tony: ¿Cómo es posible? Esto no puede estar pasando…

Dailos: Te juro que mataré a Roselli…. Errr… al hermano, no al que nos cargamos hace años.

Tony: Al oírte decir eso pensaba que el otro se había levantado de su tumba y había regresado, menos mal.

Dailos: Jajajaja. ¿Una especie de Zombi dices?

Tony: Más o menos.

Dailos: Acabaría devorado por su hermano el zorro… errr… el cuervo, me confundí de película

Tony: Jajajaja, el zorro dice.

Dailos: Capullo, ¿tú no te equivocas nunca o que?

Tony: Una cosa es equivocarse y otra cosa es decir que el zorro sale en "el cuervo"

Dailos: Vete a la mierda anda

Tony: Jajajajaja.

De repente escuchamos algo acercándose… parece el sonido de varios helicópteros…

Dailos: ¿Oyes eso?

Tony: Sí…

Dailos: ¿Habrán vuelto?

Tony: Acaban de salir hace poco, no creo que haya vuelto.

Dailos: O quizás han venido a llevarnos a otra parte, quien sabe.

Los helicópteros están muy cerca cuando comenzamos a escuchar disparos.

Dailos: ¿Qué coño…?

Tony: ¡Mira! ¡Son los hombres de Paolo!

Los disparos se escuchan por todo el lugar. De repente la puerta del salón se abre y los hombres de Paolo entran en la sala. Stefano y Simona nos desatan y nos ayudan a bajar.

Stefano: Por suerte os hemos encontrado con vida.

Dailos: ¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos aquí?

Simona: El jefe es muy listo, y por suerte Mike sabe mucho. Tenemos orden de sacaros de aquí.

Tony está agachado junto al cuerpo de Fabioneri. Me acerco a él lentamente.

Dailos: Tony, tenemos que irnos.

Tony se levanta y comenzamos a salir de la sala. Tras cruzar los pasillos salimos a la calle para subirnos al helicóptero. Poco a poco fuimos alejándonos del lugar viendo la mansión desde arriba… conozco este lugar… es la mansión que está en la cima de una montaña cerca de La Santa. Lo había visto antes, pero nunca había estado en él. He preguntado a Stefano a dónde nos iban a llevar. Iremos a La Graciosa para reunirnos con Paolo en su casa.

**ROSELLI **

Hemos llegado a la mansión de Paolo Gillio después de que sus chicos nos rescataran. La situación ha cambiado totalmente. Roselli… quien lo hubiera imaginado, han reseguido de la nada, sin que ni siquiera nos diera a tiempo a reaccionar. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos. No podemos permitir que Roselli se salga con la suya. Estamos en el salón de la mansión junto a Paolo e Isabella. Paolo parece realmente afectado por la muerte de Fabioneri. Aunque él ya se lo veía venir. Pero no esperamos que fuera a acertar de esta manera.

Paolo: ¿Estáis bien?

Dailos: Sí.

Paolo: ¿Y tú Tony?

Tony: No puedo decir que esté bien. ¡Maldición! ¡Era mi tío! ¡Ese cabrón se ha cargado a toda mi familia!

Dailos: Tenemos que matarlo. Es la única manera de acabar con todo esto.

Paolo: Eso no va a ser tan fácil. Me temo que Andrea Roselli está a punto de partir.

Dailos: ¡Una mierda! ¡No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya!

Paolo: Pero Roselli va muy bien acompañado, tendríamos que solicitar refuerzos. No tardarían mucho en llegar, pero necesitamos a alguien los mantenga ocupados hasta que mis muchachos lleguen.

Tony: ¡En cuanto encuentre a ése hijo de puta lo mato!

Paolo: Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hombres que hay protegiéndoles no lograremos alcanzarlo.

Dailos: No tenemos otra alternativa.

Paolo: Tenemos que acabar con el o será un problema para todos en un futuro.

Dailos: Eres el único miembro de la familia fabioneri que queda con vida. Tienes que decidir tú.

Tony: Está bien… lo haremos así.

Paolo: Escuchad, Mike nos ha dicho que Roselli embarcará en su barco privado para partir al anochecer. Debéis ir a por él antes de que anochezca. Por carretera será muy difícil entrar dado que sus hombres tienen controlado todo el muelle. Podéis ir en mi helicóptero, los chicos os dejarán allí.

Isabella: Por favor chicos, tened cuidado.

Paolo: En cuanto acabéis con él llamadme. No quiero que tener que acudir a el funeral de tres de mis amigos.

Dailos: No os preocupéis. Estaremos aquí en menos de una hora.

Salimos de la sala rumbo al helipuerto. Una vez allí nos subimos al helicóptero rumbo al muelle de los Mármoles.

Mientras nos dirigimos hasta nuestro destino comenzamos a cargar nuestras armas y a prepararnos para la última batalla. Quizás este era el último momento que teníamos para hablar. No iba a desaprovecharlo.

Dailos: Y de nuevo se repite la historia: Dos tipos, contra los mismos hombres, y contra el mismo enemigo. Que extraño es el destino ¿eh?

Tony: Esperemos que tenga el mismo final.

Dailos: Eso está hecho.

Hemos llegado al muelle de los Mármoles cuando hacia abajo observamos varios coches en fila colocados, uno de ellos ha entrado dentro de una naves del puerto. Deben de ser ellos.

Stefano: ¡Preparaos! ¡Vamos a aterrizar! Pero antes dejadme hacer una cosa, quiero divertirme un poco.

El helicóptero comienza a dirigirse hacia los coches disparando las ametralladoras del helicóptero haciendo que varios de los coches exploten.

Stefano: Jajajaja.

De repente uno de los hombres de Roselli coge un lanzamisiles y dispara rozando la cola del Helicóptero.

Stefano: ¡Mierda! Me temo que se acabó la diversión, tenemos que aterrizar rápido.

Dailos: ¡Y a que esperas!

Stefano: ¡Aquí es muy peligroso! Tengo que encontrar un lugar seguro.

Dailos: Vale, ¡pero date prisa!

El helicóptero se aleja del lugar y aterriza a principio del muelle. Nos bajamos del helicóptero y nos acercamos a Stefano.

Dailos: ¿Va todo bien?

Stefano: El helicóptero está muy dañado, no podrá despegar así. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Tony: ¿Qué? ¿Tu no vienes?

Stefano: Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí para señalar el lugar a los chicos. Tratad de mantenerlos a Raya hasta que lleguen.

Comenzamos a correr adentrándonos por el muelle siendo recibidos por los hombres de Roselli. Paolo dijo que lo mantuviéramos ocupados, pero lo siento Paolo. Eres mi amigo y te agradezco tú ayuda. Pero Aunque parezca mentira ahora Tony es mi jefe… y creo él está deseando lo mismo que yo: Matar a Roselli.

**VE HACIA LA FÁBRICA DONDE SE OCULTA ROSELLI **

Seguimos avanzando entre bidones y contenedores de carga para cubrirnos de los disparos de los hombres de Roselli. De repente varios coches se dirigen hacia nosotros tratando de arrollarnos. Lanzamos unas granadas haciendo los coches explotar. Ya ha pasado un rato y no vemos que los refuerzos de Paolo hayan llegado… mejor no depender de nadie sino de nosotros mismos. Nos seguimos adentrando por el muelle sin toparnos con nadie… esto es muy extraño. De repente comenzamos a escuchar disparos y nos pusimos a cubierto. Es extraño… ¿Quién nos dispara?

Dailos: ¿Puedes ver a alguien?

Tony: No. Debe de haber algún francotirador dentro de ése almacén.

Dailos: Esta bien. Yo dispararé a las ventanas. Aprovecha ése momento para entrar en el almacén. Esperare en la entrada, yo iré luego.

Me asomo y disparo a las ventanas mientras Tony corre entrando en el almacén. De nuevo me oculto y los francotiradores vuelven a disparar. De nuevo salgo fuera y comienzo a correr hacia el almacén disparando hacia las ventanas matando a uno de los francotiradores. Al entrar dentro me encuentro con Tony. Comenzamos a subir por las escaleras hasta la planta de las ventanas matando a los francotiradores que quedaban. De nuevo salimos del almacén y seguimos caminando por el muelle pasando varios puntos de control con coches y más hombres de Roselli. Pero finalmente hemos llegado a nuestro destino: El escondite de Roselli.

**ENTRA EN LA FÁBRICA ABANDONADA **

Tras cargarnos a los hombres que custodiaban la entrada entramos dentro encontrándonos con el coche de Roselli… está vacío, o sea que debe de estar por aquí. Comenzamos a adentrarnos por la fábrica. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar fábrica, porque por dentro parece una mansión. Comenzamos a Registrar sala por sala por sala encontrándonos con Hombres de Roselli. Llegamos a unas escaleras hasta subir a una segunda planta encontrándonos con una sala enorme… Roselli estaba sentado en un sillón junto a una mesa en la que había una botella de Alcohol y un baso

Roselli: Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que habéis llegado hasta aquí para matarme ¿eh?

Dailos: Deja de hacer el payaso, se acabó, este es el fin.

Roselli: ¿El fin? El cuervo nunca duerme. Matases a mi hermano, y aún así la Familia Roselli sigue en pie y más fuerte que nunca.

Tony: Pero al menos acabaré contigo, y luego iré a por los demás. Acabaré con ellos igual que tu has hecho con los míos.

Roselli: Primero habrá que ver si eres capaz de acabar conmigo.

Roselli saca una pistola y comienza a dispararnos. Nos ocultamos detrás de uno de los sillones y comenzamos a tener un tiroteo por toda la sala hasta que una de las balas da a Roselli en el pecho. Salimos de nuevo a buscar a Roselli viéndolo apoyado en la pared en medio de un charco de sangre.

Roselli: ¡Cabrones! ¡me habéis matado!

Dailos: Se acabó la historia Roselli.

Roselli: Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Todo este lugar esta lleno de explosivos. Jajaja,.

Dailos: ¿Qué?

Roselli: El mecanismo de cuenta atrás se activa a trabes de láser infrarrojos colocados a la entrada. Cuando el láser es tocado alguien que entra en el edificio las bombas se activan. ¿Por qué crees que he mandado a todos mis hombres fuera? Os quedan 5 minutos para salir de aquí.

Tony: Nos da tiempo de sobra para una cosa.

Comenzamos a disparar nuestras armas matando a Roselli. Pero no podemos seguir mucho tiempo más aquí.

Dailos: ¡Vamos!

Comenzamos a correr esclara abajo llegando de nuevo al primer piso. Nos abrimos paso a balazos entre los hombres de Roselli que se nos ponían en nuestro camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la fabrica donde los hombres de Roselli han montado unas barricadas para cortarnos el paso. Algunas de las barricadas estaban hechas de bidones en los que se podía leer "Inflamable" Disparamos a los bidones y provocamos una explosión que hizo saltar por los aires a los hombres de Roselli. Comenzamos a correr hacia la puerta y salimos del almacén a toda prisa, el lugar está a punto de explotar. Nos lanzamos al agua cuando de repente el almacén explota en pedazos. Por suerte hemos caído encima de una lancha hinchable de la cruz roja. Tras unos segundos descansando cojo el teléfono y llamo a Paolo.

Dailos: Paolo, soy Dailos. Lo siento, pero ya no necesitamos esos refuerzos.

Paolo: Maldito cabezota, te dije que esperases a por los chicos.

De repente Tony me quita el teléfono de la mano y habla.

Tony: Oye, Gillio, Dailos trabaja para mí y solo debe de seguir mis ordenes ¿Entendido?

Tony cuelga el teléfono. La verdad es que ha sido un momento emocionante. Seguro que muchos darían todo lo que tienen por un momento así.

Tony: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Lo logramos!

Dailos: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Tony: Claro que no. Creo que por fin puedes tener esas vacaciones que tanto desebas. No te preocupes, correrán a cuenta de la Familia.

Dailos: ¡Eso quiere decir que!

Tony: Ahora mando yo en la Familia Fabioneri.

Dailos: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eres el jefazo! Lo logramos tío!

Tony: vamos a casa de Paolo. Seguro que se muere de envidia. La gloria es nuestra.

Dailos: Sí. Pero Isabella es para mí.

Tony: ¡No seas niño, tú ya tienes a Maria!

Dailos: Te la cambio.

Tony: ¿Qué? Vale.

Dailos: Ahora en serio, atrévete a tocar a Maria y me da igual quien seas que te mato.

Tony: Pero si tú has dicho "Te la cambio"

Dailos: Eso era coña

Tony: ¿Entonces me quedo con Isabella para mí?

Dailos: No.

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de Arrecife, rumbo a la Isla De La Graciosa.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE….**

Estamos regresado a casa de Paolo, recibidos como héroes, aunque Paolo estaba bastante enfadado. Tony tenía razón, Paolo estaba muerto de envidia y no podía negarlo. Pero en el fondo tenemos que reconocer que él también ha recibido parte de gloria. Si no llegan a aparecer en la mansión, quizás ahora estaríamos muertos. Le estamos agradecidos por ello.

Ahora estamos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Paolo nos ha ofrecido una cena y evidentemente hemos aceptado. Ya era hora de poder comer comida de verdad, y no esa mierda que preparan en el Burger King. Isabella está preciosa con ese traje negro, no ha parado de sonreír en toda la cena. Aunque admito que no ha sido la única, Todos hemos estado hablando y riendo todo el rato, hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, pero también sobre el Futuro.

Paolo: Tony, ¿Que harás ahora?

Tony: Tengo que volver a Italia, ahora que soy el mayor de los sobrinos de Fabioneri debo de poner las cosas en orden, levantar a la Familia otra vez. Además de que tengo que encargarme del funeral de mí tío.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio… ojalá alguien dijiese algo para cambiar esta situación.

Isabella: ¿Y no tienes ningún hermano menor?

Tony: ¿A que viene esa pregunta? ¿Te parezco demasiado mayor para ti?

Dailos: No seas mal pensado, ya todos saben que Isabella está por mí.

Tony: Ni de coña! ¿A que sí Isabella?

Isabella: No lo sé… ¿Tu que piensas papá?

Paolo: Bueno… Dailos Me gusta mal.

Dailos: Jajajaja!

Tony: ¡Eh, eso no es justo!  
Paolo: Lo siento, de todos modos tiene que elegirlo ella.

Paolo e Isabella se miran uno al otro mientras sonríen. Isabella ha estado fantástica cortando esa situación.

Tony: Aún estás cabreado por lo de antes ¿verdad?

Paolo: Lo siento, pero nunca me ha gustado que me dejen fuera de la acción así como así. Yo también fui un joven que se metía en líos que por desgracia nunca tuve a nadie quien me ayudara. Por eso quise ayudaros .Me da la sensación que no querías la ayuda para no tener que devolverme el favor.

Dailos: Nos has ayudado mucho, más de lo que podíamos esperar. Y te lo agradecemos.

Paolo: Entonces, Te gusta mi hija ¿eh?

Dailos: Lo siento Isabella, pero ya estoy comprometido.

Paolo: Ohhhh…

Isabella: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Podría ser nuestro secreto…

Paolo: jejejeje

Tony: Esto es increíble.

Todos comenzamos a reir. La verdad es que está siendo un momento muy agradable. De repente Tony se levanta de la mesa y sale de la sala. Conociéndole bien seguro que no ha ido al baño.

Dailos: Disculpadme.

Me levanto de la silla y comienzo a seguir a Tony, aunque le he perdido de vista, no debe de andar muy lejos. He preguntado a uno de los chicos de Paolo y me ha dicho que ha visto a Tony ir hacia la terraza. Tras unos minutos llego hasta ella y observo a Tony apoyado en el muro. Al escucharme llegar se gira.

Tony: ¿Habéis acabado ya?

Dailos: Eso parece. ¿Has abandonado la sala por eso?

Tony: ¿Bromeas? Mujeres en el mundo hay millones. Rubias, pelirrojas, morenas.

Dailos: Mañana vuelves a Italia ¿no? eso es genial, ahora eres el jefe de la Familia.

Tony: Tengo ganas de volver, tengo hermanos que me necesitan. Somos el futuro de La Familia Fabioneri.

Dailos: ¿Y no tienes alguna hermana?

Tony: ¿No te basta con Maria e Isabella?

Dailos: Jajajaja, es broma.

Tony: Quiero de que te encargues de que todo aquí vaya bien.

Dailos: ¿Y que hay de mis vacaciones?

Tony: Tranquilo, enviaré a alguien para que se encargue de todo mientras estás fuera.

Dailos: Está bien.

Tony: Bueno, creo que es casi una despedida ¿eh?

Dailos: Sí. Ha sido fantástico estar todo este tiempo contigo.

Tony: Lo mismo digo.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos y volvimos dentro. Durante el resto de la noche seguimos todos juntos charlando y hablando de todo lo que ha pasado, anécdotas y cosas que hemos vivido todos estos días. Recuerdos que difícilmente podré olvidar.

**Días Mas tarde… **

Suena el despertador. La verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de levantarme, después de una noche un tanto ajetreada.. He vuelto a ser el que era antes. Un hombre que se pasaba de fiesta en fiesta todas las noches. Debe de ser que ahora que Tony no está vuelvo a sentirme el amo. Y de nuevo aquí estoy… en mi apartamento que tanto añoraba. No es que no me guste la mansión, pero últimamente he estado un poco aburrido de vivir en el campo, solo, esperando a que llegase el día de recaudar el dinero de las propiedades. Al final esto de administrar las ganancias de la Familia Fabioneri está siendo un tostón… Será que hecho de menos la acción. Tras levantarme de la cama me dirijo hacia la cocina para tomarme un café del que me sobró ayer. Al mirar el reloj vi. que eran las 5 de la tarde… dios, ¿tan tarde es? Quizás a estas horas debería pensar en volver a la cama. De repente mi teléfono suena… era extraño… hacía 5 días que no sonaba. ¿Qué podría ser esta vez? ¿De nuevo Roselli ha vuelto? Quien sabe lo que puede pasar Tras coger el teléfono la voz de Maria sonaba con preocupación.

Maria: Dailos, han vuelto.

Dailos: ¿Otra vez esos cabrones? Mira, no te muevas de ahí, voy para allá.

Me visto a toda prisa y salgo de mi apartamento Rumbo al El Charco.

**VE AL CHARCO**

Tras unos minutos conduciendo llego hasta "La Casa Del miedo" en EL Charco observado a Maria rodeada por varios Pandilleros s. Me acerco a ellos y les grito.

Dailos: Jajajaja, dais verguenza

Al oírme los Pandilleros s se giran y caminan lentamente hacia Mí.

Pandilleros : ¡puto webon!

Dailos: Creo que esa frase se repite demasiado. ¡Me aburro!

Pandilleros 2: Cállate, te voy a rajar.

Dailos: No te lo crees ni tú.

**¡MATA A LOS PANDILLEROS S!**

Comienzo a disparar a los pandilleros acabando con ellos. Los demás Pandilleros s de la zona comenzaron a correr como ratas. Me acerqué a Maria para ver como se encontraba.

Dailos: ¿Estás bien nena?

Maria: Sí.

Dailos:No te preocupes, esos ya no volverán a molestarte, me encargaré de ellos. ¿Qué te parece unas vacaciones? Solos tú y yo.

Maria: ¿De verdad? ¡eso es genial!

Dailos: ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Maria: A Hawai. ¿Y a ti?

Dailos: Yo quería ir a Venecia. Pero bueno… Está dicho, iremos a Hawai. Vamos, te invito a tomar algo.

Maria:. ¿Dónde está Tony?

Dailos: Ha vuelto a Italia. Seguro que se habrá metido en algún lío. Ya me llamará para que le ayude. Pero tendrá que esperar. A ver si por fin me dejan en paz esos malditos italianos y me dejan tomar mis vacaciones.

Tony no debe tardar mucho en llamarme, estoy seguro. Y seguramente si lo hace tendré que cancelar mis vacaciones, aunque con eso tenga que decepcionar a Maria. Pero eso, ya es otra historia.

**FIN.**

**GRAN THEFT AUTO ARRECIFE CITY. **

**Dailos Jesús Morales Arrocha. 27/03/2007 19:38 **


End file.
